Cubicles
by Azure Darkness
Summary: Hermione Granger owns her own television company and needs to hire a new actor. Well, the person she least expects, Draco Malfoy, shows up and changes her life. But, of course, there are some bumps along the way because relationships are never smooth.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Cubicles

Chapter One: Prologue

It had been four years since the war had ended and the wizarding world had undergone a long, expensive, and painful rebuilding. It had been long because so much damage had been done, not only to the wizarding world, but to the muggle one as well. It had been painful because both sides had lost so many and it was painful having to move on to get things done. It had been expensive because many muggleborn and halfblood witches and wizards had brought new ideas and innovations to their shared world and the upgrades had taken lots of donations and payments, mainly from wealthy families who had come through the war with little to no complications.

A few of these families had surprised. The Zambinis. The Parkinsons. The Bulstrodes. And most surprising of all, the Malfoys. Many believed that this only transpired because Lucius had fallen during the fight and Narcissa was now the female head of the house and she had long since given up her old beliefs, though it had been hard.

The Order had few loses, though many people who were fighting with them had lost their lives. Proudly and happily. The other side, Voldemort's army, had many loses, such as Bella, who died while trying to raid a place on her own, not knowing there were more than the two people she'd expected. Of course, both sides were looking for revenge, but after the Ministry instated their 'if they have a dark mark, they're to be kissed without question' and 'If you're not an auror and using magic to hurt anyone, you'll see a cell in Azkaban' laws, the killings, avengings, and revenges came to an abrupt stop. The wizarding world was at peace once again.

A/N: My first fanfic. I hope it's good, but it doesn't really matter because I like it. Um, the story is named after the song Cubicles by My Chemical Romance, but it's not a songfic. I just like the band and the song sort of goes with it because some of the story is set in an office.

I obviously own nothing and don't claim to. Even though I wish I owned MCR and Draco Malfoy. I give credit to JKR for the wonderful characters of hers that I used and credit to MCR for their wonderful song of which I used the title. And listen to while I'm writing the story.

Hopefully, I'll be able to update soon.


	2. Chapter Two: Can I Get That For You

Chapter Two: Can I Get That For You, Miss Granger?

"Miss Granger, Mrs. Potter needs to have a frivolous word with you after your meeting." Said a voice coming from Hermione's doorway. She looked up and saw Ginevra Weasley-Potter's secretary, Minnie, looking at her for a confirmation.

"Sure. Tell her I'll try to get to her as soon as I can." Hermione said, shaking her head and looking for an important paper.

"Alrighty." And the door closed.

Hermione turned, happy that she wasn't being disturbed. If she didn't find this paper in the next two minutes, she'd be in some major trouble. She couldn't lose the list of new WizTv ideas. If she did, there would be no meeting and the new summer show schedule would have to be made over. And she knew her team wouldn't like that. She sighed and pressed the intercom on her desk.

"Samantha?"

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Have you seen a blue envelope with red letters on it?"

"With the words 'Telly Shows' on it? Yes, the janitor found it in the rubbish bin and gave it to me because he said it looked important."

"Gods! Thank you, Sam. I'll be right out to get it."

Hermione grabbed her suitcase, went out of her door, locked it, walked through her waiting room, and out into her secretary's office. Samantha had the envelope in her hand holding it out to Hermione. She grabbed it and went on her way to Meeting Room One. It was a short walk to the elevators. She went up two floors and down another hall where she ran into Ginny. Both put their heads together as they walked, talking about how boring this meeting would be.

Stanley Pallic, walked up behind them, putting his arms around both women, leaning down, and whispering to them. "I see the Gryffindor Twins are at it again."

"I told you not to call us that." Ginny said, pushing his hand off her shoulder. "Just because we're the only Gryffindors who work in this department, doesn't mean that you can call us that. So, why don't you shove it and find someone else to bother."

Hermione looked over to Ginny, surprised. Even though Ginny didn't like them being called 'Gryffindor Twins', she hardly ever sounded so vicious about it. But then again, Stan wasn't their favorite person in the world.

"Okay, okay. I'll see you two after the meeting." Stan said, walking ahead of them and opening the door just enough for him to get in. It closed just before the two young women got to the door. They gave each other a look that said, 'That's a Slytherin for you'.

Hermione walked to the front of the room and waited for everyone to sit down and stop talking. She pulled out her list and, with a spell, projected it onto the screen behind her. The different shows were displayed with a small description of what the show was about under the title. Hermione cleared her throat and looked out at the audience of her peers and workmates.

"Well, as you can see, we have too many ideas for our five show slot on WizTv. This meeting, if you read your memo sent to you on WoL, is about picking the five shows out of the twelve displayed here. Now, who would like to come and discuss their show first."

Ginny raised her hand before anyone else even had time to process what Hermione had said. Hermione called her up and Ginny got out of her seat and went to the front of the room. Smoothing out her hair and her simple suit, she cleared her throat.

"Well, Life With Annie is basically a narrated, first person, comedy show about a young woman, Annie Boddies, who just finished Uni and is trying to find her place in the world. Along the way, you encounter her friends and family, see her relationships that all seem to fail, and her, maturing along the way. Now the first episode would be her, moving from her dorm in Uni to her own little, trendy flat. Getting her first credit card and trying to get her first job. It's fresh and new. Something much different from the reality shows that seem to be getting a little ... old." Ginny said her piece, waited for the scattered applause, then sat down.

Stan was the first to raise his hand, even though Hermione hadn't said the floor was open. "I don't know how many blokes would watch this show. I mean, is the witch going to be attractive? Does she have male friends? Will the character even be interesting?"

"Well, I don't know." Melinda Turnist said, wringing her hands. She was a new hire and was often afraid to say anything, but Hermione knew she had good ideas and could pull through in tough situations. That's why Hermione hired her. "It'll be more normal than the shows that have been on lately. I know that every time I turn on the telly, I hate seeing anorexic, blonde witches running around in bikinis. I think a show like this would be great. It'll be something for the young witches to watch."

"You're just sore because you haven't lost your baby weight." Stan said, looking innocent while everyone else gave a little gasp.

"Excuse me, Stanley. I'm not jealous because I'm not a size 2. I'm just angry that all our young women have to look up to is vapid, spineless, uneducated, or acting uneducated, witches to model themselves after. We're starting to have the same troubles that the muggle world is having. Didn't you see that article in the Daily Prophet? The percentage of witches having eating disorders have gone up almost 10 percent. Doesn't that tell you something?" Melinda said, getting angry, but trying to hold it in.

"Yeah, it tells me that when my son grows up he won't have to worry about a whole lot of fat whales chasing him."

Melinda was about to say something, but Hermione spoke up first. "Stan, I don't think he'll have to worry about that anyway. I doubt many girls will chase him at all, if any."

Hermione looked satisfied, as did many other women in the room, when Stan's mouth flew open then closed again.

"All in favor of making the pilot of Ginny's show, say 'Aye'." Hermione said, getting out of her seat. She counted the ten hands that went up, including hers. "All those that oppose." Hermione counted, including Stanley, the five hands that went up.

Ginny gave a small smile, happy that she'd finally gotten her own show idea picked.

The meeting went on in a similar fashion until all the shows had been explained, picked, and narrowed down to five.

Hermione finished up in her office as a knock came on the door. Hermione cleared up her desk a bit and told the person to come in. The person at the door practically ran in and closed the door behind herself. Then she took a seat in front of the desk where her best friend was working.

"You were supposed to come up and see me."

"I know that, Gin. I had something really important that I had to finish before I go home tonight. And that's in," Hermione looked at her watch, "about two hours."

"So, what are your plans for tonight? It's Friday."

"And? I have so much work to do. You know the drill. The shows are picked and now I have to start everything. Hire writers. Hire stage crew. Get the equipment. Hire a casting director. Hire assistants. All that rubbish ... and still try to run the small things at the company."

"You spend too much time at this place. You're twenty-two years old. Still young and fresh. You need to go out and have some fun every now and then." Ginny quickly continued before Hermione could say what she was about to say. "And I don't mean those little friendly outings with Harry and I. Or with Parvati and Lavender."

"I don't have time right now. I promise that once I have time, I'll go out and mingle."

"I'm going to hold you to that promise, you know."

"I know, Gin, I know."

Ginny caught a glimpse of Hermione's watch. "Oh, I've got to get going. It's time for me to get off work and I want to get home before Harry gets back. Have a little afternoon delight, you know."

"Okay. See you Monday."

Ginny tilted her head in goodbye and Hermione turned back to her work, happy the day was coming to an end. Everyone lied when they told her running a company would be easy. They lied big time.

A/N: I probably should point this out. When I said that people with the dark mark would be kissed without question, it meant if they got in trouble. Any deatheaters who got off obviously didn't get kissed, but got something similar to house arrest. Any deatheater that went into hiding, and didn't come forward, and were found, would get kissed without question also. Hope that clears up things. And, yes, Snape is alive and practically well, but you'll find out about other characters later.

Uh, this is my second chapter, obviously, and I just finished writing it this afternoon, but wasn't able to do a spell check until now. And the 'M' rating is for later chapters. Nothing too ... bad will happen in these first few chapters. Basically, the first few chapters reveal the main characters and tells you what they're doing. And I will try to warn when 'M' rated stuff will be in a chapter. Um, don't get angry if I'm wrong about anything doing with running a company or television things because I really don't know much about it. I did a litle research, but not much.


	3. Chapter Three: Well, He's Good

* * *

Chapter Three: Well, He's Good. There's No Denying That

It had been almost two months since Hermione had made her promise to Ginny. Most of the time she'd really be too busy to go anywhere and other times she'd be too exhausted. Ginny would ask over and over again, but Hermione would always have somewhere to be or something to do. Like, now, it was Saturday. Hermione's day off. She'd been doing interviews with actors and sending them to the casting director for their auditions. They'd found many of the actors they'd needed, except the lead witch and her handsome best friend, who was always around.

Hermione really wanted to get all these interviews out of the way, so that production could begin. Because the extra time would cost money. Money she really didn't have and money she really didn't want to spend. So, she'd told Ginny she wanted to sleep all day and couldn't go out, and Ginny believed her. Ginny had seen how busy Hermione had been all week and decided not to bug her about going out. So, Hermione had called around and gotten the remaining actors who had applied for the parts they needed filled and told them to come in today. She'd have her work done today, and then sleep Sunday ... all day.

* * *

Hermione took her time this morning, sipping coffee and eating two croissants. She dressed in a suit. A dark gray skirt that ruffled a little at the knee and a fitted blazer, cut exactly to her upper body. She sauntered off to work, feeling that she'd find her actors today, even if she had to hire anyone and just find a new actor right before the show actually aired, if it got picked up.

Hermione walked past her weekend secretary, Miss Hillenburg, waving at the elderly, but very able woman, before entering her office. It wasn't even a moment later that Miss Hillenburg said the first interview was here. Hermione told her secretary to have them come in, in exactly five minutes. Hermione put her suitcase down next to her file cabinets and cursed the actor who had come in, as she'd seen from her watch, twenty minutes before his appointed time. It was nice to be a little early, but this was ridiculous. She made sure her desk was clean and she took off her small blazer and hung it on her coat rack. She sat down in her chair and tried to find a comfortable, yet intimidating pose. She was still doing so when a small knock sounded out. She quickly stopped her movement as the person didn't even wait for her to invite them in before opening the door. Hermione's jaw dropped when she saw a tall, pale, long-haired, still blonde Malfoy standing in her doorway.

"I hope I'm not too early, Granger." He said, sitting down in the chair in front of her desk and leaning onto it.

It took a moment for Hermione to get composed again, but she did. "The name on the form said, Dragon Faith. Not Draco Malfoy."

"Yes, my application. Well, after I applied for another one of your studio's shows and I was denied an interview and even a kind word, I just decided to use another name and see how far I got. Happily, your old bat of a secretary didn't know me, so she didn't stop me from coming in."

"I don't remember you applying for any other shows." Hermione said, ignoring the obvious sympathy or guilt Malfoy was trying to get.

"Really? Well, someone decided I wasn't fit to work here and gave me a prompt call back saying the role had already been filled. My agent then let me know, weeks later, that the role actually wasn't filled until almost a week after I'd been thrown aside. Maybe you should scan over your employees and weed that person out." Draco Malfoy said, giving her a smirk and leaning back into the chair and off her desk. Hermione could feel herself getting angry. She had reconciled with Draco years ago after he'd traded sides at the last minute, and she hadn't seen him in almost a year. She'd forgotten how infuriating he could still be.

"Leave me to handle my own business, thank you." Hermione said, swallowing her anger. She'd give him a chance and then move on. She asked her first question. "So, what made you want to audition for this role?"

"Besides needing food and rent soon?" Draco laughed and Hermione stared at him, wondering if he was serious. Then he continued. "The character's somewhat like me; he's witty, clever, sarcastic, he's realistic, and he's handsome. That's got me written all over it."

"Okay. Um, do you work well with others?"

"Listen, Granger. We're not in primary school. I work great with others, I share my pumpkin juice and I act well. I fell in love with the character. Just let me go to the audition and prove myself. I know I'll be back here and you'll be telling me that I'm hired."

Hermione looked at Draco, a little angry that he was so confident, but maybe he could act. She remembered seeing him in a commercial. There weren't as many commercials on WizTv as on muggle television, so it was a big thing to be in one. He obviously was good enough for it, and if Malfoy really needed the money, she guessed it'd be okay to let him audition, but then a thought hit her.

"What do you mean you need food and rent? Doesn't your mother give you anything?"

Malfoy leaned towards Hermione again. "My mom gives money away to charities, wizard and muggle. Sort of to redeem herself. She had to pay my father's numerous debts. She's put some away for my wedding, if I ever get married. I let her hold onto that dream, I don't want to crush it. And she helped with many of the new developments in the wizarding world. She lives off the two companies my father left behind, and they don't do all that well. I used to own the other one, but it was taken as reparations to a few families my father had hurt. So, I have to work. It was either modeling or this. We both know I'm not too capable of anything else. And modeling, right now, isn't going as well as it should be. Every witch and wizard wants to be a model, and even though I'm good, they seem to want only models from ages 16-20. So, I just barely missed the age requirement. I feel like I'm 40, when I'm only 22."

Hermione took this all in and shook her head, still not sure if she was being taken for a fool. "Fine. I'll call you back with your audition time and we'll see what happens."

"Thank you, that's all I needed." Draco got up and started for the door. "See you on the set."

After he left, Hermione sighed, if any of the actors were like Draco, this would be a long day.

* * *

A week had passed and Hermione finished her interviews and the auditions were over. All parts, except the best friend part, were filled. Hermione sat at her desk, Ginny on one side and the casting director on the other. They looked at the two pictures in front of them. Dragon Faith, or Draco Malfoy, was one. Vencent Lark was the other. Both were great actors, both starting out. Draco had the pale, blonde, bad boy, but an angel look to him. While Vencent had the tanned, brown, 'I want to cuddle with you and then tell you all my hopes and dreams because you seem to really care' look.

On one hand, they wanted the wizard they picked to be charismatic, charming, and fun, but he also had to have a dramatic, 'I'll tell you the truth even if you don't want to hear it' attitude. Hermione and the casting director both thought that Draco seemed to fit the description a bit better, but Ginny was still a little resentful towards Malfoy and really didn't want him to get the part in the show she created.

"Listen, Ginny, we've only got one more day to pick a guy, then we have to shoot the pilot. Malfoy may not be who you want, but he fits the part like a glove." Cassie, the casting director said.

"She's right. Even I couldn't believe it when I saw his audition, but he's great for the part. He made it believable." Hermione heard herself saying, but not truly believing the words were coming from her mouth.

"I just don't know. I mean, he ... I ... okay. Fine. If you both think he'll be best." Ginny said, rolling her eyes and stretching. This was not what she ever would have imagined, but even she had to admit he was good. There was no denying it.

* * *

A/N: I hope this is good, I wrote it after my New Year's party. I was a little buzzed and too excited, but it seems good.  
Thanks to my two reviewers.

A little something:  
Harry: Why aren't Ron and I in this story?  
Ron: Yeah.  
Author: You are. You just haven't shown up yet.  
Ron: Sure. I bet we have the smallest parts and the least words to say.  
Author: That's not true. Harry has plenty of parts.  
Harry: Thank you.  
Author: You're welcome.  
Ron: Wait-  
Draco: Shut it, weasel. I should tell you why you don't have many parts ... but I won't.  
Ron: How does he know how many parts I have?  
Author blushes and looks away. Draco smirks.


	4. Chapter Four: Vienna Lockwood

Chapter Four: Vienna Lockwood

Warning: The 'M' rating is definitely used in this chapter.

* * *

It was finally filming day one and the shooting had started. Hermione was running around, trying to make sure all the actors were in their places and knew their lines. She stopped short when she heard Draco talking to the show's star, Vienna Lockwood. She moved closer to see.

"So, what are you doing tonight?" Vienna licked her lips. "After the pilot show party, that is."

"Let me guess. I'll be at your place?" Draco smiled seductively, while running his fingers through his hair.

"Good guess. I'll see you at the party."

"Sure."

Hermione watched Vienna practically slither away in her tight skirt and barely-there tank top. Something about Vienna, Hermione didn't like, but she was perfect at acting like a clueless, stressed, hopeless girl. And sometimes, Hermione was almost sure she wasn't acting, but responding as she normally would. Hermione stepped out of the shadows and cleared her throat lightly.

"Uh, Granger? What are you doing? Come to wish me luck?"

"No. I actually came to remind you of the contract you signed." Hermione pulled out a form with Draco's name upon it and held it up for him to see. "It says right here: No relationships of a romantic nature may be displayed while in the office, on the set, or in the studio."

"Ah, Granger, a little harmless flirting is nothing." Draco said, leaning against the wall and looking Hermione up and down, appreciating her snug, long pencil skirt and her sleeveless top. "I'm sure you do it all the time. Especially with all the jobs being gained through you. Those wizards have to get to the top some way ... and I have to say you're not a horrible way to get there."

Hermione was a little woo'd by the words Draco said, but she pulled herself back to what she was saying. "Listen, Malfoy, that was not flirting. You accepted an offer to go home with your co-star. She's only eighteen, Draco. And practically clueless."

"Her body doesn't look eighteen. It looks twenty-five at the most. Ripening and blossomed, just right. And I don't see why it bothers you so much, Granger."

"Because, this is my company and I made these policies. I will not have them overlooked and ignored."

"Reign it in. I won't fondle Vee around here, I'll wait until I get to her place."

"You're pathetic, Malfoy. Just keep it professional, please. Now, you'd better get to the set before the Ginny comes and gets you."

Hermione watched Draco walk towards the set and disappear behind the sound stage wall. She couldn't believe that inter-office romance was happening right under her nose when she'd made sure everyone understood the 'No Romance While Working' policy. She sighed and went onto the set, standing behind Ginny as she watched the actors film their first scene.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was riding high on the Basilisk of Glory. He'd been praised and thanked for the 'Standing Ovation' worthy performance he'd given. He'd stolen the scene from everyone, even Vienna. He couldn't wait to see himself on the screen once filming was finished.

The party was almost over and he was stuck in the corner talking to Vienna. She didn't have much to talk about, Draco thought, she just blurted out random topics that Draco either didn't like or refused to talk about.

"D-Did yous actshually fight wisth H-Harry Potter?" Vienna slurred, getting slightly louder. She'd had a few fire whiskeys and a muggle beer. Draco didn't find drunk women attractive, at all. Most of them were usually too gone to actually be any good. In bed or otherwise.

"No. I didn't, Vienna. I said that already." Draco said, adding in his head. 'And if you ask me again, I'll hex you.'

"Oh!" Vienna said, a sad look falling over her face. She quickly regained her happiness, though, after Draco moved and his hand accidentally touched her upper thigh. "Frishky? Aren't we?"

"You know what, Vee, we should get going. The party's starting to wind down." Draco said, watching the first few people say goodbyes and leave the room where the party was being held.

"Okay, let me go gets another of thoshe cute little bottlesh of firewhishkey Misses Granger bought. She, that's one wistch who knows how to have fun." Vienna said, swayingly moving towards the table where there were small bottles of firewhiskey shaped in the words 'Good First Day'. Draco saw Vienna slip four of the bottles into her purse. He didn't even make a comment about Granger being fun. He couldn't even imagine it, let alone believe someone else saying it, but Vienna had been spending time with Granger, so who knew?

* * *

"Vienna, I'm going to do a sobering charm on you, okay?"

"Fine, take away my buzzt, if that'sh what I have to do to have the gr-reat Draco Malfoy in my bed."

Draco took out his wand and cast a sobering charm on Vienna. It took a moment to settle in and Vienna looked up and around herself.

"Gods, I'll never get used to that fucking charm. It takes the buzz away so quickly, but at least no hang overs."

Draco didn't say anything. He just watched Vienna get up and take off her tank top. He didn't want to go so fast, but if she was willing, who was he to complain. He got up and stopped her as she was unzipping her skirt. He did it for her and let the skirt pool at the young witch's feet. She stepped out of the small circle and turned towards him. He locked her lips in a kiss and could taste a bit of the still lingering firewhiskey. Vienna opened her mouth to make the kiss more intimate.

Draco backed Vienna into the wall as the kiss deepened and they fought each other for dominance. Vienna moaned and pushed Draco away. She started to unbutton his silk shirt, letting her hands rub against his nipples as she went along. She could feel Draco shiver and she smiled to herself. It wasn't everyday that a witch got to sleep with one of the best-looking and most famous, rich wizards in the world.

Draco unbuttoned his own pants as Vienna finished up his shirt. He stepped out of his pants, almost falling, as Vienna attacked his mouth again. Granger was wrong, he thought. Vienna wasn't a little girl, she was an experienced woman. He shook his head, Hermione Granger was not who he wanted to think about right now. He looked down at Vienna and realized she didn't have any underwear on. It was obvious to see with the tank top, but he hadn't been sure if she had on panties. Vienna saw where he was looking.

"I got rid of those before we left the party. They were getting on my nerves anyway." Vienna said, helping Draco move over to the couch and straddling his lap. She sucked on his neck and Draco couldn't help, but be reminded of a vampire. He held her around her waist and moved his hips along with hers. Vienna slowly reached down and grabbed Draco's manhood, rubbing slightly. She could feel him harden and she couldn't help, but be pleased. After all, her last boyfriend couldn't have been right. She wasn't a worthless cow. Here was her proof right here. She was an inch from shagging Draco Malfoy.

Draco couldn't take the teasing or the movement of Vienna's hand. He moved it away and lifted Vienna slightly, moving her onto him and thrusting up, making Vienna gasp in pleasure and surprise. It took a moment, but they moved to a rhythm that both enjoyed. Draco, guiding Vienna with his hands on her hips and Vienna holding onto Draco's strong shoulders. She ground into him, trying to come to completion before Draco. She had always heard that wizards liked it better if the girl came before them. Made them feel more manly, or something like that. She could hear his breathing getting sharper and more shallow as she moved above him. Draco let his right hand move from Vienna's hip and it flowed over her waist and through the valley of her large bosom. It was more generous than Draco usually liked, but on Vienna it looked great. He moved his head, lightly flicking his tongue over the toffee-colored nipple. When he tried to move away, Vienna grabbed his head and moved it back where she wanted it, holding him in place. This was what Draco liked. A girl who knew what she wanted and wasn't afraid to make sure it was done.

Draco's thrusting became more erratic and he could feel Vienna tighten around him. It made him feel electrical charges flow through his lower body and stomach. She continued riding him until she felt a tightening in her stomach and finally the explosion that represented her orgasm. She fell, limp against him as he found his way to his own orgasm.

* * *

Hermione was entering the office around eight in the morning, a little early, but she didn't mind it so much. Her secretary wasn't in yet and she had to get her own tea, but she liked when she came in early. It was a chance to see what she had and enjoy the peacefulness of the office. She threw her blazer onto her chair and stretched, yawning as she did so. She set her tea down on her desk and sat down. The office wouldn't be open for another hour and she had a few things to look at before anyone could interrupt.

She took out Vienna Lockwood's file, trying to remember where she'd heard that name before. And it wasn't from WizTv. She figured that it could have been school, but for some reason Hermione couldn't remember her in that setting. She just didn't remember a girl with a light brown complexion, big green eyes, and long black hair.

Hermione opened the file and looked at the girl's pictures. Vienna had acted in several little movies on WizTv since it started. The biggest one being, 'Lost Child In The City'. Hermione remembered seeing that movie. Vienna had had a pretty big role. She was the star's best friend and was in most of the movie. She had gotten many good reviews, and a few bad ones for the kiss she'd shared with a wizard almost twice her age.

Vienna was a pretty good actress and Hermione was lucky to be able to get her for the part, but something about Vienna wasn't right. Hermione barely ever saw her eat anything and she always seemed to look like she'd just been crying. The only time she didn't was when they were on the set. And she always asked how she looked, like she didn't think she ever looked right. Hermione wondered if she had some sort of problem, but decided that it'd be better to just leave it alone.

* * *

At nine on the dot, Draco woke up. He felt something next to him. Vienna, obviously, when the thought of last night came back to him. He looked around at her small flat since he hadn't had a real chance last night. The walls were a bright white, so bright that the sun reflected off of them and hurt his eyes a little. The couch he was on was pink and so was the rug in the middle of the room. Most of the things in the room were pink or white. There were a few touches of purple and blue, but not much.

Draco felt a laugh coming on. He couldn't think of any woman over age 15 wanting her entire front room done in pink and white. He held his laugh in, though, seeing as Vienna's head was right on his stomach. No need to wake her. He wanted to leave, but knew if he left without explanation, it'd cause tension on the set and they couldn't have that before the pilot was even screen-tested and picked up by the company.

He laid there for what seemed like twenty minutes before Vienna showed signs of waking up. She opened her large eyes and kissed Draco on the cheek. Draco felt the urge to move his face away, but he didn't. He just moved his legs a bit, signaling that he wanted to get up. Vienna slid off of him and sat up on the couch.

"Where's the loo?"

Vienna pointed to the last door down at the end of the short hallway. "Right down there ... and don't mind the mess. I haven't had a chance to clean up, yet."

Draco walked to the bathroom and opened the door. Vienna was a young girl, so he had expected some mess anyway. But what he saw almost made him vomit. The floor had some brownish liquid on it. Toothpaste was plastered over most of the sink. The window had dead insects lying on it's sill. Makeup stains were all over the mirror and counter. Underwear hung from the shower curtain and a faint stench hit his nose, making him feel a bit sick. He went in, holding his breath and peed in a record amount of time. He didn't even wash his hands because he saw some fuzzy stuff sticking out of the faucet.

"I hope you like eggs and toast for breakfast." Vienna called from the kitchen. Draco wasn't even sure he wanted to see the kitchen or eat any food out of it.

He gathered up his things and put his clothing on. Vienna stepped out of the kitchen.

"Are you going somewhere?" She asked, looking pointedly at his untied shoes and then back to his face.

"Um, I just remembered that I'm supposed to go visit my ... mother this morning. Rain check on the breakfast."

Vienna looked pained. She cleared her throat and wrapped the sheet she'd gotten out of her closet around her even tighter.

"Oh, well. I'll see you on the set tomorrow, though, right? We can have a little meeting before then."

"Yeah, maybe." Draco said, trying to exit without looking so thankful that Vienna fell for his excuse.

* * *

After Draco got to his own flat, he began to feel a bit guilty. He was going to have to let Vienna go. She wasn't that great in bed and, apparently, she hadn't cleaned her bathroom since she'd moved in. It just repulsed Draco to think that the woman would use that bathroom before she cleaned it up. If she even cleaned it at all.

He wasn't sure how he'd let her go without causing some tension on the set, but maybe he could string her along, while helping her find another wizard. One who could live with a mess.

* * *

A/N: I hope the sex scene was okay. I haven't any firsthand experience, so I can't really judge if it's realistic or not. You tell me if it was good or bad or what. Was I missing anything? I probably was.  
Vienna, if you haven't guessed, is a really messed up girl. This chapter may have seemed a bit out of place, but I've been working on the next chapter and it helps connect it a bit. Hermione and Draco haven't gotten together or even had time to talk, but they will in the next chapter, so don't think the story is going too slow. I just hate when they start shagging in the first chapter without any real background.  
I won't be updating until the fifth, or the sixth, at the latest. I've got some thinking and plotting to do and I like to actually take time to make sure I like the chapter before I put it up. I've read this chapter about ten times before I thought it was okay to release.

* * *

A little something:

Hermione: I hope you thought that was fun.  
Author: What do you mean?  
Hermione: Draco's supposed to be with me in this story, not some crazy witch.  
Author: Jealous?  
Hermione: No. Of course not.  
Draco: That's the biggest lie I've ever heard, and you, that wasn't the worst sex scene I've been in.  
Author: Thank you.  
Hermione: You're just saying that because you got some easy action.  
Author: Sometimes, that's the best action.  
Draco: I like the way you think.  
Author: I know. It just comes out of the top of my head.  
Draco: And I could just lick it up.  
Hermione, turning and leaving: Ewww ... I'm surrounded by horn dogs.  
Author: You're the one angry about not getting shagged.  
Draco: What are you doing after you get finished updating?  
Author: Giggles Whatever you want.


	5. Chapter Five: Blood Let Out On The Floor

Chapter Five: Blood Let Out On The Floor

Hermione was happy. The pilot show of Life With Annie was done and the company had picked it up for one season; ten shows. It would make Ginny happy that she'd actually come up from her level one status in the company. Almost everyone in their department had had a show, at least, picked up. The only people who hadn't were Ginny, Melinda, and Hermione. Hermione couldn't forget the smile that had branded Ginny's face for weeks after she was told her show was picked up.

Filming had already started for episode two and Hermione could sense something going on between Draco and Vienna. Not only did they barely talk to each other off set, but they messed up lines by making rude comments about each other. She called both into her office today so she could get to the bottom of things before they got out of hand. She sat across from them, hoping they would see the importance of the show and that they had to fix what was going on and focus on the show.

"Well, I suppose you both know why I called you in today. I, along with a few other people, have noticed the ... change on set. What's going on?" Hermione said, folding her hands on the desk and looking at Draco. She felt this started with him and it would probably be ended by him.

"She thinks I got her pregnant. Which I certainly didn't. Every time we've been together, I've used a contraceptive spell. So, if she even is pregnant, it certainly wasn't me who got her that way." Draco burst out. He thought all this was silly. If Vienna was pregnant he wasn't the father and it meant she'd cheated on him, not that he cared, but no one cheats on Draco Malfoy.

"Pregnant, Vienna?!"

Vienna looked up for the first time since entering the room. "I thought I was being careful." Vienna looked at Draco. "But Draco, he said he loved me."

"During sex." Draco scoffed. "You never take it seriously when a wizard says he loves you while having sex."

"Draco. Vienna. Please." Hermione said, holding her hand up, trying to stop the fireworks that were starting. "Vienna, are you absolutely sure you are pregnant?"

"Well, I haven't had a formal test, but I've had a little morning sickness and I'm ..." Vienna leaned in close to Hermione and spoke softly. "... late, you know."

"I can hear what you said ... and I already know that witches have periods. Don't treat me like some eight year old child."

"Calm down, Draco. Vienna, please go get a formal test. Go, right now." Hermione aid, pointing towards the door.

Vienna looked as if she was going to object, but she got out of her seat. She looked at Hermione for a moment, then Draco. She sighed and walked out the door. The door closed almost defeatedly behind her. Hermione relaxed, but not completely. She stared at Draco, who was still staring at her.

"That's all you're going to do?!"

"Malfoy, what do you expect me to do? If she's pregnant, then a paternity test is in order, and afterwards we'll think of what to do." Hermione chuckled a bit. "It's your own fault for being in this situation. Your bloody prick is always making a move before your brain does."

"What does my prick have to do with her getting pregnant?" Draco said, angry and not thinking of what he was saying.

"If you don't know that, Malfoy, you really need to go back to where you learned about periods and ask for a refresher course." Hermione said, laughing more loudly than she wanted. Draco gave her a glare.

"Please. I'm surprised you even know how a woman gets pregnant, Granger."

Hermione almost choked. "What do you mean by that?"

"I happen to know you haven't been with anyone since ... well, you know." Draco said, smugly.

Hermione looked around the office, not sure why because no one was in there with her and Draco, then she whispered. "I was scared and lonely, Malfoy. I didn't know where I was and if anyone I knew was alive. You were the only person there and ... I was confused, okay. War can make you do the strangest things."

"Even sleep with an enemy turned ally?"

"I thought we agreed last time we saw each other that we wouldn't ever speak of this."

"An entire year has passed, I think it's safe to bring it up again." Draco chuckled. "Plus, it wasn't as if you were all that bad, but maybe it was the fear that made you so passionate."

Hermione blushed and willed it to go away as Draco's eye landed on her chest.

"And, if I remember correctly, you were quite well endowed."

"Things change - I mean, don't worry about my endowments. Aren't you busy having your fling with Vienna?" Hermione said forcefully, wanting to forget the images that flashed through her head of the night he'd found her in the forest, clutching to her wand and a tree. She remembered it like it was yesterday.

Hermione was lost. She'd turned away from Ron and Ginny, trying to look for any survivors, but when she turned again she didn't see her companions. She wanted to call out, but couldn't. Who knew if a death eater or worst, Voldemort, was lurking about and she didn't want to give away her own or anyone else's position. She heard a noise and moved over to the first solid thing she found to brace herself in case she had to fight. She clutched the tree almost desperately. It was a surprise when the person who stepped out from behind a small hill was Draco Malfoy. She didn't let go of the tree and she certainly didn't let her wand fall to her side. Draco had just traded sides a few weeks earlier and Hermione wasn't sure if she could truly trust him.

Draco was just as cautious. He wasn't sure if Hermione was just bait. Maybe the death eaters were using her or maybe Hermione would kill him just because. He walked slowly towards her, wand ready to snap up and shoot a hex if anything funny happened. He could see the fire in her eyes. But also the fear of being caught alone. He threw up his other hand and waved it, showing that he was coming in peace. He saw Hermione let down her guard, but just a little.

"What are you doing out here, alone, Granger?"

"I lost Ron ... and Ginny and ... Harry was ... gods ... Snape ... hit ... Seamus gone ... I don't know if ..." Hermione said, babbling until Draco took her hand and pulled her against him. They embraced uneasily for a few moments, then Hermione looked up at him with tears in her eyes. He couldn't help noticing how weak and small she looked. He couldn't stop himself from leaning down a bit and giving her a kiss on her forehead, like a father would give his daughter who'd just been hurt. He ended it quickly, not sure of how the witch would react. He was caught off guard when Hermione turned her head upwards and placed her split and chapped lips against his. The kiss hurt her, but she needed to feel some sort of contact and know that someone she knew was safe. Even if he wasn't her favorite person.

The kiss turned almost animalistic, with a passion that only two people who hated each other could show. Draco slowly lowered Hermione to the forest floor and helped her remove her stained and torn jumper. Hermione almost tore Draco's dingy white shirt off, throwing it a few feet away from them. They focused back on just kissing, Hermione sucking and Draco nibbling on Hermione's bottom lip. It was Hermione who lifted her hips and used her knees and feet to remove her loose pants. She'd never tied them when she woke up that morning. Draco noticed and he helped pull the pants over her feet. Then he sat up and removed his own dusty, worn jeans. They flew back to each other after the big layers of clothing were lifted away. Hermione sat up, making Draco come up with her and snatched her bra off over her head, her firm, medium-sized breasts catching Draco's attention. He went for them while Hermione struggled to get her underwear off. If she'd been in her whole mind, she'd have been embarrassed, seeing that she hadn't been able to change underwear for almost two days. She moaned and squirmed as Draco feasted on her ample bosom.

Finally, Draco moved to remove his boxers, as his erection was getting painful. He looked at Hermione, who's eyes were clouded with lust, but also something he couldn't read. She nodded, as if she knew what he was asking. They'd come this far and Hermione still needed a human touch. She opened her knees a bit and Draco drew them wider as he climbed in between her thighs. He moved forward and both let out a sigh. Hermione moved towards him as he thrust into her. They moved together, sighing and moaning, lost in their own little worlds. Hermione's hands ran over Draco's back, grasping and kneading every once of skin she could. Draco's nibbles turned to actual bites on Hermione's lip and she felt the cut break, letting a bit of her blood get swept into his mouth. Hermione pulled away, the bite stung, but she arched right back into him as his thrusts turned manic. The sound of flesh meeting flesh sounded loudly in their ears, only Hermione's tiny screams breaking through. Hermione's breathing heavied and then her orgasm grabbed her so roughly, she felt as if she'd faint. She opened her eyes to look at Draco, finding his grey eyes staring intensely into her own brown ones. He gave her a slight smile and she watched as his face contorted into a beautiful picture of pleasure.

They both laid together for an unknown amount of time. It wasn't until they heard footsteps that they flew up and threw their clothes back on. Both looked at each other for a long moment before parting. Both seeming to give away that they hoped the other would be safe and get through this, even if the other didn't make it. They turned and walked away, keeping the memories of what had just happened in the back of their minds.

Draco looked at Hermione's face. She was obviously thinking about something very hard. He saw the instant that she snapped out of her memory. She cleared her throat, wondering what Draco was looking at her so strangely for. When his gaze didn't stop, she got up and walked around him to her file cabinet. She pretended to look for something and Draco could see right through her.

"You were thinking about it, weren't you?"

Hermione stopped, taking a deep breath. "Maybe. It's the past and it's something that happened that probably shouldn't have."

"You say that, but I'm not too sure you believe it."

"I think you should leave, Malfoy."

Draco got up and left the room without another word.

Vienna walked out of St. Mungo's, a look of shame on her face. How could she have been so stupid? Why did she have to be pulled into another little 'meeting' with her ex-boyfriend? Now, she was pregnant and she knew in her heart that it wasn't Draco's fault, even though there was still a chance. But she believed him when he said he'd used contraceptive spells. She'd heard him say them and if she didn't, she was sure he'd said them before he came into her house.

She could finish her episodes, at least. If she finished those, had the baby, then lost the weight before filming started again, she'd be able to stay with her job and wouldn't have to tell her parents anything. Not that they'd be very happy about the news. They pretty much threw her out when she'd finished Hogwarts and told her to get a real job. She'd already done the movie that changed her career, but her parents didn't think WizTv would really take off like it did in the last two years. Vienna didn't think there were more then, maybe, 15 percent of houses without a subscription to WizTv.

She knew she was only a few weeks along, not even two months, yet. Maybe she could get Miss Granger to hurry the filming a bit more, to keep her from showing on camera. Or maybe ... no, Vienna thought. She wouldn't get one. For one, it was illegal for purebloods to get any sort of abortion. Secondly, it'd be nice to have someone to love who wouldn't leave her, for once.

Hermione couldn't help but think about what had happened. Draco Malfoy could possibly be a father. Vienna, the star of Ginny's show, was pregnant and would start showing before filming was done, probably. Everything was a mess and on top of that, she'd been reminded of something she'd been working on trying to forget. It had been an 'in the moment' thing. If Harry or Ron ever found out, she wouldn't know how they'd react. Sure, they'd warmed up to Draco a bit. He was charming and witty ... when he wasn't being an ass. But who knew what they'd say if they knew she'd slept with him before he had sealed his allegiance to the light side with the act of killing his own father. She didn't even really know what she thought.

Hermione sat down on the edge of her desk, wondering if Draco ever thought about that day. Every now and then it would flash into her mind, usually when she felt most alone or when she had a huge problem. No, she thought, Draco probably didn't think of it as much as I have. In fact, today was probably the first time in an entire year that he'd thought about it, but then again, maybe not. He did know that it'd been an exact year since the last time it had been brought up.

Draco wandered over to his childhood home. It was still a dark, overbearing place. Large wooded area behind and a twisted and gnarled landscape in the front. The only beautiful greenery was in the small garden room that Narcissa had started after she got pregnant with Draco. He walked to the gates, saying the spells that would only let a Malfoy enter the vast manor.

What would his mother say? He was sure she'd seen the pilot. He'd called her the day that it was scheduled to air and told her to watch for him. He hadn't been sure what she would think, so he had stayed away during this time. Also, he couldn't stand seeing his mother slowly disappearing.

The house arrest that she was on, he felt, was horrible. She couldn't leave, unless she wrote the Ministry, at least, ten days in advance and then waited for them to grant her request. And they could deny it, but usually they didn't because his mom really had nowhere to go and she rarely ever sent in a request. On the other hand, no one really came to see her. Every now and again his godfather would visit, if he was feeling well enough to do so. Narcissa had regained her sister, Andromeda's friendship and every few weeks they would meet at the manor.

He walked up to the vast house, the walk taking slightly over two minutes. He reached for the large, black tassel and pulled. A few moments later a house elf came to the door, a smile across it's face. It was happy to have a visitor, even if just for a small while.

"Comes in, Master Malfoy."

Draco bowed his head and said a small hello to the house elf, who led him into the house. They walked and the elf, Lippis, called out for Narcissa to come down and receive her guest. Draco took a seat in the sitting room the house elf brought him to. The house elf asked if he needed anything and Draco, seeing the eagerness on the house elf's face, asked for a goblet of cold pumpkin juice. The house elf hurried off to fill Draco's order.

Narcissa Malfoy made her entrance. Long, blonde hair flowing behind her. Arms outstretched in greeting and a smile upon her lips. She opened her eyes and looked around, seeing Draco sitting in his favorite chair.

"Oh, darling. Give mother a hug." Narcissa said, lowering her facade and floating to Draco to embrace him. They both met in the middle of the small room and Draco held onto his mother tight, feeling that she was indeed losing weight, as the mediwitch had said.

"Hello, mother. Have you been well?" Draco asked, letting go and sitting back into his chair.

"As well as can be expected. Severus brought me a few potions the other day." Narcissa sat down and looked out of one of the countless, spotless windows. "I wish the man would take better care of himself."

"Mother, you know Severus as well as I. He would never show weakness, even when he was in St. Mungo's and they were treating his wounds, not once did he flinch."

"Well, you know that one wound that won't heal has been acting up and he won't go get any sort of medical help. He just takes his pain potions and tells me everything will be fine. I keep telling him that his potions will only mask the pain for a few hours. True, the mediwizards and witches can't do much more, but they could make sure it doesn't get any worse."

Draco sighed. Severus and his mother had been friends for a long time, even before he was born. They'd both been students around the same time, her two years younger. They'd even had a little relationship before Severus left school. It didn't last long because as soon as Severus left school with his Slytherin friends, Lucius turned around and asked Narcissa's parents for her hand in marriage. It had come as a shock to Narcissa, but not to Severus. He'd known that Lucius fancied the girl and that Lucius wanted her because Severus had had her.

"Mom, don't worry. I'll go see him soon and try to get him to go to St. Mungo's."

There was a relieved silence that followed. Lippis brought Draco's juice, a few biscuits, and a cup of tea for Narcissa. They thanked him and started at their drinks. Both knew the other was thinking one thing, but neither could think how to bring it up. But then it hit Narcissa that she should just ask. It was bad enough she didn't see Draco everyday, she shouldn't be afraid to know about his life.

"So, how is your show going? I saw the first episode. It was nice. I'm proud."

Draco felt a swell of pride. His mother was proud of him, something his father rarely was. "The show's going well, even though I'm not sure it's going to last."

"Why not?"

A sigh. "Well, the witch who plays Annie is pregnant. I'm not sure how far along. But since there are no plans for the character to be pregnant, this might end the show."

Narcissa's lips turned into a frown. She remembered how happy Draco was when he'd gotten the part. It was something he liked and something she was sure he was used to. Always acting for his father and his friends. "That's too bad, Draco. I hope it works out. The show is actually quite ... intriguing."

"Thanks. Um, I also wanted to ask you something."

"Yes?" Narcissa couldn't help hoping that it was something about a girlfriend ... or maybe he was the father to this baby that was being carried by his co-star.

"Let's say you have feelings for someone, but you know that they most likely don't have feelings for you. How would you go about trying to get them to notice you? To let them know that you think about them?"

"Draco, are you in love?" Narcissa nearly jumped out of her seat. She'd love to have the manor filled with Draco, his wife, and soon after, children.

Draco thought for a moment. "I don't really know. I think about this person all the time. Well, not all the time, but enough. And I work with her ... sort of. We once ... were close, but afterwards she acted as though it never happened. We haven't even really talked about it. Maybe she doesn't care about it, but I can't stop thinking about when we ... our time together."

"Well, I don't know if it's love. You definitely fancy her, whoever she is." Narcissa knew that wedding money would come in handy. "About winning her over, why not just tell her how you feel? I mean, she obviously doesn't know."

"But with Herm- she isn't the kid of girl who would believe me. I mean, sure I have admirers, who would take me even for my past, but I have a feeling she might not."

"Well, you were a death eater ... and you have slept around ... a lot. Not many witches would care for those two things."

"Exactly. I fear if I tell her, she'll just laugh in my face and send me on my way." Draco said. He could just imagine it. "She'd probably even tell her friends and then I'd be laughed out of England."

"Wait, are we talking about your co-star?"

"Vienna Lockwood?" Narcissa nodded, but Draco immediately shook his head. "Hell, no. She's mad. She even accused me of being her baby's father, which we both know is not true. You know, that even with all my ... partners, I've always made sure I didn't create any mini-Dracos."

"Oh." Narcissa said, losing a bit of hope of getting a ready-made family. "Well, um, focus on the witch we were talking about. You know, when Severus first asked me out ... I hated him back then ... he walked over to where I was sitting and handed me a beautiful rose that he'd charmed to turn different colours. At first, I was surprised and even wanted to throw it back at him, but something made me realize that he obviously thought something about me since charming a rose was the big thing to do back then if you liked a witch. I invited him to sit with me and we talked. I learned so much about him and we had so much in common. I always thought he hated me because I'd once talked to that Lily Evans, girl and her friend, James Potter. He openly showed me that he didn't approve and that was why I didn't like him in the first place. I hated when people told me what to do, even if by only showing me anger." Narcissa gave a haunting chuckle. "Imagine me, not liking to be told what to do and what do I become? A death eater and a quiet, obedient little housewife. I wonder what my past self would think about my present self. She'd probably commit suicide."

"Mother, don't talk like that." Draco hated when his mom got like that. He knew she hated what she'd become, but she really didn't have much choice. She was pureblooded and if her father accepted a proposal, she'd have to go along with it. If her husband was a death eater, she either joined his cause or died.

"Why not? I've had a long time to think about all that happened in my life. I think I once told you I wanted to be a medical researcher for St. Mungo's. Not a death eater. I didn't like mudbloods or muggles, but I didn't really hate them enough to kill them. Yet, I did it to please my lord and keep my husband from ripping my throat out and hating me. Even though, eventually that happened anyway."

Draco knew his mother had grown bitter from being locked down for so long and then being stuck in this house to relive her life over and over. It was almost as bad as Azkaban.

"Speaking of killing, I certainly killed the mood." Narcissa gave a dainty giggle. "Back to what I was saying before. Let the witch know how you feel and maybe she'll return your feelings. It never hurts to try."

A/N: This is the longest chapter I've written so far. It took a lot out of me. Mainly because I write little oneshots for myself and never a story longer than two chapters. So, keeping a plot going and such for a longer story is a bit challenging, but I'm up for it as long as people continue to read.

And I have to thank my reviewers. Not many of them, but at least it shows me people are really reading the story and not just clicking on the story by accident. I'm not sure when my next update will be because there are problems around my house, but I will certainly try to update before the 10th or 11th. Like I said, there will never be a huge gap between updates unless something serious happens or I'm really stuck on something.

No little something this time because I'm stressed and don't have a funny or sexy thought right now.


	6. Chapter Six: You What!

Chapter Six: "You ... What?!"

Draco was furious. Vienna actually was pregnant. He couldn't believe it. She'd cheated on him. Draco-Bloody-Malfoy. It wasn't really much of an issue because Draco didn't like the witch that much, but he couldn't stand the fact that she'd cheated on him. It just wasn't something that happened to him. He was so wound up he didn't realize there was someone calling to him from the other room. So, it was a complete surprise when Harry Potter came through his bedroom door.

"Malfoy, I've been calling you for the past fifteen minutes. What the hell is going on?"

Draco regained his composure. "What do you want, Potter?"

"I just wanted to let you know that Ginny and I are having a party Friday night and we'd like you to come." Harry said, noticing Draco's bad mood, but ignoring it because he was used to it.

"A party? What's it for?" Draco said, trying to calm down.

"It's a surprise." Harry said, trying to hide the huge smile upon his face and failing.

"Must make you very happy, whatever it is. You're smiling so much you might bust a lip or something."

"It's something I've been waiting on for a long time. Something worth celebrating."

Draco got up and rubbed his hand through his hair, making it fan out against his face. "Well, I'll be there. Don't expect me to be joyful and all that rubbish."

"I wouldn't expect anything else, Malfoy." Harry said, re-entering the fireplace and leaving.

Draco decided it was too late to go back to sleep. It was already past eleven in the morning and he'd rather have his thoughts torment him now, rather then when he tried to sleep. He walked into his small bathroom and turned on the shower, waiting for it to get warm. He stripped off his clothing, being careful to fold his clothes instead of throwing them on the floor like he used to when he had house elves. He opened the shower curtain and stepped right under the shower head. The water ran down his body, flowing over every inch of skin. The water calming his muscles and helping him wind down.

After his shower, he walked into his closet trying to find something to wear. He was on his way to Diagon Alley. There were some things he had to pick up. He grabbed a black pair of slacks, a white dress shirt, and a red tie. He put that on, then some black shoes, the least expensive ones he owned. They couldn't have costs less than 500 galleons, but he couldn't remember how much. Then he topped it all off with a black robe. He looked at himself in his full-length mirror. He could see some of his father in himself, which annoyed him to no end. He couldn't help, but let his eyes wander down to his left wrist. The site that was marred by the dark mark he'd received the summer of his seventh year. He had been completely proud and happy the day he got it, but afterwards, it sickened him to even know he'd allowed Voldemort to place the thing on his body. He shook his head and looked back at himself in the mirror, he was presentable.

* * *

Hermione had finally gotten out. It wasn't at Ginny's insistence or even a feeling of obligation. It'd been because she couldn't stand sitting in the house, thinking about what had happened between herself and Draco so long ago. So, she'd accepted a date with a wizard whom she'd known for almost three months. He was good-looking, nice, and polite. So, it wasn't as if this was a horrible experience.

Hermione and her date, Winson Lordence, sat in a fancy new eatery that had been built into Diagon Alley. The place wasn't filled with many people. It was usually busy on Friday and Saturday nights when the place basically turned into a dance club for the teen and young adult wizards and witches. Right now, it was just a restaurant/pub.

"Hermione, I'm still sort of shocked that you've finally accepted my invite."

"Well, it was nothing personal. I'm just so busy all the time." Hermione said, picking up the menu in front of her.

"Well, I can't complain. If you hadn't been working the day I visited your company, I'd have never met you." Winson said, smiling and showing his white teeth.

"True."

Hermione lowered her eyes down to her menu, but she was really looking at her clothing. She wasn't used to going on dates, so she wasn't sure if what she was wearing was totally appropriate. She had picked a skirt that was long, going almost to her ankles. It was in a light, pale green, secretly her favorite colour. Her top was a yellow fitted tank with a white, lace shirt underneath. And she had worn very short-heeled shoes. She reached down and fixed her skirt as the waitress came up.

"Hi! I'm Randi! Are you ready to order?"

The two diners looked up to see a young witch. She had light brown hair and blue eyes. She had a tattoo on her right hand, a small letter 'R', and a piercing through her fingernail. Not that this bothered either diner. These days, it was completely normal to see a witch or wizard, especially if they were young, have a few tattoos or piercings.

"I am; are you Hermione?"

Hermione smiled. "Sure. I would like to order the salmon and as a starter, the cabbage salad with the sweet and sour sesame dressing."

"Okay, and to drink?"

"Oh, just some water ... with a few slices of lemon, please."

"Okay. Sir, what would you like?" Randi asked, turning towards Winson.

"I'd like to try the wine-marinated chicken." Winson skimmed the menu again. "I'd like the spinach salad with the tomato dressing. White wine to drink."

Randi wrote down the last of what Winson ordered. "I'll be right back with your drinks and starters."

* * *

Draco Malfoy was basically roaming the shops of Diagon Alley. He had already gotten his quills and ink, his usual hair care potions, and the usual book he came to buy. He was getting hungry, as he hadn't eaten breakfast and lunch had passed. He walked out of the shop he was in and onto the lightly crowded street. He took in the sights. There were many dining spots and clubs now that the rebuild was over. Diagon Alley had really changed. There were the shops that had existed before, but now there was more entertainment. And if Draco wasn't mistaken, the twin Weasels had a shop here.

It must have been a cruel joke fate was playing with him when he walked into Bullets. It was a restaurant/pub, during the week, but on the weekend it was a club. He walked in, being greeted by the host and shown to a table ahead of the short line. It seemed the Malfoy name had renewed respect after the show had aired.

He was just sitting down when he saw it. A full head of bushy, chocolate brown hair that had been tamed into a ponytail, and failing, was bobbing around at the table next to his. The person was laughing at something. It was when the head turned away from her companion, trying to catch her breath, that he saw it was Hermione Granger ... on a date. He couldn't believe it. Here he was, thinking about how get her attention and here was someone trying beat him to it. He wouldn't stand for it. Draco got up and walked over to the table, getting a questioning look from the wizard and a startled look from Hermione.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?"

"Eating. Just like you ... and your friend?" Draco said, looking at Hermione's companion.

"Oh! This is Winson Lordence; this is Draco Malfoy." Hermione said, gesturing to each wizard respectively.

"Hello, Draco. Would you like to join us?" Winson said, unsure of exactly what was going on.

"Sure. If Hermione doesn't mind an old friend joining in." Draco said, sitting down and not actually waiting for a response.

Hermione sighed and looked up at the ceiling. This was not going the way she planned. How did Draco happen to come into this restaurant on this day? Was he following her? If he was, why was he doing it? She noticed the waitress hurrying back over. Most likely to take Draco's order.

"I see someone has joined you. Do you need a menu, or can I take your order, sir?" Randi said, not exactly looking at the newcomer to the table.

"I don't need a menu, I'll just take-"

"Oh, Merlin!" Randi said, looking up, finally. "You're Frankie Jordon, well, you aren't him, you play him on Life With Annie. I can't believe you're in this restaurant." Then Randi remembered where she was. "Oh, I'm so sorry. You must get that all the time, now. Uh, can I take you're order?"

The other people at the table saw Draco nod, as if he did go through this all the time. Truth was, he did get stopped sometimes, but not enough for anyone to say he was famous or anything. "That's okay." Draco said with the smile that he used on the WizTv show. "I'll take your turkey burger and chips. Butterbeer and the soup de jour, please."

"Yes, I'll be right back with that." Randi, practically ran off, beaming, going to tell her other young co-workers who was in the restaurant.

"Well, it must be nice to be noticed like that?" Winson said, a hint of amusement and sarcasm in his voice.

"It is. It must also be nice to be so confident in your forties. I hope I'm so confident in myself, you know, that I think I'm still dateable at such an old age ... when most wizards are married." Draco gave a small smirk. "Why aren't you married, might I ask?"

Hermione watched the exchange with bated breath.

"Well, I just haven't found anyone special, yet. It seems all the good witches are being taken by pompous, sarcastic, whory, shits like yourself, these days." Winson said through clenched teeth.

"I had no idea wizards got so grumpy when they got old. I guess I would be that way, too, if I knew death was edging so much closer everyday and no young witches paid attention to me. Yeah, I'd feel bad, too, but I wouldn't blame it on younger wizards who know how to keep a young witch entertained ... and begging for more."

"Okay, that's enough!" Hermione hissed. "I can't believe that both of you are acting like such children. I'm not sure if I should round you both up and get you off to the train for your first year of Hogwarts or just leave the table. I came out with you, Winson, because I thought you'd be mature enough to not let anyone bother you. Draco, the ONLY reason I hadn't objected to you joining us was because I thought you'd changed, but obviously not. What's wrong with you both?"

"Well, Hermione, dear, I wouldn't usually act so, but this ... boy seems to just bring out the worst in me. I'm sorry." Winson was quick to apologize.

"Draco, what's your excuse?" Hermione asked quietly, waiting for what his response would be.

"I don't like you going out with him. Plain and simple."

Hermione scoffed. "I don't really think who I date has anything to do with you and you have no say in it."

"I ... can't." Draco said, looking straight into Hermione's eyes.

"You ... what?!" Hermione asked, angry.

Draco offered no response, he just got up and left. Hermione didn't follow. She was too confused.

* * *

A/N: So, the chapters a bit short, but I promise the next one will be longer. Some of you might be wondering about Harry and Draco's relationship. They aren't exactly friends, but they do have respect for each other and are civil, even friendly sometimes. Harry also, as we know, has a pretty good heart, so he does try and make Draco feel part of the group, so that's why he was invited to Harry's little get-together.  
Winson Lordence will make, at least, one more appearance. I haven't thought too far ahead, but I do know he'll be Hermione's date to Harry and Ginny's party.

* * *

A little something:

Hermione: Winson Lordence? About time I get to have a little fun.  
Author: It's not like you're going to get as intimate with him as Draco was with Vienna. You're not a slut in this story ... at least, not yet.  
Draco: Yeah, Hermione. You can't be a slut like me.  
Author and Hermione giggle and Draco realises what he said.  
Draco: I didn't mean it like that. It's not that funny.  
Hermione: You look so cute when you turn pink.  
Author: Like a little angel.  
Draco: I'm not an angel.  
Author: Prove it.  
Draco: You both come with me.  
Author and Hermione follow Draco into a room and there are some muffled sounds that come from the room a few minutes later, followed by giggles and screams. Then they all come out of the room.  
Draco: I told you I wasn't an angel.  
Author: Just because you spelled the room full of spiders and killed them with an unforgivable doesn't prove anything.  
Draco: Whatever. I didn't see either of you trying to kill them.


	7. Chapter Seven: Wands And Rattles

Chapter Seven: Wands And Rattles

Friday night was approaching closely and Hermione was still as confused as ever over the encounter she had with Draco at Bullets. She couldn't understand why he was acting so ... if she dare think it ... jealous. They'd never shown any actual attraction towards each other, but maybe they had and she just hadn't noticed. Draco did make little jokes about how she looked and always commented on how she'd changed since Hogwarts. Even she had called him cute ... twice. Once while talking to Ginny (it had slipped out) and another time when she was in her office, talking to Draco himself. She was discussing his character at the time, so she doubted he'd realized it was her own opinion.

She opened her closet, which was full of suits and casual clothing, most of which Ginny called 'old fashioned', and pulled out a skirt. One of the few skirts she had that hit above her knees. She wasn't a prude, far from it, but she didn't believe in dressing scantily for no reason. It was probably from all those summers she'd spent with her aunt who'd always told her that mystery was the key to a desirable woman. Mystery in personality and dress. Hermione felt too many girls went around freely giving away what should be earned.

Hermione held the skirt up to her hips, trying to imagine what it'd look like. She hadn't worn the skirt since Ginny's 18th birthday party. It might not even fit, but a spell would fix that. She looked at her shirts, most of which were long-sleeved and dressy-looking. She did have a few tank tops and even a tube top. She'd been slightly pissed the night she bought that. Plus, she'd been dating this really wild wizard who loved to see skin. Too bad he thought Hermione didn't show enough skin; he'd dumped her two months into their relationship.

Hermione sighed. She wanted to go to Harry and Ginny's party. She'd even asked Winson to accompany her, but without something to wear, she might just be staying home. This called for a trip to Hogsmeade to Gladrags. They would have to have something good to wear. She threw on a pair of jeans, a shirt, and some trainers and headed out the door.

* * *

Hermione walked into Gladrags, watching the many witches and wizards browse the varying selection. She looked at all the clothing. Picking clothes was not something she'd ever been good at. Picking a skirt that went with a top was like trying to push a 100 ton boulder up a hill. She wished she'd brought Ginny, but Ginny was busy with the party for tonight. 

Hermione walked over to the first thing that caught her eye. A short, red dress. Simple, except for the rather intricate beading going around the waistline. She fingered the small beads, wondering how long it took to do the beadwork. But then, wondering if someone did it with magic or by hand.

"Hello, my name's Nomi. Can I help you?"

Hermione turned her attention to where the voice was coming from. The first thing she saw was the rather funny-coloured red hair topping the woman speaking to her. Her gaze traveled down to the witches face, it was kindly and smooth.

"Uh, yes, I wanted to know how much this dress is."

The lady's face suddenly turned sour, as if asking the price was the most disgusting thing Hermione could do. "Well, it's an original. Only one in the world."

Hermione could just feel that the price was going to make her feel sick. She may have a good amount of money, but she wasn't rich by any means.

"The price it 1,500 galleons." The witch continued. "Would you like me to wrap it up or would you like it delivered?"

Hermione hoped the witch hadn't seen her eyes bug out. "Is there anything else that's like this, but not so ... intricate?"

"Well, we do have a reproduction of this dress. It doesn't have the beadwork and it's about 900 galleons."

"Well, I just need something for a small party. It's pretty casual, but I want to dress up a bit." Hermione said, trying to keep from saying the dress, and it's reproduction, was just too expensive. And she wasn't the kind of witch who spent large amounts of money on something as silly as clothing.

"Well, there is a flirty little dress that we've had in stock for a year. It hasn't sold too well, but it's very cute."

The lady walked, quickly, away from Hermione. She almost had to run to catch up. They walked through the floating racks of beautiful dresses, shirts, and pants. Past the large display of shoes for any occasion. Around the wall of hand bags, purses, and wallets. Finally, they stopped in the back of the store. Hermione guessed this was like the clearance section she'd shopped in a few times in the muggle world. The lady stopped suddenly, almost making Hermione run into her.

"This is it. Isn't it beautiful?"

Hermione stepped closer to see the soft yellow dress. It had the spaghetti straps, connected to a tulle bodice, that narrowed into a flared skirt. It was sort of baby doll-ish, but it was cute. She didn't have a dress like this in her closet and it would be different, but a good sort of different. She turned to the woman.

"It's very nice."

"It's been marked down a few times, mainly the Hogwarts students like this dress, so we keep it cheap." The witch said with a big smile. "I can tell it'll look very nice on your figure. You have a healthy hour-glass figure, very desirable. This dress is only 150 galleons. Will you take it?"

Hermione looked at the dress again. "Yes. I'll take it.

* * *

Draco was waiting in the living room of his date for the night. She was taking way too long. What she was doing upstairs was a mystery. She'd answered the door in a towel and then had disappeared upstairs. That was almost an hour ago. He was happy he'd come so early, otherwise they'd be late ... if she came down in the next fifteen minutes, that is. 

He thought about this party. Obviously Hermione would be there. Whether she brought that ... annoying wizard remained to be seen. He hoped not. He planned to peak her interests by making her a little jealous. The witch he'd asked out looked amazingly like Hermione. She had chocolate curls, but they were much more tame than Hermione's ever would be. She was slimmer than Hermione, but the money she'd spent made her have an hour-glass figure anyway. And her brown eyes were almost as beautiful as Hermione's. They had this weird swirl in them that creeped Draco out a bit, but they were alright. He probably wouldn't see the witch after tonight.

Draco was ready to go upstairs and drag the witch down when she finally walked down the stairs. Draco's eyes couldn't help but travel down her legs. The witch had on a black mini dress, that hit the very middle of her thighs. Which had not a bit of fat on them. The top of the dress, as Draco's eyes flew there, was strapless and, as he found out when she turned around, had a large hole in the back, just barely covering the area above her actual ass. He didn't think much fabric was used while making this dress.

"Are you ready to go, yet?"

The witch giggled. She was so excited to be going out with Draco Malfoy. "I sure am, sweety. Let's get going."

* * *

The party was in full swing when Draco and his date walked through the fireplace. A few people danced and a few people sat around talking and laughing. Draco saw that most of the guests were old classmates. Not many Slytherins, but he expected that anyway. The only Slytherin he could see was his friend Blaise. He was standing alone, nursing a glass. Draco walked over to him. 

"Blaise, did you get pulled into coming here, too?"

Draco's friend turned around, his dark skin reflecting the moonlight coming through the windows. "Nope. I was actually one of the creators. I helped them get the party ready. It was only natural that I come to admire my work."

"Well, good job." Draco said, feeling a tug on his suit jacket. It was his date. "Oh, Blaise, this is Tiffani."

Blaise's eyes wandered her body, then focused on her face. "Hello, Tiffani. Nice ... Underwear."

"This ain't underwear, honey. Draco bought me this dress for tonight." The witch giggled along with Blaise's deep chuckle. He was laughing at her Southern drawl, what she was laughing about, he wasn't sure. "Anyway, I don't even have any underwear on. It'd make the dress look bulgy."

"Tiffani, why don't you go get us something to drink?" Draco said, eager to get rid of the witch. She was great to look at, but her sophistication was questionable. Tiffani shuffled off happily.

"I thought you'd be over the air heads by now."

"Hey, I needed a date and she looks great." Draco said, trying to defend his choice. "Would you pass that up?"

"Depends. Does she even know how to spell 'pass'?" Blaise smirked. "I'd rather have a girl who has a brain."

"She has a brain." Draco smiled cockily.

"I wasn't talking about the two on her chest. I thought you said there was some witch you'd decided to like. Where is she?"

"I think she's here, but maybe not." Draco said, just as Hermione and Winson stepped out of the fireplace, to be greeted by the hosts. "She's here, now."

"Granger?!" Blaise coughed a bit. "I thought that was just a one-time thing. A mistake."

"It was a one-time thing, but I've been thinking about it ever since it happened. You have to admit, we have a good bit in common."

"What? Reading, talking about boring things, and arguing?

"Ha ha, Blaise. We don't argue as much as we used to. In fact, up until the other day, I'd say we were slightly friends."

"What happened the other day?"

"I saw her in Bullets, you know the place, and she was on a date with him." Draco pointed towards Winson. "And he had the nerve to insult me."

"If I know you, you provoked him first." Blaise gave Draco a knowing look.

"So, what if I did? I've held in these feelings for Granger for years, why should I let this ... old wizard take her right from under me?"

"Does she fancy him?"

"Probably not. I mean, she's never even mentioned him before. Where did he come from?"

"Maybe just you didn't know about him. Why not go ask Weas-Ginny? I'm sure she'd know."

"Good idea." Draco said, patting Blaise on the back. "I knew I was your friend for a reason."

Draco crossed the room, looking for Ginny. She would probably be with her husband. It was like the two didn't have separate bodies, Draco thought. If Potter wasn't gone, then they were attached at the hip. And she'd even sometimes bring him lunch if he was at practice. Draco just sighed. He was jealous. He wished he had someone like that in his life. It would probably give it more meaning.

"Draco!"

Draco looked around and saw Ginny calling to him from the kitchen. She was standing right next to Hermione, who looked like she wanted to disappear. Winson was nowhere to be seen. Draco smiled and walked over to Ginny.

"Ginny, you look ... great tonight." He said, walking into the kitchen and giving Ginny a slight hug.

"I think I know that, Malfoy. Harry's been saying it ever since I put my dress on." Ginny laughed and Harry turned around to give her kiss on the cheek.

"Oi, Malfoy. Glad you could make it." Harry said, walking closer to join the small group.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Draco said, half lying. He'd rather be at home than being tortured by having to see Hermione with that wizard.

"Draco, you look well tonight." Hermione finally piped up. She still wasn't sure how she should approach him after the other day.

"You, too. Where's Winson? In the bathroom, colouring his grey hair?"

"Draco, I don't know what you have against Winson, but he's a nice bloke. Why you feel the need to attack him is beyond me." Hermione retorted, rather stiffly. Harry and Ginny exchanged looks behind her.

"You know what? Harry needs to help me do something in the ... bedroom." Ginny said, pulling Harry with her. "Come on, HARRY!"

Draco stood there, looking Hermione in the eyes. She didn't break the connection.

"Hermione, I know this may not be the best place or time to say this, but I've got to get something off my chest."

"Really? What is it?" Hermione asked. Her face and voice softening at his almost cowardly voice.

"I - ever since that time in the forest, no, it was before that. Ever since about seventh year ... I've had this ... I don't know ... I've fancied you."

Hermione was quiet for a whole two minutes before she even showed any type of emotion. And, it wasn't the one Draco expected.

"So, it's been an entire year since I've been with anyone and all of a sudden, when I meet someone and I'm happy, you decide that you fancy me? What kind of idiot do you take me for? I'm not going to be another one of your little conquests. Sure, I did sleep with you ... and honestly-" Hermione paused, her eyes filling with tears. "I'm not going to get into this with you."

"But, Hermione-"

Draco watched Hermione walk off and find Winson. She said something to him and they both looked back at Draco, then they both sat down, staring daggers at him. Draco figured that the way he'd brought that out may not have been the right way. He sat down, only to find Tiffani tapping her nails on the coffee table.

"When are we going to do something fun? You dragged me here, and then you left me."

"Listen, Tiff, I could just tell you to leave and go on about my fucking business." Draco said, trying to keep his cool. He hoped this party would hurry and end. It embarrassed him enough how Hermione had just blown him off, but he guessed he couldn't blame her. This did seem sudden.

Just as Draco was thinking this, Harry and Ginny walked into the middle of the room and announced that dinner was ready and that everyone should take a seat in the dining room. Draco grabbed Tiffani's hand and headed towards the dining room, which had been enlarged especially for tonight. Draco noticed a reporter in the small crowd. He wasn't sure if the Potter's had invited him or not. And Lavender was in the crowd. She worked at the Daily Prophet, and probably had her quill that recorded everything. She wasn't called the queen of gossip news for nothing.

* * *

Once the small group was seated, Ginny disappeared into the kitchen and brought out a large lasagna she'd been working on all day. The reactions around the table all said that they were hungry and pleased to be treated to such a delicacy. Draco noticed Hermione whispering something into Ron's ear. Draco hadn't even noticed his presence, but he should have known. 

Everyone was served and, while she was eating, Hermione couldn't keep her eyes from wandering to Draco and his date. She couldn't stop thinking about what had happened earlier. Could Draco have been telling the truth or had he just been trying to get her away from Winson. To make her another one of his conquests. She couldn't think why Draco would be so rude to Winson, when she was sure Draco didn't know him. Maybe what he said had been true. She couldn't deny that Draco had made, what she thought, were playful, yet flirtatious comments over the years. Most she had laughed off, but after the scene in the forest, she'd taken them a bit more seriously, but with every new witch on his arm, she'd decided that the comments and the intimate time they spent together most likely meant nothing.

Hermione smiled at Ginny because, despite her changing moods lately, she was practically glowing with ... pride? She wasn't sure what exactly Harry and Ginny were supposed to announce, but she was sure it was big news. Harry had invited Lavender for an exclusive on the news and a reporter to take a few pictures, she guessed. Whatever it was, it was going to be big. The wizarding world didn't take anything that had to do with Harry lightly.

Hermione was taking her last bite of food when Winson excused himself to go to the bathroom. She smiled at him and took a look at Harry. Harry was beaming. She watched the looks they exchanged. Love in their eyes. If only she could have that. It'd be a nice change to her busy, dull life. Hopefully, Winson would be able to help her with that.

* * *

"Okay, guys. So, you all knew we had a little announcement we needed to make today." Harry said, holding Ginny firmly at his side. She smiled at him, then at the reporter, who took a picture. Everyone started whispering, wondering just what the announcement could be. 

"I'm sure most of you have noticed that I've been a bit moody and my stomach's been expanding, as a few of you have pointed out. I went to the doctor a few days ago and found out ... We're going to have a baby!" Ginny said, and the crowd went wild. Some people expected it, but for it to be confirmed was a whole different thing.

The reporter took a few more pictures, including one where Ginny lifted her shirt a bit and you could see a slight bulge. Harry looked even more proud, if possible. He seemed to not be able to remove the goofy grin from his face. Everyone congratulated them and champagne was served. Ginny, of course, had a pumpkin juice instead.

* * *

A/N: So, here is chapter seven. I think it's a bit crappy, but it's what came out of my brain, so deal with it. 

I'd like to thank all my reviewers on this story:

broadwaychick07, Annaleah, Alexandra90, laffytaffy, nOx-slythrnbabe, DaOnleeSam, yoyen007 .

I love you for reviewing and liking my story.

Uh, so, Draco confessed his feelings, but with a bad result. Don't worry. These two will get together.

And a pregnant Ginny. Who didn't see this coming? If you didn't, something is wrong.

* * *

A little something:  
Draco: Hermione, why'd you blow me off like that?  
Hermione: Well, wouldn't you after all the things you've put me through?  
Draco: No. I'd sleep with you a few times, then blow you off. You couldn't even do that.  
Hermione: Hey, it's not my call. It's hers.  
Author: Don't look at me, you both had all this drama going on at Hogwarts before I was even old enough to comprehend it. I wasn't even there. 


	8. Chapter Eight: The Show Must Go On

Chapter Eight: The Show Must Go On

Vienna Lockwood held her head high as she entered the set to finish filming the fifth episode of Life With Annie. She heard the whispers about her and her baby. About how she'd accused Draco and then it was found out that the baby was really her ex-boyfriend's, who didn't want to have anything to do with her. Luckily, for her, the people who gossiped, their jobs depended on her keeping her job and they couldn't leak her story out because once it hit the news, people wouldn't be very interested in her television character and that could mean no show.

Vienna felt ashamed. Here she was, being coined as the best role model for witches between ages 13 - 25 and she was pregnant with a child she barely had the money to take care of and the father wanted nothing to do with the baby. Plus, the only person that really ever made her feel wanted had turned away from her after he found out he wasn't the father. She could barely contain her tears when they did scenes together, but she'd countered it with rude remarks and such. The characters were best friends, who had grown up together and told each other everything. It was getting harder and harder to act like that when, in real life, Draco barely acknowledged her.

Vienna, sat down in her makeup chair, waiting for her makeup and hair to be done. She noticed Draco sitting in the corner, going over his lines. He'd always done that. Practiced his lines right up until the time he was in front of the camera. She felt the need to say something, but didn't know how to bring up anything with him. She racked her brain.

"The lines seem to get more numerous with every episode, don't they?"

Draco looked up, and then spotted who was talking to him. Not wanting to be completely rude, he replied. "Yeah, I guess."

Vienna could hear the annoyance in his voice, but she went on, anyway. "I heard you were at the Potter's party. I wish I'd been invited, but the exclusive is coming out tomorrow, so I'll just read about it. Did you have a good time?"

"Sure. I had a regular, out-of-my-mind, fun time." Sarcasm was dripping from every word, and a bit of ire, too.

"It was that bad, huh?"

"Listen, Vienna, is there a reason you're talking to me?" Draco asked with a sigh.

"I've been wanting to say I'm sorry for a long time. I sort of knew you weren't the father and I shouldn't have cheated on you. It's not like me, at all."

Draco walked over and gave Vienna his full attention now. "Well, how are you, exactly?"

"I want to tell you, but I have to be able to trust that what I tell you will not leave the privacy of just us."

"It won't and if you value the friendship we had, you might want to try and trust me."

"Okay, I don't even know where to start." Vienna cleared her throat. "I grew up in a house where I was ignored and shunned most of the time. I grew up being insecure and thinking I was worth nothing and I had this boyfriend, we've been together for years, off and on, and he makes me feel like someone ... sometimes. And then you came along, and you made me feel like a princess for the first time in my life. But when my boyfriend, his name is Treve by the way, came back to me he treated me special and I knew it was because of the money, but I bought it anyway. We were together, he borrowed some money, then left. You were the only person I could go back to. Then I figured that I was pregnant and, even though I knew it was Treve's, I knew you'd take care of it if it was yours. That you'd take care of us. So, I told you it was yours and hoped you would just accept it. I feel bad for even having thought about doing that to you. Now, Treve doesn't want anything to do with me and my parents told me I'd better not show up at their door with any babies ... so, I've got nowhere to go and Miss Granger still hasn't told me what's going to happen with the show. If I don't keep this job, I don't know how I'm going to support us." Vienna rubbed her stomach, as tears streaked her cheeks.

"Vienna, not to sound like my character, but you really need to get a better picture of yourself." Draco ran his fingers through his hair. He was never really good at giving advice, but he'd try. "I don't know why you think you're not good enough. You were good enough to get my attention, weren't you?"

"For a few nights of sex. I may be young, but I'm not completely stupid. You were just using me as entertainment until something better came along."

Draco couldn't deny what Vienna just said. It was true.

"And I can tell you're distracted a lot. You have been ever since I met you. It's like you're always thinking. What about?"

Draco was caught off guard by the question. "Well, I **_do_** think, you know."

"I mean, even when we were ... you know ... you seemed to be in another place. Not really with me."

Draco knew what she meant. All those times together ... with Vienna and all the other women since he started having the feelings... he was thinking of only one person. Hermione Granger.

* * *

Hermione was sitting in her office, it was almost lunch time and Winson couldn't make it to take her out. She was a little let down because Winson was always busy. But, then again, so was she. She knew he was held up in his own office, doing some paperwork that was already a few days late. She felt a bit bad that he was stuck under a pile of papers. She'd done it enough to know how bad it was. 

Then an idea came to Hermione's mind. She'd just pick up some lunch and go take it to Winson. He may not be able to leave his office, but he certainly didn't have to go hungry. Hermione smiled. It was nice to be able to do this. She'd seen Ginny do it many times for Harry and she'd always been a little jealous of it. Now, she could do it for once.

Hermione grabbed her cloak and headed out into the unusually cold summer's day.

* * *

Hermione stepped into Winson's secretary's office and saw no one. The secretary must have left for lunch. This was just too perfect. No one would be there to disturb her and Winson during lunch. Hermione held the basket of food she'd gotten from Bullets in her hands. She wasn't sure if she should knock on the door or just open it. She heard the desk move, maybe Winson was doing paperwork as she stood there. She gave a dainty knock and heard what she thought was Winson saying come in. 

"Oh My Gods!!!"

Hermione dropped the basket in her hand. Food flew from the basket, landing on her feet, legs, and on the floor and desk of the office. She couldn't take her eyes off Winson, who just a second ago, had been pounding his secretary into the desk. Now, the secretary was scrambling around, trying to get her shoes and blouse. Winson was staring at Hermione's stunned face.

"Hermione, it's not what it looks like. Kelli was helping me with my paper work and ..."

"Winson, how could you do something like this?! I - ugh!!!"

Hermione felt rage build up in her heart. It ran up her chest and into her shoulder. Down right her arm, past her elbow and it flew straight into her balled up fist. She swung and Winson fell back against his desk, holding his stinging face. The secretary, who had been watching the scene, quickly exited the room, wanting to escape Hermione's wrath. Hermione advanced on Winson, ignoring the food that crunched and gushed under her feet.

"Draco saw right through you. He didn't like you and I wondered why. Of course he would know a womanizer ... he is one. Why didn't I listen to him and just leave after he left the restaurant that day? He was probably going to tell me, but he didn't want to make me angry. I wouldn't have listened anyway. Ahhhrrrggghhh!!!!" Hermione screamed.

Hermione stepped on Winson's toe, hard, causing him to yell out in pain. She spat onto the floor, even though she usually hated spitting, and stepped out of the office, slamming the door behind her. She looked over to the secretary, who was cowering by her desk.

"Love, if you want him, you can have him. He'll probably just fuck you a few more times and leave you for another cheating whore like yourself. I can't believe you did this, when you knew we were together. And all those times, acting so nice and friendly. Innocent! You two deserve each other."

And with that, Hermione stormed home, not noticing the strange stares she got from the people on the street. She'd completely forgotten that her feet and legs were splattered with food and her shoes were trailing the spilled food she'd ordered for herself and Winson.

* * *

"Has anyone seen, Hermione? She should be back by now." Ginny yelled onto the set. She thought Hermione was going to have lunch with Winson, but when she called, Winson wouldn't say a word to her. Just hung up on her. 

The only people left on set were Draco and Vienna, and maybe a crew boy, but he was somewhere else, now that the episode was wrapped. They'd been filling each other in on what had been going on while they had been apart. Draco and Vienna looked over to Ginny.

"I haven't seen her since this morning." Vienna offered.

"I saw her a few minutes before lunch, why?" Draco said, wondering where Hermione was. They may not talk very much, but he knew she NEVER left work before six in the evening.

"She went to go see Winson and I haven't seen her since. Samantha said she hasn't returned and I really need her input on the season finale show." Ginny said. She had hoped Draco knew where she was, but now she was getting worried. "I better go to Winson's office to see if they know where she went, and then stop at her house."

"I'll go to her house. That way, you can see if Winson knows where she is ... and not worry about going to see if Hermione is at home. You should get back to your house ... and into bed in your condition." Draco said, not wanting to say that he was worried for Hermione. He'd told Vienna a number of things, but he hadn't told her about Hermione and he certainly wasn't going to tell Ginny. She talked too much.

"Okay. If you really want to." Ginny said. She could tell by Draco's weak excuse that something was going on. What? She didn't know. "Just call me from her fireplace if she's there. Otherwise, I'll come over after I see Winson and we'll figure it out from there."

"Goodbye, Vienna." Both Ginny and Draco called to the form sitting on the couch in front of the break room.

* * *

Draco apparated as quickly as possible to Hermione's flat. He'd never actually been there, but he'd heard her give out the address in passing. The color of the flat was a rich coffee colour, detailed with a burgundy/wine colour. He walked up to the door and rang the doorman, since he didn't think Hermione would let him in even if she was there. 

After lying to the doorman about being Hermione's brother who hadn't seen her in years, Draco raced up the stairs and to the very top flat. He pulled his wand out, ready to attack if anyone ambushed him, and knocked on the door. He had to wait for a few minutes, but finally Hermione answered. She looked like hell. Mascara ran down her face. Blusher imprinted with tears and fingerprints. Lip gloss was smeared over her mouth, nose, and cheeks. And her hair was even messier than it usually was.

"What the **_hell_** happened to you, Granger?"

"You were right about him. I can't believe I didn't see it." Hermione said, simply. She stepped back and walked into the house, falling back onto the couch she'd been crying on since she got home.

Draco walked in, even though she hadn't invited him in. He closed the door, but didn't lock it. He watched as she started crying again. He wasn't sure what to do. He usually stayed away from witches when they cried. It was one reason his relationships never lasted very long. Once a witch started getting emotional, tears would flow, and he'd have to leave.

"Granger- Hermione, what are you talking about? Who was I right about?"

Hermione gave a slight hiccup and brought her face up out of the couch cushion. "Winson. I walked in on him and his secretary at lunch and ... oh, Malfoy, I don't know what's wrong with me. I haven't had a bloke stay with me ... I mean, even Ron and I split up. But then again, we were better friends. Is something wrong with me, Malfoy?"

"No. No. Nothing is wrong with you." Draco said, wondering why today, of all days, he had to have so many run-ins with witches who thought they were nothing. He briefly thought back to what an article said about the show. _'The show Life With Annie really gives witches, especially young witches, reasons to feel good about themselves when most of the time they are told they aren't good enough, not pretty enough, not thin enough. It's about time witches get a role model who is not the perfect girl and she's perfectly fine with herself and doesn't need anyone's approval.' _Maybe Hermione had been right back in seventh year when she said that all wizards like him did was give witches reason to hate themselves and become emotional wrecks that no one wants to deal with later. "Hermione, Winson was stupid. He didn't know what a wonderful witch he had. I'm sorry for him because he'll never get the chance to really get to know you. The beautiful person you are ... inside ... and out."

Hermione stopped crying. She couldn't believe her ears. Sure, her and Malfoy had become sort of like buddies over the years, but he'd never said something so ... beautiful and actually sound sincere about it.

"Thanks, Malfoy. I needed that. I just - I'm usually not like this." Hermione gestured to her face and her clothing.

"That's okay. I kind of like it." Draco laughed. "Scary Spice, mixed with a little Broken-Hearted Spice."

"I have no idea how you know about the Spice Girls, and I'm not even going to ask." Hermione laughed. "I'm going to go clean myself up. The kitchen's over there. Help yourself ... unless you want to leave now that you know where I am."

"I wouldn't leave if you paid me to."

* * *

"Draco!" Ginny called through the door. It was open, so she'd just come on in. She was relieved when she saw Hermione walk out of the bedroom, but that turned into alarm when she saw a cut on her arm. "Oh, Hermione what happened?" 

"Nothing, Gin. I accidentally cut myself when my scissors fell out of the drawer."

"Oh. So, where have you been?" Ginny asked, eyeing Draco, who was sitting at the dining table, chewing on a croissant.

"You will never believe what happened. Winson was cheating on me." Hermione said, sitting down on her living room couch where'd she'd been a while earlier.

_"Cheating? Winson? Who knew he had it in him?"_ Ginny shook her head, getting back to Hermione. "I mean, you must be distraught."

"Not really, anymore. Draco sat here and talked to me a bit and I've already started getting over that bastard."

Ginny gave Hermione a look. She barely ever cursed. "I wish you didn't have to go through that. You've been though so much with wizards. Sometimes, I wish I could kill them all to make you feel better."

"You could if you used the AK unforgivable." Draco said, matter-of-factly.

"I wouldn't want you to do that, Ginny. There are a few good wizards out there ... I just have not been lucky enough to find myself one." Hermione said, sighing and letting her head fall on her best friend's shoulder.

"Don't worry. I'm sure there's one right under your nose." Ginny said, looking at Draco, who was eating the last of his croissant and staring at the stain Hermione's tears and makeup left on the couch cushion. "And like they say, 'The show must go on."

* * *

A/N: Uh, yeah. So Winson cheated on Hermione. Well, he was cheating before Hermione actually went out with him, so ... yeah. Anyway, I saw this as a way of getting Hermione to think more. You know, about just because a wizard seems good doesn't mean he is good. And just because a wizard seems bad, doesn't mean he is. You get it?  
Did anyone notice Winson's secretary's name? It's Kelli. My friend's name. She wanted to be written into the fic, but not as a big character, just making a small appearance. Just to be able to get on the 'net and know her name is in a story. Of course, Kelli is nothing like her character. She'd never cheat on someone ... I hope.

* * *

A Little Something:  
Hermione: So, Draco and I got cheated on in this story. What's with you and all this betrayal? Have you been hurt recently?  
Author: That's really none of your business if I have been.  
Draco: Oh, leave her alone, Hermione. She's only writing what comes to her.  
Hermione: You know, Draco, the author told me you're going to get hurt in a chapter very soon...  
Draco: Hurt?! By who?!  
Author: I can't reveal that right now. You'll have to wait and see.  
Draco: I bet you I don't. Now, if I do something for you, will you tell me?  
(Author whispers in the Draco's ear and he pales)  
Author: And only if you do it twice.  
Draco: Hey, I'm not going to watch baby movies with your niece and nephew while you go out on a date ... twice.  
Hermione laughs her ass off. 


	9. Chapter Nine: How Did You Know?

Chapter Nine: How Did You Know?

Hermione woke up, remembering the events from last night. Draco, Ginny, and herself sat around talking and drinking tea. It was around nine when Ginny went home and then Draco left twenty minutes later. Hermione wanted to go into work today, but Ginny insisted that she stay home for a day or two ... just to get over the stress of the other day.

Hermione got up and walked into her living room, just to be surprised by a living room full of white and black roses. Her hand flew up to her mouth in surprise. It wasn't everyday she walked into her living room and it was filled with flowers. And it was her favorite flower. But who would know that? Then it hit her. Maybe this was Harry or even Ron's doing. They were trying to make her feel better, most likely.

Hermione went over to her coffee table and smelled a few of the roses that sat in a red vase. They smelled heavenly. She would have to thank Harry and/or Ron later. She went into the kitchen and put some water into a kettle. She sat the kettle on the stove top, set the temperature, and walked away.

Hermione walked back through her room and into the bathroom. She stripped off the gown she'd put on and hopped into the shower. It was relaxing, at first, but then the scene from yesterday flew back into her mind. She still didn't understand why Winson would do such a thing. She had thought that she'd be safe with an older wizard. She thought he was too old for games and would be more likely to settle down with her after a while, but she was wrong. Older men could be just as bad as the younger ones. A tear slid down Hermione's cheek and the spray of water quickly washed it away. Hermione willed herself not to cry. She'd done that for hours yesterday and she didn't feel like it again today. She washed quickly, got out of the shower, and went to get dressed.

* * *

"Ginny, is Harry there?" Hermione called into the fireplace. She'd had her cup of tea and was feeling much better now. 

"Uh, yeah. Wait a moment."

Hermione saw Ginny's face disappear from the fire, but she could still hear sounds coming from the house Ginny and Harry shared. She couldn't help but overhear the conversation between them.

_"Harry, someone's at the fireplace."_

_"Tell them to go away and come get back into bed."_

_"Harry, it might be important."_

_"Ginny, what's more important? Our love-making or some bloke from my team?"_

_"It's not some bloke, it's Hermione. Get up and talk to her."_

_"It's Hermione! Why didn't you say that?"_

"Hermione, what's up ?" Harry asked, trying to fix his unruly bedhead.

"Nothing much. I just wanted to thank you. It was a really nice gesture and did make me feel a bit better."

"Hermione, not to be totally clueless, but what are you talking about?"

Hermione sighed. "Didn't you and Ron send me a roomful of roses?"

"No. Ron was here with me most of last night, but he might have. I didn't, though. But it sounds like someone went through a lot of trouble and money to make you feel a 'little' better." Harry said, wondering who sent Hermione the flowers. He knew it wasn't him and he was quite sure it wasn't Ron. Ron was too busy thinking about a new auror case to even think about doing something like that.

"Oh." Hermione was a bit disappointed. Mainly, because she felt that it must have been Winson who'd sent her the flowers. She didn't want anything from him ... ever. And she really didn't want to throw away all the beautiful flowers. But she would if they were from Winson. "Well, anyway, I'm sorry for disturbing your morning. I'll talk to you later."

Harry was about to tell her that she hadn't disrupted, but Hermione had already disconnected.

Hermione left the fireplace and turned back to the rest of her living room. And before her eyes, all the flowers disappeared and in it's place was a message, spelled out in roses.

'If you are curious, Hermione, and I'm sure you are, come to the park down the street, for a very special treat. Try not to be late. Be here by noon.'

Hermione laughed as the flowers exploded and beautiful rose petals fell upon her like confetti and onto the floor. She was stunned for a moment, but then looked at the clock on her wall. It was already eleven in the morning. She'd have to hurry if she didn't want to be late.

* * *

Draco hoped to Merlin that Hermione didn't disregard his message. He'd set up a wonderful little picnic lunch to make up for the one she didn't get the other day. He flattened out the blanket he brought, which he borrowed from his mother, who thought the idea was romantic. Then he sat down the basket of food he'd brought, specially prepared by his favorite house elf from home and sat down the wine, which he'd placed a chilling charm on. 

He placed a black and white rose together on the edge of the blanket. He walked around to the front of the scene and looked at it. It was almost perfect, but he couldn't figure out what was missing. He thought for a few minutes, used his wand, and conjured a card. He quickly wrote a message in it and went to hide behind the bushes.

* * *

Hermione crossed the street, hoping it wasn't past noon. It was about fifteen minutes to twelve when she finally left her house. She had quickly thrown on a pair of black shorts that hit just the middle of her hips, a red tank top, and some platform sandals. She pulled her light white sweater around her a bit tighter and walked a bit faster. There was barely anyone out today, probably because it was a workday and it was noon. Most people were in their place of work having lunch or at a nearby eatery. They didn't have time to come to the park and enjoy a meal. And kids were in school, so the park was quiet. 

She was confused about exactly where to go, since the flowers had only told her to come to the park. It was when she looked at a nearby tree that she saw an arrow drawn on a piece of paper with her name on it. Did she get the hint that whoever had organised this knew she'd need help getting to where they wanted her? She followed this, and two more arrows until she happened upon the picnic set up for her. She looked around and saw no one. At least, no one paying attention to her. She reached down and picked up the small card that was sitting on a criss-crossed display of two roses.

'You've decided to come, so I guess I will have to reveal myself and hope that you don't walk away.'

Hermione didn't really understand what the card meant. Obviously, the person was hiding from her, but what did they mean by hoping she didn't walk away? She looked around again, wanting to know if this was a joke or if this was something serious. She sat the card back down, unsure of what to do next. Should she just sit down or should she just remain standing? She was about to sit down when she heard the rustling of the bushes and Draco Malfoy came out.

"Malfoy?!"

"Hermione."

Both people stood there, staring at each other. Neither knew what to say next, really. Hermione looked back down at the display. That's when she noticed something she hadn't before. There was a big 'M' in the middle of the blanket. It obviously stood for Malfoy.

"Let me guess, you were the one who left the flowers in my flat?"

"Yeah. I wanted to-"

"Make me feel better." Hermione finished for him.

"Yes, and the lunch is for the one you didn't get yesterday. If I went too far, let me know. It could all be gone with a wand movement, you know." Draco said, using his wand to emphasize the point.

"No. It's sweet, really. It's just ... I would have never expected you to put so much effort into something just to get me into bed." Hermione said, her voice starting to lower itself. Why couldn't a quality wizard do things like this for her instead of a playboy?

"Hermione, if I wanted to get you into bed, don't you think I would have pursued that last night? We were both alone, in your flat, and you were pretty much a wreck. If I really wanted to just bed you, I think I had a pretty good chance last night, wouldn't you say so?"

Hermione blushed a bit. _He certainly could have_, she thought. "Well, maybe you just didn't want to have to risk being fired if I decided that you were being an asshole."

"You won't fire me." Draco said, holding up a hand to stop Hermione when he saw her lips began to move. "I'm not trying to be smug, it's just I know you won't. The show's a hit. Mainly because of the relationship between Vienna and myself. If you were to replace me, Vienna would most likely leave and then what would you have? No show."

"You've been talking to Vienna, I see."

"Yeah, she's worried about the show. Are you going to cancel it or what?"

Hermione sighed. "I don't see why you're so worried about it."

"Vienna is my friend, despite what happened. If she has no job, she has no one to help her take care of her baby."

"What about the bloke who got her pregnant?"

Draco laughed. "He's a wanker. He got a little money from her and then sent her an owl, saying he couldn't handle a baby and that he didn't really want to be with her anyway."

"Okay, what about her parents?" Hermione asked, crossing her arms. She was sick of Malfoy having all the answers.

"They basically threw her out after Hogwarts. Like I said, she has no one. If she loses her job, I'll have to step in and help her and I certainly wouldn't work for someone who fired someone for making one little mistake."

"You know something? We do have spells **and** charms **and **potions to prevent pregnancy. It's not **my **fault she let some wizard use her." Hermione hissed. "But I'm not going to cancel the show. I'm just going to speed up production. We've got three shows left this season and she's already starting to show. If we keep most of her shots chest and above, no one will see anythng. The thing we need to worry about is the media seeing her. If they see her, that's when the problems will start."

The couple was quiet for a long moment afterwards.

"Are you staying for lunch? This food can't just sit here all day."

Hermione smiled. "Sure."

* * *

After lunch, both Hermione and Draco sat sated and full. They watched the sparse line of people who walked across the clearing in front of them. Hermione's head laid only inches from Draco's lap. He had a strong urge to stroke her hair or even her face, but he didn't. That would move things too fast and he was sure Hermione wouldn't respond well. 

Hermione looked up and straight into Draco's eyes. She didn't even think he had been watching her. She saw something there that she'd never noticed before. It was something she couldn't exactly pinpoint, but it was something she'd seen before. In her parents' eyes when they told her that they loved her. She saw it in Harry and Ron's eyes when they were concerned for each other. Was it that Draco Malfoy**_ cared _**for her? No, it couldn't be. She quickly broke the connection.

Draco's eyes saddened as he thought she was finally getting it, but then she'd looked away. He'd seen confusion in her eyes. Was she confused about what she was feeling ... if anything? Maybe he just wasn't making himself clear enough, but he didn't know what else he could do besides spelling it out for her.

"Hermione, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, I guess."

"Did you ever think about us ... after the forest thing?"

Hermione started at the question. She looked straight up at him again. "Maybe. Have you?"

Draco wondered if he should just say he did ... constantly. So much that sometimes sleep was the only escape he got from the endless thoughts, but he was a Malfoy and proud. He didn't want to put himself out there if she didn't return his feelings.

"Sometimes. That was one confusing night, wasn't it?"

Hermione sat up and looked almost past him. "Yeah. It was such a relief when I finally found Ron and Ginny again, and Snape, gods, I had no idea."

"Yeah, he was pretty banged up. It looked as if a wild hippogriff had stomped him a few dozen times." Draco said, remembering just how bad his godfather had looked. It was the first and only time he'd ever seen him look so weak and small and pale. It truly scared him. "I'm just lucky my mom made it through without much injury."

"Yeah, it was lucky that the deatheaters abandoned her and went looking for Harry, I guess." Hermione said, but then looked at Malfoy's pained expression. "Do you know what happened to her?"

"Yes. I got to see everything up close. After she was well enough, she put her memory into a pensieve. Mainly, because she didn't want to have to be bothered by it. Well, me, trying to be the good son, stumbled upon her pensieve while cleaning and accidently got pulled in. I saw everything. From the time they took her from her bed, up until they left her for dead. Friends she'd known for so long, sat there watching her get tortured and raped and beaten. No one did anything. They laughed and helped. It made me totally sick. And to think I wanted to be like them at one time." Draco looked up at Hermione for the first time while talking. "I've never told anyone this, but I cried myself to sleep for an entire week afterwards. I knew why she'd taken the memory from herself. I kept dreaming about it. I didn't lock it away, though. It made me want to get rid of the fuckers once and for all. And when I found my father ... all my rage just burst out. I don't even remember saying the killing curse. I just thought about it and my wand just threw it out. I couldn't believe he'd let these people do all this to her and not even be a bit angry about it."

"Oh, Draco. I'm sorry ... that your dad was such a horrible man." Hermione said, a tear falling from her eye. She was hurting for Draco.

"The sad thing is, he wasn't always so fucking cold-hearted." Draco said, clearing his throat and holding his tears back. "My earliest memory of my father was us rolling around on the floor, laughing and he was tickling me. My mom was sitting there, watching and laughing. Her hand on her stomach. I think she was pregnant, but she lost the baby, Voldemort didn't want her to have it, so he tortured her until she miscarried. After that, my father started to slowly change. He was never the same again."

"That's so sad. I never would have imagined that your father was anything, but a heartless bastard." Hermione's hand quickly went to cover her mouth in shock that she'd said such a thing. "Oops! I didn't mean that, at all. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. He was one, there's no denying it."

"Well, at least you have your mom in good health, now. That's all that matters." Hermione nodded and burped, causing both of them to laugh and it lightened the mood. "Excuse me. I've never burped in front of anyone expect Harry, Ron, and Ginny. You must think I'm so disgusting."

"Nope. You're very refreshing, Hermione. Most witches act so stiff and proper around me. They figure it's how I want them to act, so they act that way and not like themselves. You don't like me, so I don't have to worry about you acting that way."

"Who said I didn't like you? I do, it's just ..." Hermione trailed off.

"Just what?"

"It's the type of witches you date and how often. You date these air heads, who barely know how to spell 'air' and all you do is have sex with them. You have a fun week or two with them, then it's on to the next and you've been doing it as long as I've known you. The witches you choose, they dress trashy, even if it's in a classy way, and all they want to do is be able to tell their friends or the press that they've been with Draco Malfoy. It'a almost annoying. I mean, I know you can be sweet and romantic, you've shown it, but you ruin that by being ... a boy."

Draco chuckled. "By being a 'boy'?"

"Yeah, boys are only interested in sex and which girl looks the best. When will you become a man and be more interested in how a woman thinks, speaks, and carries herself? Maybe if you did that, I'd like you more."

Draco had nothing to say to that. He was what she said he was. He was a boy. He was interested in ONLY what a witch looked like and her social status. He really didn't care if they could hold a decent conversation. Half the time, he made the witches stay silent in his presence and they didn't argue because they didn't want to anger him and lose a chance at being with him. He wasn't stupid. He knew that most of the witches he dated only did anything he requested was because they really wanted the ultimate prize: Being Mrs. Draco Malfoy. A free ride through life and a higher social status than they could have ever reached on their own or with a regular wizard.

"Anyway, it's late. I better get going." Hermione said, getting up and smoothing her clothing out.

"Maybe we'll do this again?"

"Sure, but not in the park. The grass itches my ass and legs until I take a bath and I can't stand the itch."

Draco followed Hermione's movements and then looked at her curiously. "Then why did you stay here all this time?"

Hermione turned around and gave Draco a smile. "I wanted to talk to you and I wanted to ask a question."

Draco was flattered a little. "What's the question?"

"How did you know what type of flowers I liked?"

"I've known since the graduation leaving feast. You wore white ones in your hair and you told Weasley that they were your favorite flower and that you'd love to have dozens and dozens at your wedding." Draco smiled smugly.

"And you rmembered that." Hermione said more to herself, than Draco. "Well, I'll see you later."

Draco watched Hermione walk away with the white and black roses he'd put in her hair earlier. He couldn't stop the wide smile that slowly grew upon his face. Yes. Hermione was definitely a witch worth sticking with ... even for a little while.

* * *

A/N: Okay, finally it's time for the ninth chapter. You should read my home page on here, so you can know about anything that's going on with me or stories. Especially this one. 

So, Hermione and Draco got their little one on one time. I'm sure some of you saw this coming. Well, maybe not this EXACT thing, but you had to see something like this coming. The picnic thing actually came from something an ex-boyfriend did for my 16th birthday (we're still good friends today because he does cute little stuff like this all the time). I thought it would be a romantic thing for Draco and Hermione, plus it would make Hermione feel a little better after the Winson thing. The rose thing was sort of like what Severus did for Draco's mom ... only on a larger scale. And Hermione got a glimse of who Draco is. She's starting to see him as something more than a womanizer.

The next chapter will certainly raise your eyebrows, I think. I'm actually working on it with Kelli. I needed her to bring some of her ... wildness to the story because Draco changes Hermione's life. The next chapter will show Hermione very OOC. Mainly because she's ... well, she's not herself, but she isn't someone else. No polyjuice or anything like that.


	10. Chapter Ten: Season Finally

Chapter Ten: Season ... Finally

The last show of the season had wrapped and they'd had a party and everything. Most of the actors had secured their parts, but a few had been cut. Vienna and Draco's salaries would be increased for the next season because they had become a bankable pair. They had become household names in one season. It was something that hadn't happened yet in the wizarding world and the cast and crew were proud.

The scene at the end of the party was lazy and dismal. So many people who had never known each other had developed attachments to each other and would truly miss not seeing them almost every day. The sadness only elevated when Vienna made a small speech about how much the part meant to her and how much the support she'd gotten from some of the cast really helped her along.

The last two people left in the room were Hermione and Draco. Draco was left behind because he was waiting for Blaise to come and get him and Hermione was still cleaning up the few pieces of rubbish left behind. She hadn't realized that Draco was even in the room until she bumped into him.

"Draco, what are you still doing here?"

"I'm waiting for Blaise. He's taking me out for drinks with the other blokes we know."

"Oh. That sounds fun." Hermione said, putting the rubbish bin down.

"Aren't you and Ginny doing anything?"

"Harry and Ginny are leaving for their week-long holiday tonight. It's supposed to be the usual husband's gift to the pregnant wife. So, I'm alone tonight. I'm okay with that, though. It's normal."

Draco looked bothered. "It shouldn't be. Don't you have other friends?"

"Of course I do. They just have lives of their own. Lavender's at a party for some famous muggleborn heiress. Parvati and Padma went home a couple of days ago for a few weeks. Luna is with Ron somewhere, planning their auror missions and talking about how to keep their engagement safe from Weasel bows or something. Neville is off on another 'herbology discovery' trip. Dean is busy at St. Mungo's and who knows where Seamus is. I think, but I'm not sure, that-"

"Whoa! Information overload." Draco laughed and Hermione laughed, too, but it was weak. "You're coming with me."

"What?!" Hermione almost screamed. "No, I wouldn't want to intrude on your 'boys night out' thing."

"You wouldn't be. Just come and have a little fun. I bet you'll like it." Draco took ahold of her hands, as if begging her to come out and have a life for once.

Hermione didn't say anything, just let Draco hold her hands. Then she sighed. "Okay, I'll come. Your friends won't mind, will they?"

"Who cares if they do? It's a celebration for me. I can bring whomever I please." Draco let go of Hermione's hands and got his leftover piece of cake. "Get your stuff. Let's wait outside."

* * *

A black limo drove up and Hermione looked to Draco. Draco instantly got that Hermione didn't travel by limo very often and might have been a little confused and even embarrassed by it. He gave her an ensuring smile and waited for the driver to get out and open the door for them.

Hermione was the first to enter the limo and she noticed the look on Blaise's face. He obviously didn't expect to see her and he couldn't hide it, at first. She sat down in the farthest corner, feeling like she was intruding on Draco's night out. Draco followed and then the door closed behind them. All were silent for a moment, until the car started moving.

"Granger, nice to see you." Blaise said, looking more at Draco than at her.

"Nice to see you, too." Hermione said, shifting as the dark Slytherin's eyes fell on her. His brown eyes were piercing and she could see why witches used to say, while they were in school, that his gaze could turn them into melted chocolate. "I hope I'm not intruding. Draco said I could come."

"You're always welcome, especially if Draco invites you." Blaise chuckled deeply. "I'm just surprised. I didn't even think you liked to drink."

"I don't usually. Just a little wine or champagne every now and then. And a little whiskey in my tea when I'm really sick."

"Yeah, Hermione's a real drunk." Draco said, being sarcastic in a good-humoured way.

"Don't tease." Hermione gave a little pout. "I thought you said your friends were taking you out. Is Blaise your only friend?"

"No. We have to pick them up." Draco turned his eye to Blaise. "Who are we picking up?"

"Well, Theodore certainly wanted to come, and Adrian. Marcus said he would come, but that he'd get their on his own. And I didn't ask anyone else."

"Good group. I just hope Adrian doesn't get ... you know how ... when he gets pissed."

"How does he get?" Hermione asked, sounding a little worried.

"He already likes to flirt like mad, but when he gets pissed, he practically humps the leg of any witch he sees. In a way, it's sort of funny." Blaise answered, shaking his head.

"I remember that first night after the war was finally over. That witch who didn't want to go home with him." Draco started laughing and Blaise did, too. It took a moment, but then Draco continued. "She had to literally water him down to get him off her. But Adrian turned it around and still ended up taking her home. Only thing is, Adrian woke up the next morning and saw the witch gone and she'd left a note. 'I thought you were sweet and I didn't want to do this to you, but you forced me to. Maybe you'll see me again one day.' Of course, Adrian didn't know what she meant until he looked in his mirror and could see she'd gone through his chest of drawers and found that she took a few pieces of jewelry and a small bag of galleons he'd taken out that morning. It was sad, but funny as hell."

"I guess that's funny." Hermione laughed, but it was fake. She was actually a little worried about the Adrian bloke. She'd never really met him, but she just felt he'd get hurt or in trouble if he just picked up women, not knowing anything about them.

"Oh, look, there's Adrian's place right over there."

Hermione looked out of her window. They were approaching a dark-looking house. It was small, probably just two bedrooms, at most. Hermione always thought the Slytherins she went to school with would live in huge mansions and such, but then remembered that most of the houses the Slytherins would have inherited went to payments and such to the Ministry and families. So, many of the rich Slytherins had half their wealth and not-so-grand houses. The house Adrian lived in was black and almost disappeared against the dark night sky. The door was light-coloured. A bright grey with black trim. The garden was manicured to perfection. Not a leaf out of place, not a fruit on the ground.

The limo stopped and they felt the car move. The driver was getting out to announce their arrival. Hermione watched the short, round driver walk up the walk of the house and knock lightly on the door. It was only about two seconds later that a wizard stepped out of the door. He followed the driver down the walk and there was a pause as the driver let him in, and then the wizard entered the car, staring at Hermione.

"I didn't know we'd have a female companion tonight." He said, holding his hand out for Hermione to shake. "How are you tonight?"

"I'm well." Hermione said. She studied the wizard for a moment. He was tall, not as tall as Draco, but he wasn't too much shorter. His medium brown hair was cut short and his face had chiseled features. Stronger than both Draco's and Blaise's. Hermione thought he was rather good-looking, so she figured he could definitely get away with flirting.

"Good to know." Adrian said, settling into his spot some more. "You look awfully familiar, but I can't place you."

"It's Hermione Granger. From school." Blaise said, a touch of amusement in his voice. He still held onto his beliefs that halfboods and muggleborns were inferior, but he didn't think they needed to be exterminated as Voldemort had thought. Blaise thought that maybe he could get along with them ... as long as he didn't have to come in contact with actual ordinary muggles. He seriously wondered if Draco really fancied the witch or if this was just another conquest.

"Hermione Granger?!" Adrian said in surprise. He couldn't believe it. Not only was he riding in a car with a muggleborn, but she actually looked sort of nice. She'd changed a bit since school. Her hair wasn't as bushy, but it certainly wasn't tame. Her teeth were smaller than he remembered and she'd slimmed down a bit. She'd lost her baby weight or it just went to the right places. He looked at her chest. It wasn't the largest he'd seen, but it was sizable. Her backside, which he couldn't really see, looked firm, but only seeing or touching it would confirm that. "What a surprise. Are you accompanying one of my associates, here?"

"Draco said I could come." Hermione said, noticing Adrian's straying eyes. She scrunched down a bit, wishing he'd stop looking at her like a hungry man looks at his first food in weeks.

"I'm glad he invited you." Adrian said, a chuckle in his voice. He and Blaise shared a look.

* * *

The ride was quiet, Hermione staring out the window, Draco and Blaise whispering quietly, and Adrian still staring at Hermione, trying to figure out why she was coming with them. The road outside was clear. It seemed no one was on the streets, but then again, Hermione didn't travel the streets this late at night and she wasn't sure what area they were in anymore.

It was only about twenty minutes until they arrived at the next place. This place, Hermione noticed, was much brighter than Adrian's house. It had a white outside and brown shutters. The garden was very sparse; just grass and one fruitless tree. The limo came to a stop and the driver once again made their presence known. A tall wizard followed him to the car and he came and sat down, not saying anything, at first.

The other wizards didn't say anything, just nodded slightly and went on about their business. Hermione knew this was Theodore. She'd seen him a few times before. He was usually alone and didn't say very much. He was cute with his boyish features and ear-length black hair. Hermione stared for a moment and planned to look away, but he caught her before turning back.

"Is there something I can do for you?" He said, his voice a little gravelly. His eyes dark and hypnotic.

"No. I'm sorry for staring."

"Don't be. If anything, I should be staring at you. Here's a little lion hanging around with serpents. I would ask what you're doing here, but it'd be rude." Theodore said before quickly turning and saying something to Adrian. Both seeming to quickly forget about her.

"Draco. Maybe I should go home, now." Hermione whispered to Draco.

"Gods, Hermione. Don't let these blokes scare you. They're only like this because they don't know you. Once they know you, they'll change, I promise." Draco said, not actually looking at her. She looked around, none of the wizards were really paying her any mind. Maybe she was just paranoid.

* * *

They arrived at, what looked like, an old abandoned building in the middle of the woods that they were now in. The limo bumped and shook as they rode over the sticks and dirt clumps on the ground. The car slowed, but didn't stop. Hermione looked at Draco and saw that he was staring out the window with bugged eyes. What was going on, she wondered. The car finally came to a stop and the door opened a moment later. The driver stood, watching as the wizards climbed out and then moved to help Hermione out, but Draco stopped him and helped her himself.

"What is this place, Draco?" Hermione asked, letting go of his hand.

"Not a place you should be." Draco said, giving Blaise a look. "If I had known we were coming here, I wouldn't have brought you."

Blaise laughed along with Theodore and Adrian, who obviously knew what the place was. "Draco, she's a grown woman. I don't think a few dancing women will bother her much. I'm sure she's quite familiar with what she'll see."

"What is this place, Draco?" Hermione repeated.

"It's a pub ... and sort of ... a gentlemen's club." Draco answered, not moving even though the other wizards were halfway to the building already.

"I've never been to one of those before." Hermione said, slightly amused. "Come on, let's go."

Hermione pulled Draco along behind her, watching as the other wizards stepped up to the door and said some words to the man guarding the door and walked inside. Hermione stared back at the guard, who was giving her a hard look. They stepped inside and the place was smokey and seemed surreal. The other wizards walked up a flight of stairs, followed by Hermione and Draco. They sat down around a table in a private box. They could see the stage clearly, sitting above the crowd and bar below. Everyone got comfortable and settled in while a tall, black-haired wizard walked over with a woman on his arm.

"I see you blokes made it."

"Yes, we did, Marcus." Blaise said, looking at the woman hanging on his friend's arm. "Who's the blonde?"

"I'm not exactly sure. She was standing by the bar when I got here and she's just been following me around. I decided not to question it." Marcus said, taking the girl's hand and sitting down, then allowing her to sit on his lap. "I might ask how Granger appeared here?"

"Draco invited her." Adrian said, looking at Hermione for a moment, then turning to look for a waitress.

"Hermione Granger. I haven't seen you in ... three years?"

"Yeah, I guess you're doing well for yourself." Hermione said, a little uncomfortable amongst the five wizards and the girl. She'd never been in a place like this and didn't really know why she hadn't asked Draco to take her home, but Ginny had said she needed to get out ... and that was certainly what you would do here. Plus, Draco's friends had brought him here to celebrate and he'd invited her, she wouldn't feel right asking to go home, especially now.

"Yes. I am doing well. Adding to the family fortune and many other things. How has your business been going?"

"Very well, Marcus, as I'm sure you know. Draco does work for me."

"Yes, I must have forgotten. I've already had a few drinks, waiting, and I must not be completely in my right mind."

Suddenly a waitress came up. She was dressed in a suit-type outfit. A dress shirt and jacket, cut to be tight and short. Then, little tuxedo-cut shorts. It was cute, really, Hermione thought. Then Blaise ordered drinks, which were obviously expensive, and Blaise told the waitress to keep the drinks coming until he commanded them to stop.

* * *

Hermione grabbed a small shot of something green in colour. She didn't feel very adult asking what the drinks were. The wizards knew, though, and were drinking them down as if they were water. But Hermione noticed that Draco was drinking a bit slower then the rest. He seemed to be watching her more than drinking.

Hermione downed the drink as music filled the place. She noticed everyone's eyes turn to the stage. She quickly took another drink from the round platter and downed it before looking herself. The stage was lit with floating candles. A young witch, probably around Hermione's age, danced sensually out onto the stage. She twirled, as if she was a ballerina, and flew down into a split. Then brought herself back up by holding the pole in the middle of the stage.

Hermione had never been a person to watch adult movies or care about any adult entertainment, so she couldn't help the blush that was slowly creeping onto her face. She looked around the table. Everyone's eyes, including Draco's and the girl's, were on the witch downstairs. Hermione wondered if this was the sort of place were the women got completely nude or if it was more of a teaser type show. She brought the question up to Draco.

"No, they don't get nude on stage." Draco said, barely looking at Hermione while answering. "If a wizard wants something more, he's got to go to the private rooms. Usually only rich wizards go there because it costs quite a lot."

"Oh." Hermione said, blowing a sigh of relief. She reached over and downed another drink, knowing this wasn't really like her at all. Maybe it was the atmosphere or the people she was with, but she felt that she could let loose and not care what anyone thought because they were doing the same things. It was actually freeing, not having to be proper and completely ladylike.

As the witch onstage completed her dance to a room of applause and whistles, Hermione slid closer to Draco. He looked over at her, but didn't question the action. He was slightly pissed so he wasn't really thinking that Hermione would never get so close to him if there wasn't a professional reason behind it.

Another witch came onstage dressed as a mediwitch. She'd seen the costume before. Only it was much shorter and tighter. And the witch had heels on. Hermione couldn't help but let out a giggle over the similar entertainment of wizards and muggle men. They loved when women dressed up in a costume of their fantasies. Hermione remembered overhearing that Harry would've loved Ginny to dress up as a muggle cheerleader, but Ginny had refused. Mainly because she had never seen a cheerleader before and wasn't as serious with Harry then, as she was now. Hermione had shown Ginny a cheerleader a few weeks ago and Ginny had said she'd sort of understood Harry's attraction to them, but still wasn't sure if she wanted to do it for him, especially now that she felt so fat and ugly being pregnant ... which, as Hermione and Harry constantly said, wasn't true.

Hermione was starting to get itchy, just sitting there and watching. She was never the sort to get aroused in public and never thought she'd ever be aroused by watching a woman dance onstage. But something about being so close to these wizards and knowing they were thinking about naughty things, made her feel naughty. And then, it came.

"Are there any girls out there tonight who'd like to enter our contest? You could win 100 galleons." An announcer called from the area near the stage where the witch was finishing her dance.

Hermione wasn't sure what had hit her. She got up, ignoring the shocked and curious stares coming from her companions. She followed the few other women who were walking towards the stage, too. Most were dressed in jeans, tank tops, and skirts. She was the only one in a suit and simple heels. She wrote her name down, as the other witches. She was number four. The very last one. She didn't go to sit back with her companions. She still had a little fear of what they'd think.

* * *

The first witch went up and she was obviously very pissed. She could barely stand up straight, let alone dance. It ended with a few boos and a request to take her home. The second witch was better. She didn't have much on to begin with, so it was a short dance, but very active. The witch right before Hermione was a very tall, very skinny witch. She knew how to move, sort of. She swayed and swung, gaining a few yells and growls. Finally, it was Hermione's turn.

Hermione walked to the stage and a song came on. It surprised her that it was a muggle one, and one she knew. Welcome To The Jungle. She had heard the song a few times, but had never known the words. She did know the melody, though. She walked to the very middle of the stage and leaned forward, her hair coming out of it's bun and falling to cover her face. She arched back up, slowly, seeing that a wizard in the front row had picked up her hair scrunchie. She moved her leg out in front of her and twirled around, walked to the pole and walked around twice, unbuttoning her suit vest as she went. She got it off and twirled it around her head, then wound it around her wrists, dipped to the ground and slowly came back up, poking her ass out.

Hermione pulled the vest over her head and turned, earning a few protests, but she surprised them all when she grabbed onto the pole, spread her legs and spun around, her legs opening slowly as she spun to the floor. She pushed her legs together and got up, undoing her skirt zipper and letting fall to the floor. She was now in her underwear and a tight shirt. She walked the perimeter of the stage, blowing kisses as she did. She fell to her knees and leaned forward, her hair covering most of her body. She let her hands flow down to her waist and pulled her shirt over her body and head. She heard a few howls, but it really didn't register. She was more pissed then she'd ever been in her life and if it wasn't for the drinks, she would have never gotten up on the stage. She rolled around on the floor as the song came to an end, then got up and gave a small bow. She picked up her clothes and got off the stage. She asked where the bathroom was and went inside to put her clothing on.

* * *

"What the heck were you doing?" Draco asked Hermione when she came back to the table. He was slightly pissed himself, but he knew this was not normal behavior for Hermione Jane Granger.

"I'm a big girl, Draco. I was just having a little fun. Weren't you the one who said I needed to have more fun?"

"No."

"Oh, well, someone said it." Hermione sat down, noticing waitresses walking around, taking small pieces of paper from all the people in the place. She leaned over onto Draco and grabbed another drink. Draco stopped her.

"I don't think you should be drinking anymore."

"Stop bothering the little lion. Let her have some fun. At least we were here to enjoy it." Adrian said, smiling even more at Hermione. He slid closer to her and touched her leg. Normal Hermione would have certainly blushed and then slapped his hand away, but pissed Hermione just moved his hand even farther up her leg. Draco saw and jerked Adrian's hand away, earning a smirk from Adrian. "Sorry. I didn't think you were so serious about her."

"She's not in her right mind, Adrian. I'm sure you've noticed that. Don't take advantage. I'm the one who has to answer for anything that happens tonight." Draco said, frowning as the wizard was walking back onstage to announce the winners.

"We've got two winners, as usual. The runner-up and the winner." The wizard opened the paper in his hand. "Our winner of twenty-five galleons and a free lap-dance is ... Katie O'Malley." The room heard a quick burst of applause.

The witch that went on before Hermione bounced onto the stage. You could tell she was a little angry, but she wasn't a sore loser. She stood to the side and waited for the winner to be called.

"The winner of one hundred galleons is ... Herminny Granger."

Hermione jerked her arm out of Draco's hand and made her way to the stage. She would have tripped, but Katie O'Malley helped her, whispering that Hermione should take it easy on the drinks next time. Hermione just smiled and went to get her galleons from the wizard. He handed them over and the room filled with applause again. Hermione beamed and both witches bowed. Then made their way back to their respective places.

Hermione held her bag of galleons over her head as she sat back down, her wizard companions clapping for her. She smiled. Draco downed a drink, not sure what to do with the pissed Hermione. He considered telling the boys to take him home, but what would he do with Hermione, would she even be able to take the wards down at her flat?

"Hermione? Can you take down the wards on your flat?"

"What flat?"

Draco had his answer right there. He just decided not to let Hermione drink anymore. He got the drink she'd pick up and spell it into water. She seemed not to know the difference, well, until Marcus picked up one of the shots that were supposed to be for her.

"What's this? This tastes like water. I swear, if those people have started sending water up-"

"No, Marcus. Those are Hermione's drinks." Draco winked, but Marcus was too far gone, along with everyone but him.

"Why are you giving her water?"

"Dracos, you've be-en giving me wahhter?" Hermione slurred a bit. "Gi-give me a real dri-nk."

"Maybe I should sober you up, Hermione."

"Don't you dare. I'll kick your ass." Hermione said, getting another drink. This time, a real one.

* * *

Finally, when it seemed Blaise had had enough to drink, he declared it time to go. Marcus decided to stay and so did Adrian and Theodore. Draco and Blaise practically had to drag Hermione to the limo. She was up for a few seconds, then fell asleep.

"What are we going to do with her?" Blaise said, directing the driver where to go. "I don't think she'd know how to get into her flat."

"We'll just go back to my flat. Hopefully, she won't kill me in the morning." Draco said. The rest of the trip was in silence.

* * *

"Never thought I'd see the day when the lioness would lie down with the serpent." Blaise joked as he watched Draco get a sleeping Hermione into bed and then climb in behind her, trying to keep a little distance between them. It wouldn't help if she thought he was trying to molest her. If that happened, he very much doubted she'd want to be in a relationship with him.

"Ha Ha, Blaise. You can let yourself out, I'm sure. Thanks for the ... eventful night."

"No. Thank you. I never thought I'd ever get to see Granger in her undies. Looks right fit."

"Blaise, if you don't leave, I'm going to kick you in the ass."

Blaise sniggered. "Alright. I'll see you soon, I'm sure."

Draco watched Blaise leave his bedroom, still laughing silently. Blaise was pissed, just like most of them had been. It was only luck that Draco remembered that Hermione had never really drank and that he needed to stay sort of sober to watch out for her. He pulled the cover over himself before falling off to bed himself. Dreams of Hermione on stage making his dreams sweet for a change.

* * *

"What the hell?"

Hermione woke up with an arm around her. She looked around the room. Red walls. Pictures of people she didn't know. She looked at the bed. Black covers and white sheets. This wasn't her bed. Then she looked at the arm. A pale arm. She was almost afraid to look at the owner of the arm. She did after a second, and her reaction was much bigger than her first one.

"Malfoy, what the bloody hell are you doing here?!" She screamed, throwing the sheets off of her, and hitting him in the process.

Draco quickly woke up and stared at Hermione. His mind was obviously still registering how Hermione got into his bed. When it hit him, he laughed. Of course, Hermione saw nothing funny about it because she didn't remember what happened yet.

"What are you laughing about? What's so damn funny?"

"You don't remember what happened last night, do you?" Draco said, a smile trying to mask his laughter.

"What happened? I didn't sleep with you did I?"

"No. You came with me last night and you got pissed." Draco left out the stage dance. He felt it'd be too much right now.

"I did? Well, I guess that would explain my headache." Hermione sat up in the bed. "Why didn't you just sober me up?"

"You didn't want me to. Believe me, I would have if you hadn't threatened me."

"I threatened you? Gods, I can't remember anything." Hermione closed her eyes. "Where are we?"

"You're in my flat."

"Ah, that would explain the ... flashy, dark decor."

"I like it. I live here. It's fine." Draco got up, a hangover not bothering him very much, as he didn't drink much last night. "In fact I just bought the cover and sheets you're lying on. They took most of my last two checks."

"What?! What are they made of?!"

"Silk, suede, and goose down feathers for the cover. Silk thread and Egyptian cotton for the sheets."

"Rich. My bed stuff is only cotton and some sort of jersey material. Didn't cost me more than 75 galleons."

"Well, you want some coffee to help?"

"Sure. Is there a bathroom I can use?"

"Yep. That door, right there." Draco pointed and walked out of the room to fix some coffee and breakfast. He might not be the best cook, but he could get a little breakfast on the table. Living by himself had taught him lots of things. Cooking and cleaning being the biggest.

Hermione got up, surprised that she was still in her clothing. The only thing that had been removed was her vest, and that was hanging on the chair near the door, and her shoes, which were next to the door. She yawned and walked over to the door Draco had pointed to. She opened the door and walked into it. It was decorated pretty well. Black stone tiles covered the walls and emerald green ones on the floor. She used the toilet and washed her hands, wishing she had a toothbrush, but then remembered she could just cast a mouth cleaning charm. She hardly ever used it because she was so used to brushing. Her parents, being dentists, didn't really think the charm was as good as an actual brushing, so she'd done it until she'd moved out and it just stuck with her.

She wondered if it'd be too much to take a shower, but did it anyway because she felt sort of grimy from the night before. It was a long shower, which helped her sober. She dried off and was met with Draco outside the door. He grinned at her wearing a towel and a blush.

"I kept your coffee warm."

"Thanks."

"Would you like me to cast a cleaning spell on your clothes or would you like to do that?"

"Could you? I really need to just sit and drink this coffee."

Okay." Draco grabbed her vest and collected the rest of her clothing from the bathroom, not once questioning that Hermione hadn't minded him touching or seeing her underwear.

* * *

"You didn't have to walk me home, you know."

"I know, but after last night, I'm not sure what you could do."

Both of them laughed because Hermione had finally remembered what happened last night. After recovering from her fainting spell, she hit Draco for letting her stay there and gave him a peck on the cheek for not bragging or making fun of her about the events that went on the night before.

Hermione opened her front door and was about to go in, but Draco stopped her. "You forgot your galleons."

Hermione accepted the bag of galleons from Draco and smiled. Both leaned in, about to kiss, but someone was opening their door and Hermione turned away, blushing. She nodded and then went inside, closing the door on Draco. Finally, he could tell, he was in a good standing in her eyes.

* * *

A/N: Hermione's obviously got a wild side. One we've never seen before ... she's never seen it either, apparently.  
As I mentioned, Kelli helped me write this chapter, especially the part about Hermione's dance. She danced around to the song while I wrote down what she was doing. And a few lines were her's, which I will point out and give her credit:

1. "Yeah, Hermione's a real drunk." Draco said, being sarcastic in a good-humoured way.  
2. "Is there something I can do for you?" He said, his voice a little gravelly. His eyes dark and hypnotic.  
3. "The winner of one hundred galleons is ... Herminny Granger."  
4. "Rich. My bed stuff is only cotton and some sort of jersey material. Didn't cost me more than 75 galleons."

Give Kelli a round of applause ... you don't really have to. It's not like she'll know.

Hermione has finally gotten quite comfortable around Draco, as she wouldn't get pissed around just anyone. And I included Draco's friends for a reason, but I won't reveal that yet. They will play a part in something. Well, I should just say they'll be mentioned again. Especially Marcus. Winson will also make another appearance and so will Kelli, his secretary. Then, they will never be mentioned again, for those of you who don't like them.

As for my little trip, it was quite nice. I spent the week in San Fran. It was something I've been planning to do for a while and haven't had a chance until now. And the strangest thing happened to me there, it sort of inspires a few of the ideas in my next chapter, which I'm still working on.  
And even though I don't much beg you for reviews, it'd be nice to get more for the number of hits I get ... unless people are just clicking on my story accidentally. Thanks to me wonderful reviewers. You really keep me wanting to continue the story, because sometimes I just feel like stopping, but I look at my reviews and think, I should keep writing. These people want to read the story and hear the ending. Anyway, as long as I get reviews I will DEFINITELY keep writing.

* * *

A Little Something (I'm sorry for not including one last time):

Draco: You finally woke up in my bed, Granger.  
Hermione: It's not like we did anything.  
Draco: Yeah, you're taking a long time for us to get together. What's going on?  
Author: Don't you want to take it slow, gain some trust between yourselves, build a strong relationship?  
Draco: Lady, we're fictional characters. We don't care about that sort of stuff. We want the good stuff.  
Hermione: Draco, sometimes, you are so single-minded.  
Draco: What? Just because I think about sex? Don't you both?  
Hermione: Every now and then.  
Author: Most of the time.  
Draco: See? Now there's a witch who can tell the truth. I want to marry you.  
Author: I'm not a witch, Draco.  
Draco: You're not? Merlin! And just when I thought I'd found my match.  
Hermione: Do you see what I have to be paired with?  
Author: Yeah ... how can you not just jump on him every second.  
Hermione: Goodness. That is _not_ what I meant.


	11. Chapter Eleven: First Date

Chapter Eleven: First Date

* * *

It was a complete surprise when Draco showed up at Hermione's door a week later. He hadn't spoken to her very much and he certainly hadn't mentioned coming over. She didn't say anything, just let him in the door and watched as he walked in and sat down on her couch. She closed the door and went to sit near him.

"I guess you're wondering why I came over."

"I figure it's to see me, but I can't always be sure."

"I did come to see you." Draco smirked. "I wanted to apologize again for last week. If I had known that was where Blaise was planning to go I would have never- "

"Don't apologize. I've realized that last week was good for me." Hermione saw Draco's confused look, she continued. "What I mean is, I've always been so ... stiff and sort of prudish. I know you've thought that, as have most of the people I've encountered, so I don't deny it. I actually felt more free after last week, if you can believe that. I actually wore shorts and a bathing suit top yesterday while eating lunch on my balcony. Something I would have NEVER done before. I realize that most of the wizards in the pub were pissed, but their comments and such actually made me feel worth something. I mean, I only felt down because of Winson, but you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I guess I understand that." Draco chuckled along with Hermione. "But I also have another reason for coming over."

"Which is?"

Draco sighed and shifted in his seat. Hermione could tell he was a bit uncomfortable, but before she could say anything, he finally found his voice. "Uh, I wanted to invite you over for dinner. A date, I guess."

"A date? Sure. When?" Hermione asked, surprised that Draco was making such a straight forward move in their quick building relationship, which was still in the moderate friendship stage ... or so she thought.

"How about Friday night? It's a tomorrow night, so you can find whatever it is you want to wear and I can gather my ingredients and-"

"You're going to cook ... for us?!"

"Yes. I've learned a few things. Don't sound so surprised." Draco laughed at the look on Hermione's face. It was a cross between shock and disbelief. "Living on your own, and not having any house elves, will make you learn things you've never known before. My mom offered me a house elf, but she's so used to house elf service and we only have three left, I just decided to let her keep them."

"Well, that was ... sweet of you." Hermione said, sort of surprised still. A 'nice' Draco Malfoy was still something she had to get used to ... even after all this time. And she couldn't help wondering if this was all a game to him. Being nice until he got his prize.

"It sure was. I mean, have you ever washed your own dishes?"

Hermione nodded. "I've been doing it since I was eleven."

"Well, no one told me that you are supposed to wash them as quick as possible before the food dried on the dishes. After a few tries, I just started using a cleaning charm."

"Why didn't you use that from the start?"

"I was trying to do things on my own, without magic, you know." Draco sighed and looked down at his left wrist, which he noticed that Hermione's eyes went there as well. Both knew what was there. "After the Voldemort thing, I sort of wanted to know what a muggle goes through. Call it ... killer's remorse, I guess."

"Well, and I'm not knocking you for your past, but you shouldn't have joined. I mean, you knew after the ... accident at Hogwarts with the headmaster, you were not meant to be a death eater. Not a killer."

"Well, I've killed ... and so have you. So, maybe I was cut out, but just couldn't follow it through." Draco chuckled. "You know, there's something like a death eater training camp for young death eaters. I went, so did Blaise and pretty much everyone else I knew. If you didn't make it through ... you were beaten and left. If you died, oh well. If you lived, the death eaters kept close tabs on you to make sure you didn't say anything. That was enough encouragement for anyone to make it through. I remember Pansy-"

Hermione knew Draco stopped because Pansy had died during the war. Not from the light side, but her own. It turned out she was in love with someone on the light side and had given him a little information, to keep him safe, and was found out. Voldemort gave her over to some of the older men in the group. They raped and tortured her until she was almost unrecognizable. Draco had had a chance to see his girlfriend, for so many years, before they threw her somewhere. It had hurt him deeply, even though they weren't going out at the time, they were just friends, but it rocked him to the core.

"You remember how proper she used to be." Draco continued after a few moments. "It was so strange to see her running and ducking and dodging. I was surprised she made it through. I asked her how she got the strength. She said she wanted to live and if it meant acting completely different from usual, she'd do it. And the first time she killed ... I didn't think she'd be able to. She was near crying, I could see. Even though she hated muggles, she had never really thought much about killing them ... at least, not her killing them."

"It's okay, Draco. A lot of us had to do things we didn't want to during the war. If we didn't ... we probably wouldn't have made it out alive. I remember having to kill someone. Even though I held so much hate for what he was doing and how he thought, I couldn't help pity the person. He was young, younger than me, and I knew he'd been brainwashed into this. I wanted to let him go, but I could see that if I did, he'd turn around and kill me before he left. So, it was either him or me and I wanted to survive. I thought, why let him go? He'll kill me and then kill anyone else he saw. Maybe Ron or Harry or even my parents. I couldn't let him go, knowing that if I did, I could be responsible for my loved one's deaths."

Both sat still for awhile, thinking over the war. It was so long ago, but so fresh in their minds.

"Uh, I better go. I've got to go see someone.Oh, and here's the address." Draco said, after a few minutes of silence, handing her a slip of parchment.

"Yeah, I'll see you Friday?" Hermione asked, almost sad Draco was leaving. She liked knowing how he felt during the war. No one talked about it much anymore, but she still felt the need to talk about it ... sometimes, and to get a different view from the other side, was exciting. She didn't feel so alone, thinking she was the only one who still thought about it.

"Of course. And be ready for a good meal."

Hermione nodded, watching Draco let himself out. Something about him and his new honesty, kept pulling her in. She didn't want to have feelings for him, but she couldn't stop the ones that were developing.

* * *

Draco apparated into a small clearing. It was dark, as the place was surrounded by trees and hills. Yes, for Severus Snape, this was a paradise. His godfather had moved from the place he was before and now lived in a beautiful house in a lonely sort of clearing. No neighbours, or shops, for miles. The house was beautiful. Grand in architecture and moderate in size. It was perfect for the resident.

Draco walked over the path to get to the gate that stood around the place his godfather lived. He walked up the short walk, past the small garden of herds and plants for potions that stood in front of Severus' house. Draco touched a leaf of a plant and knocked on the door, making sure to do so loudly because Severus was almost always in his potion's room in the basement, absorbed in his work.

It took almost ten minutes for Severus to get to the door. Indeed, he had been working on a potion and had chosen to bottle his finished product before coming to get the door. He didn't bother looking out; if the person visiting could see the house, then it was someone he would let in. He looked surprised to see Draco as he hadn't seen him in weeks. He let his godson in.

"What a surprise. Has your life suddenly become so boring that you had to come see me?" Severus said in a sarcastic drawl. Draco knew he was joking, even if it didn't seem like it.

"My life is always boring, Severus. Plus, I'd visit you anyway." Draco said, taking a seat in the sparse living area. Just a few chairs and couch, a small television, a radio, a grand fireplace, and a few side tables.

"I'm surprised you would. Aren't you busy being 'Mr. Malfoy: The Star'? Severus chuckled deeply.

"So, I take it you've seen the show?"

"Once or twice. I usually only watch the shows, The Potion Studies and The Wizard Weekly News. But after I heard a aquaintence of mine speaking of a blonde fellow on televsion, I had to find out who it was and, lo and behold, it was you. I watched the second show and a show a few episodes after that." Severus said, walking into the kitchen with a limp to get him and his company some tea. "They do know that the witch playing Annie is expecting?"

"What?! How'd you know?" Draco sounded surprised. Vienna hadn't been showing that much and they tried to keep her stomach out of the shots as much as possible.

"I've treated many witches who thought they could keep their conditions hidden until they graduated Hogwarts. Of course, I never told, it wasn't my business, but, point is that serving Voldemort, you became quite observant and I'd just notice all these pregnant witches who couldn't seem to remember to use spells, charms, or potions in the heat of the moment."

"Anyone I know?"

"A few ... and one in particular. Pansy."

"Pansy?"

"Yes, she was with child, but her parents found out and ... used muggle means to get rid of it. It was the baby of the wizard she fell in love with."

Draco sighed. "But wasn't he a pureblood?"

"Yes, but on the wrong side, Draco. A blood-traitor."Severus said, entering back into the living room. He sat down two cups and a pot of tea. He served both of them, watching Draco's face. "I see this bothers you."

It could have been me, thought Draco, but kept that to himself. He responded with something else. "Well, it's true. Pansy's parents were completely ignorant."

"I seem to remember you had the same attitude. No muggles. No mudbloods. No blood-traitors. You have the mark to show that you thought that way ... and so do I."

"I know. I don't even know why I let them do it. I mean, I wanted to just pull away and run when Voldemort came up to me and lifted my sleeve. But I stayed because I thought it was what I wanted and I was proud, and it would make my father happy, and I was ... confused out of my mind. I kept thinking back to what the headmaster said. I wasn't a killer and I didn't have to do it ... become a death eater ... I could hide along with my parents. But I knew I had to do it. I couldn't just let my everyone think I was weak, dying by the hand of an old man. I was stupid , so stupid then. I should have accepted the offer, but I didn't. And I became a killer ... with a little practice and a lot ... of tears and guilt." Draco said, his eyes starting to get a little red, but he certainly wasn't going to cry. No, crying was weakness.

"A lot of us death eaters felt that way, but as you know, we got over it. Mostly because you're afraid for your life and your own family's life. Voldemort was always so sweet, well, as sweet as he could be, up until you had joined and you started having doubts or you showed weakness. He'd threaten and punish you until he was sure you were too afraid to leave him or even think of betraying him." Severus said, seeing the tears starting in Draco's eyes, but he knew they wouldn't fall. Lucius had made sure that Draco knew all signs of weakness and that he rarely, if ever, was to show them. Plus, serving Voldemort made you less emotional. You became a stone wall ... and very few death eaters who had been redeeemed could get back to how they were before.

"And to think I looked up to him all those years ... only to be, I guess ... let down. He was so fucking obsessed with Potter. If he would have stayed true to his first purpose, he might have won the war. You saw how so many of his servants left because they were tired of Voldemort's obsession with a little teenage boy and the fact that he wasn't pureblood, I don't think I've ever seen people leave so fast."

"And most of those people aren't living today, though. Voldemort, if it's in his power, will not let a person leave his service without, at least, a good warning round of torture. And we've both had our share. You especially. I never knew why Voldemort had such designs on you. He seemed to treat you so strangely."

"What do you mean?" Draco said, knowing exactly what Severus was talking about. Voldemort had discovered Draco's feelings for Hermione, as small as they were at the time, and Voldemort had tortured him a few times to make sure Draco got the message that, even though he thought of the mudblood, he certainly couldn't act. Not only was it just disgraceful, it could ruin their chances of winning the war. The accident with Pansy had already happened and Voldemort didn't want a repeat. So, of course, Voldemort made sure to keep an eye on Draco and had many private meetings with him. Usually just giving him a speech about how wrong it was to lust after someone like Hermione and then would end the meeting with a hex or two, to make sure the message got through.

"You and Voldemort spent a lot of time together after a certain point. And he kept the most watchful eye on you. Anything you wish to tell me, now that you have the freedom?"

Draco knew that his godfather didn't love Hermione, but he did respect her. She was smart and Severus couldn't deny that. She had been the key in many of the battles her side had won. "It was nothing, really."

"Draco, please. I'm old and I've seen more life than you, even with your death eater past. I know it wasn't 'nothing'."

"Okay, so I liked someone. It was sort of a 'Pansy' situation."

Severus turned to him sharply. "Who is she ... or was she?"

"She's, um, Granger."

Severus didn't say anything for the longest time and Draco wondered if he should have kept that to himself. Then, as rare as it is, Severus smiled a bit, then laughed.

"Sure. Hermione Granger. The Know-It-All."

"I'm serious, Severus."

Severus stopped his sneering smile that had been gracing his lips. "Granger, huh? Well, she isn't so ... bad, I guess."

* * *

Hermione was still in shock at Draco's proposal of a date. She smiled, though, at his efforts. She wasn't completely sure if they would be fruitful as he hopes they'll be, but she was certainly liking it. No other man, wizard or muggle, had ever cooked for her. Of course, Ron had offered once, but never actually did it.

She got up from her couch and went into her closet. She fancied Draco, sure, but wasn't sure if she was in the stage to show that yet. She hadn't noticed him with any witches lately, but that didn't mean he didn't have one somewhere. That's how it usually went. Only after he was finished with a witch did the relationship or fling come to the surface. Hermione didn't want to put her heart into anyone to have it broken by finding out she was just a ... fling.

Hermione looked into her closet, which had changed a little since her outing with Draco and his friends. She'd found one of those tuxedo-type jackets that were cut to hug a woman's curves. It had taken a few weeks, but she'd found it at a muggle store. She had bought a few skirts that were above the knee and not so conservative. She even went as far as to buy a pair of those stiletto heels all the witches were wearing. Of course, walking in them would be a whole other thing.

Depending on how she wanted tomorrow night to go, she could wear anything. If she wore something uptight, Draco would definitely get the message that there would be no bedroom activities going on. If she wore something casual, but classy, he'd think he had a small chance, but that he'd really have to turn on the charm if anything was going to happen. If she wore something flirty and sexy, well, he'd think that she wanted something to happen and she was dressed and ready for it. She sat there, staring at her clothing, really thinking about how she wanted the night to end.

* * *

"Damn! Why didn't I bring that list with me?"

Draco was currently holding a few food items in his hands, wondering what else he'd need. He knew he needed milk, but there was something else he needed from that aisle that he couldn't remember. It had slipped his mind completely, even though he had checked his shopping list a few times before heading out of the door. He really didn't feel like going back home to get it and his arms were too full at the moment to use his wand to use a summoning spell, and he certainly wasn't going to buy this stuff, then come back to buy one item he'd forgotten.

"Can I help you?" A strong, yet youthful voice broke Draco out of his musings.

Draco turned around and almost dropped his things when he saw her. She was sweet-looking, but in a way that was sinfully sexy. And the little shorts and halter she had on didn't leave much to the imagination. Not that Draco needed much help in that department. He'd seen enough girls to imagine what was under her clothing. And that smile, it was sensual, yet warm and fun. Draco needed to get away.

"No. I don't need any help." Draco said, trying not to sound rude. As a side note he added, "I'm just making dinner for a girl I'm dating and I forgot the last ingredient I need."

"That's romantic. I wish I had a wizard who'd do things like that for me." The girl, who was obviously flirting even though he'd mentioned he was dating someone, said, batting her eyes and bringing her hand to his arm, slightly rubbing it.

"Well, I'm sure you'll find a bloke like that. It's not that hard."

"I guess it's not." The witch said, rubbing down his leg and touching his bits, which made his eye widen. It wasn't something uncommon to him, but he was trying to start a relationship AND stay in it. This was not helping, at all.

"Can you please stop touching me? I'm dating someone." Draco said, moving so that his body turned from her and he started walking off.

"I never thought that Draco Malfoy would turn down a girl. Are you gay or something?" The girl said, sounding as rude as she could.

"No, and even if I was, and you were a man, I still wouldn't like you. You have a fucked up attitude. Don't you have any respect for other people and their relationships? What if I had told you I was married? Would you still be coming onto me like you were?" Draco paused, but didn't let the girl say anything. "That was a stupid question. Of course you would."

"Sod off, ass."

"Ricotta cheese!" Draco said, smiling suddenly.

"What?!"

"Go away. I just remembered what I needed."

* * *

Hermione arrived at the appointed time on Friday evening. She was nervous and that was really an understatement. She hated dates, mainly because she seemed to mess them all up. Other than Ron, she'd only actually dated three other men. One, she wasn't as into as he was her, and she accidentally let that slip on their second date, and that was over. The second one was really into his family, but Hermione thought he was strange, and he had over heard her telling Ginny that right before they were supposed to leave for a date. The last one, the one who loved skin, was the worst one. She had worn a nice dress that ended right over her knees. The guy liked skin, but was jealous, which Hermione thought was a little mad. If you're dating a girl who shows skin, other guys are going to be interested, even if only just to look. They broke up when the guy thought she was flirting with the waiter, when she wasn't. She was trying to pull her dress down, but her date thought she was trying to feel up the waiter's leg. Oddly, that didn't stop their relationship, they just stopped going on formal dates, but eventually he left her anyway.

Hermione took a deep breath. Running her hands over her clothing, she exhaled and knocked. It seemed to take forever for Draco to come to the door. But when he did, Hermione felt very under-dressed. Draco was in black dress robes, white trim. Very shiny black shoes and a tie. Topped off with his hair in a black, satin bow. She stood there, gawking at him and thinking about her causal attire. She had only a red skirt, white tank top, white heels, and a messy ponytail.

"Um, should I go home and get dressed again?" Was all she could think to say.

"Nope. I should have said something. I kind of just thought you'd get dressed up. In fact, I was trying to avoid being under-dressed. Guess I should have just put on what I was going to put on at first, but you're here, now." Draco said, motioning for her to come into his flat.

Hermione was finally getting a good look around. She'd been sort of in a hurry the last time she was here and they spent most of their time in the bedroom, talking and drinking coffee and tea. She never thought black walls would look as good as they did in Draco's flat. Usually they darkened a room considerably, but he used many dark colors countered with lighter shades, it actually made the room sort of bright. She also wondered if he'd done it himself. She'd seen designs like this in magazines, but never in an actual place she was in.

Draco walked up behind her and helped take off her shrug and took her little clutch bag. He took them over to his closet and hung both on a very expensive-looking hanger. He walked back over to her and Hermione was offered a seat. She sat down in the smallest couch, not thinking Draco would join her. It was strange, their bodies being so close after so long. On one hand, Hermione's body yearned to get close to his, on the other hand, she didn't want to bring up anything she wasn't absolutely sure she wanted.

"You look great tonight, Hermione." Draco said, looking down her body and back to her face. "I forgot to say so earlier."

"Oh, well, thank you. You certainly look delici - great tonight, too." Hermione laughed and blushed a bit. Draco didn't need to know what she was really thinking. Not yet, at least.

"Thank you, I knew already, but it's so nice to hear it again." Draco said, laughing at how suddenly Hermione's face went from embarrassed to annoyed so quickly, but then she laughed, too. Draco wondered if Hermione secretly enjoyed his sarcasticness and arrogance. "So, dinner is almost ready. I hope you like Italian."

"I love Italy ... and it's food."

"Really?! I loved when I went. They call Paris the 'city of love', but Italy, that is the 'country of love'. So many couples. And most twice my age, looking as young as me because they were in love." Draco said, a dreamy look coming over his face.

"Um, I've never actually been. I've only ... um ... read about it."

"Oh, well, that's good, too. Nothing wrong with reading up on it."

Hermione could feel a little jealousy coming on, even though she didn't think she should. "So, did you take someone to Italy or did someone take you?"

"Actually my mom took me. It was the first place we went after the war. It was our own little celebration." Draco looked a little uncomfortable. "My dad never took my mom there, even though she really wanted to go. So, that's why we went and it was really fun there."

"I'm sure your mother enjoyed it." Hermione shifted a bit, not sure if she should say this. "Um, don't take offense, but I just can't imagine you doing all this. I mean, you used to be so ... annoying and horrible, and now, you're ... nice. What brought on this change?"

"I guess, really, love." Draco didn't mention that Hermione included in this. "People always say love doesn't exist, but it does. When you find the right person, that is. And, of course, there is love between parent and child. That, we know, exists, so why it is so far-fetched that the other exists as well, is beyond me."

"Well, so many people have been hurt-"

"But not by someone who really loves them. And sometimes, people are hurt for their own well-being, but it hurts just the same. I know."

"When did you become so wise about love?" Hermione asked, sort of shocked by the words leaving her date's mouth.

"When you've been in love a long time, you often think about it and about why you feel that way. About other people who are in love and what they've done for each other. That sort of thing, I suppose."

Hermione was about to say something else, but a small buzzing noise sounded and Draco excused himself from the room. She watched him walk into the kitchen, wondering who he could be so in love with and why he messed around so much if he loved someone. Unless, that person didn't love him back.

"Dinner's finished. Come to the dining room and we can start our meal." Draco said, poking his head back into the living room.

Hermione walked through the kitchen, where Draco was plating something, but wouldn't let her see. She took a seat at the small dining table. It was only big enough to seat four people. Draco must not have many people over for meals, Hermione thought to herself. She sat down at the place setting decorating the table. She gathered up her napkin and put it in her lap.

* * *

Draco entered the dining room a few moments later. He sat down two plates with generous portions of lasagna. Hermione's favorite Italian dish. How he knew, she'd never know. No one knew about that except her parents, for she had forced both to learn how to cook it when she was twelve, so she could eat it when she wanted. Her parents hardly ever denied her anything, except candy. So, she shouldn't say forced, she really just asked, a few hundred times.

"I hope you like it. It's one of the dishes I had while in Italy and I swear I gained ten pounds from eating so much of it. My mom actually got the man to give up his recipe. So, the house elves used to cook it." Draco paused for a moment. "And I'm so sorry I just mentioned house elves."

"Don't be. I realize that you can't change the way you grew up and that's something you grew up with."

"Well, thanks for being so understanding."

The couple sat down and ate with an endless fervor. They talked and laughed while eating, which was something Draco now loved. He used to think that only silence was acceptable while eating because it was the way his father preferred it. But after his father's death, a few months after, his mother asked him a question during dinner and so started the new activity. Draco and his mom seemed to never have enough time to talk during dinner.

Hermione, on the other hand, had been talking at dinner ever since she could talk. Her family talked about everything at the dinner table. Especially after Hermione started Hogwarts. Summer dinners were filled with what her friends had said or done. How floored she was at some of the spells people were able to do. How the Slytherins were always so nasty to her, Harry, and Ron.

* * *

After dinner was finished and Draco served wine glasses full of custard and a delicious caramel sauce, the couple moved back to the living room. By now, Draco had taken off his tie and shoes. Hermione had taken her shoes off and took her hair out of the ponytail it was in. They were sitting quite close, drinking a very old bottle of wine Draco had brought over from the manor. If anyone had been spying on them, they'd think they were a newly married couple spending their first few days together after their honeymoon.

Draco's arms found their way around her waist and at the back of her neck. Hermione was sitting with her body slightly turned towards his. Her right hand lying on his knee and the other holding up a picture.

"Where'd you even get this picture?" Hermione asked, holding the picture up. A picture of her, sitting in the library, chewing her bottom lip and looking up every so often at a noise.

"I got Colin to take it. I wanted pictures of certain people before school finished. I wasn't allowed out of my dorm after I came back to Hogwarts and he agreed to take the pictures if I got him a date with someone in Slytherin."

"I can't believe you have all these pictures." Hermione picked up a small pile of pictures. One, Draco riding his broom. Two, Pansy waving at the camera. Three, Harry and Ginny fighting. Four, Snape telling off two students. Five, Hermione talking to the group of prefects who had just gotten in trouble for a prank they'd played. "I wish I'd gotten more pictures. I only have a few. Mainly of Harry, Ron, and myself."

"All those have twins. Take any you want." Draco said, taking his arm from around her neck and taking a sip of wine.

"Great. I want these and these." Hermione pointed to the small piles she'd made, of pictures she wished she'd have gotten a chance to get.

"Hermione, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you really think I'm that bad?"

Hermione looked Draco in the eyes. "Of course, I don't. Like I said, it's the way you act. Earlier, you said you loved someone for a long time, maybe sleeping around and being an ass made them turn away."

"Would it have made _you_ turn away?" Draco asked, searching Hermione's eyes. She still didn't understand.

"Yes. I mean, if a man_ really _loves me, he should say it and see how I respond. Not sleep around and wallow in the fact that I haven't taken notice of him soon enough. I'm not a mind reader. If he doesn't say how he feels, I'm not always going to figure it out myself."

A moment of silence passed between the two, Draco broke it.

"Hermione, I love you and I have for a long time."

"What?!"

"I love you."

"You l-love m-me? Hermione repeated. She'd never had a man tell her that and have the look that Draco had in his eyes right now. It was almost as if his heart was bleeding out to her. For a chance to be loved in return. And strangely, she could feel her heart doing the same.

Before Hermione could respond again, she felt lips on hers. Warm and soft. Almost like rose petals that had been warmed under the sun. It surprised her, at first, but she fell into the kiss, letting her passion takes over. Their lips moved together as if they'd been meant to all their lives. Soon, Draco's fingers were running through Hermione's hair and Hermione's hands were gripping at Draco's back. Kissing had always been sort of strange to Hermione, but right now, it felt perfectly normal.

The couple broke apart after what seemed like days, but was actually only a few minutes. Hermione's lips were red and swollen, from being nipped and sucked gently. Dracos' lips mirrored hers and he couldn't stop himself from reaching out and running his fingers over his lips. It was almost as if the kiss was a dream and he wasn't sure if the dream had ended or if this was reality.

Hermione shook for a moment, afraid of getting in too deep. If she gave her heart to Draco, would he treat it like his own or would he cherish it for a moment and then step on it. The thoughts couldn't win against each other, so Hermione said the only thing she wanted right now.

"Draco, make love to me."

Draco didn't have to be told twice. He got up and helped Hermione to her feet. He picked her up and walked the short distance to his bedroom. He fumbled to open the door, walked over the threshold and kicked the door closed behind him. He deposited her onto the bed, more gently than he laid his own body down every night before his slumber. He looked into Hermione's eyes. Not exactly sure what he saw, but he could tell there was lust, if nothing else. Draco slowly rid her of any clothing she had and his hands went to work, touching every inch of her.

Hermione couldn't stop herself from withering under his touch. It was like fire. The kisses flowing down her stomach and around her thighs, were making her hotter every second. Draco lifted himself off her for a minute, trying to take in every inch of her. Now he understood why he thought she was the best thing in the world. She was smart and funny. Brilliant and cunning. She was beautiful, yet modest. She was everything a man could want. He looked up at her face. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was open in the most wonton fashion. Draco almost lost his mind.

He kneeled back and brought her up with him, Hermione's eyes opening in surprise. He held her close to him, wanting to memorize every curve of her skin. He could feel her warmth near his arousal. It was calling out to him, in a way no other woman's had. He laid her back down, and Hermione smiled at how tender he was being, even though she wished he would get on with it. She was a witch who hadn't had sex in almost a year and she was needy.

She grabbed his face and pulled him in for a kiss. A kiss that sent fire through both, ending at their centers, making their need even more evident. Hermione moaned as she felt Draco's hardness rub against her moist slit. He was teasing her. This was more like the Draco she knew, she thought. She let go of him as she felt him rise up onto his arms. It was time. Neither could hold out much longer.

Draco pushed her legs further apart with his knee and plunged in. Both let out a series of moans and groans. Draco felt delicious inside her and Hermione felt tight around him. Draco started thrusting slowly, Hermione relished in it, meeting him for each thrust and rubbing her hands up and down his strong back. Draco watched her face. Her eyes were open and looking right back at him, though she couldn't help but close them every now and then.

They watched each other as the pleasure built. Both moving on a wave, it seemed, they moved so perfectly together. Hermione moaned and whimpered and it fed Draco's ego as well as his stamina. Every beautiful noise from her made him move faster and deeper, wanting to hear more. Hermione felt in heaven as she felt him move inside her. No one had ever made love to her. Not since the 'forest incident', but even then, that wasn't really love making. It was hungry and feverish. More of a fuck than love making. And that's what they had needed at the time.

Hermione could feel herself climaxing. Her muscles clenching around Draco tightly. It seemed as if Draco's manhood had grown in size, and made pleasure come even more. And on his end, Hermione felt tighter and he felt as if he'd explode, but he held off, waiting for her. He wanted to see her come undone. And his wish was granted not a moment later. Hermione's bottom lip was sucked into her mouth and her breathing had become more shallow than before. Her face turned a sinful shade of red, and the color traveled down her chest. Her eyes looked as if they held fire and then they started to flutter. A sexy whimper/ moan left her mouth. Hermione was completely still for a few seconds as her orgasm ripped through her, and ended with her curling her toes against Draco's calves.

All this made Draco come undone almost a few seconds after Hermione's display started. Hermione, even though she was sort of weak, lifted her head a bit to watch Draco. His face, which she usually saw as pale as possible, suddenly got a pink hue to it. His eyes closed and she heard a few throaty growls leave his being. He was still, over her and she felt his gush of warmth fill her. Then he fell, softly, onto her body. Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist and held him to her. She'd never felt so complete in her life.

And just before they fell asleep, Draco heard Hermione mumble something about 'best date ever'.

* * *

A/N: Okay, don't kill me. I know it took me awhile to finish this chapter, but I've been babysitting and something just isn't right about writing a sex scene when your three year old niece is asking you questions about what you're writing and your six year old nephew is reading the screen over your shoulders. So, I waited until they left and it just happened to be on V-Day.  
**Happy Valentine's Day Everyone!**  
Especially to my readers and reviewers.

A (very special) little something:

Draco: Hermione, I think we should exchange Valentine's gifts now.  
Hermione: Okay. I'll go first.  
Hermione goes and gets her gift from behind the couch.  
Hermione: Here you go.  
Draco: Okay, I hope it's good.  
Hermione: Just open it.  
Draco opens the box to reveal a box of coupons. Each redeemable for a special erotic activity.  
Draco: Very good, Hermione.  
Hermione: I knew you'd like it.  
Draco hands Hermione her gift and Hermione shakes it.  
Hermione: Sounds like a book.  
Draco smirks and Hermione opens the box to reveal a medium-sized picture of Draco, in his underwear.  
Hermione: What is this for?  
Draco: For those lonely nights when I'm away.  
Hermione frowns.  
Hermione: Why would I want that when I can have the real thing?  
Hermione grabs Draco's hand and leads him to their bedroom. A wide range of sounds can be heard and I'm sure Draco's redeeming some of those coupons right now.  
_Unfortunately, they've made me sign a contract, so I'm not able to say what happened._  
Author: Stupid Characters. **_Now_**, they're concerned with privacy.


	12. Chapter Twelve: A Hospital Stay

Chapter Twelve: A Hospital Stay

* * *

Hermione sat in her office, thinking of the next time she would get to spend with Draco. They hadn't named what they were now. They weren't just friends anymore, but Hermione hadn't given what they were a name because Draco hadn't said anything and she was becoming afraid that she was a fling. Hopefully not because the other night was amazing. They'd fallen asleep after the first time and then Draco woke her up for another round, about two hours later. Then it happened again in the morning. Hermione had felt so full and content that day that it almost hurt her to leave that afternoon.

"Miss Hermione, there's someone out here to see you. Would you like me to send them in?"

"Sure Samantha." Hermione called out, thinking nothing could bring her mood down.

The door opened and in walked a very poshly dressed Kelli. Winson's secretary, who had recently become Mrs. Lordence. Hermione was sure she was here to gloat or something along those lines.

"Hermione Granger. It's been a while since I saw you."

"Yes, last time you were so busy, I wasn't absolutely sure you'd seen me watch my boyfriend have sex with you."

Kelli laughed, airily. "He was never your boyfriend. He was angry at me, and I should have said something, but you seemed so desperate for a date. He was basically with you to make me jealous and I played along for a while, but as you see, I was the winner."

"The winner?" Hermione scoffed. "If he cheated on you once, don't you think he'll do it again?"

"We have an agreement. He can go outside our relationship, if he asks and I agree. As long as he keeps me dripping in jewels and happy, I could care less."

"You're pathetic. You'll actually let a man use you and shame you as long as he pays your way through life."

"I'm pathetic? Aren't you the one dating that gay wizard who is in your show? You won't be able to change him." Kelli said, sitting at the edge of Hermione's desk.

"Gay?! Draco?!" Hermione gasped, but remembered that Kelli was just trying to get her worked up. "Draco's not gay. I am very sure of that."

"How? Have you slept with him?"

"I don't think that's any of your business. Aren't you happy with Winson?"

"Yes. But he's not very happy with me." Kelli turned to look at Hermione. "He was angry that you got away without him ... sampling your ... favors. He'd like to set up a date. Any price, he'll pay."

"Pay? I'm not for sell."

"Everyone has a price. It's just the matter of finding it and providing it." Kelli laughed. "At least, that's what Winson always says. I have to agree since I've seen it many times."

"Well, I don't know who has been in your presence, but it certainly wasn't someone like me." Hermione said, getting up and walking around the desk to stand in front of Kelli. "I'd like you to tell Winson to forget about me. I've forgotten about him and have since moved on. There is no way that I would ever even speak to him again, let alone sleep with him ... and for money. I think you should go and get back to your ... husband."

"Winson always gets what he wants, I hope you know." Kelli said, getting off the desk with a little difficulty. Hermione noticed and smirked. I see you can't get off the desk, you should be able to with all the practice I'm sure you've had, Hermione thought to herself. Kelli didn't notice the look on Hermione's face, just continued once she was standing upright on the floor. "I'll rely what you said, but I don't think it'll matter very much."

"Kelli, please leave."

"Fine, but you'll regret this." Kelli walked towards the door and stopped just before walking out. "Don't say I didn't warn you." Then Kelli was gone.

"Why does it seem that all the mad people gravitate towards me?" Hermione said, settling in for another long day at work.

* * *

"Hermione, are you there?"

Hermione looked up from her paperwork and looked towards the door, but no one was there. She might be hearing things, it had happened before once when she'd been swamped with work. But there was a sigh and then a chuckle. Hermione looked towards the fireplace and there was Draco's face clearly showing through the fire. Hermione smiled.

"Draco, is something wrong?"

"No. Just wanted to see what you were doing. How about I come get you and take you out for lunch?"

"I would love that, as long as we have it at my place. That way, I can do some work while we eat." Hermione said, gesturing to the stack of forms and contracts on her desk.

"Work?! No, that isn't what you'll be doing during lunch. I thought a little lunch, a little dessert, and a whole lot of us. Sounds good, doesn't it?" Hermione could see the smirk playing on Draco's lips.

"Yes. I'll be ready. Just let me know when you're going to come."

"I'll be there in about five minutes."

"Five minutes?!"

"Yeah, it's already past noon, you know." Draco knew she was working too hard, she didn't even know what time it was. And she probably would have worked right on through lunch if he hadn't happened to call.

"Gods, I've been working ever since I got here at eight and it's already past noon. I'm going to work myself into the ground. I need a holiday, so bloody bad." Hermione sighed and pouted a little.

"You certainly do. And what would be better than staying at Draco Malfoy's flat for a week or two?"

"I would like to get some sleep while I'm on holiday."

"I'd let you sleep ... every now and again." Draco laughed.

"Yeah, we'll talk about it when you get here. Hurry up."

* * *

Hermione had been waiting outside for almost thirty minutes when Ginny walked past. Ginny had a big smile on her face and she was blushing, which meant she'd gone home and spent her lunch hour with Harry. Hermione smiled, thinking she could have been doing something along those lines with Draco, but he hadn't shown up yet. She started wondering if Draco had forgotten or if he just decided not to come.

Hermione walked back up to her office after waiting a few more minutes. Samantha gave her a sympathetic look and left to go on her own lunch hour. Hermione sighed and closed the door to her office. She wasn't going to get angry because maybe, just maybe, Draco had gotten held up by something important. It was right when she sat down that her fireplace lit up and an envelope flew out. She walked over and picked it up, then sat down at her desk to read it.

_Miss Granger,_

_We have contacted you because a patient we admitted into St. Mungo's  
about ten minutes ago has repeatedly requested us to ask you to come.  
If it wouldn't be a huge inconvenience, could you please come and visit said patient._

_Head Healer Verona Davis_

Hermione stared at the piece of parchment in her hand. Who could have been admitted into St. Mungo's? Maybe it was Ron or Luna. They were always in St. Mungo's for some reason. Nothing serious, yet, though. Hermione put the paper down on her desk, grabbed her robe, and went through her fireplace.

* * *

"Hello, I got an owl a little bit ago about a patient who requested my presence." Hermione said to the lady sitting at the desk at the front of St. Mungo's office.

"Your name?" The blonde, plump witch asked, politely.

"Hermione Granger."

"Oh, yes. We had a ..." The witch looked at her papers. "... Draco Malfoy come in and he kept asking for you. He wouldn't settle down until the healer agreed to get you to come."

"Draco?! He wanted me?" Hermione asked herself, completely surprised.

The witch smiled, almost knowingly. "The room you want is on the third floor: potion and plant poisoning. Ward 32. You won't be able to miss him. He'll probably still be shrieking about nasty potions."

"Thank you, madam."

Hermione walked away from the front desk, still wondering what could be wrong with Draco and why he would call her of all the people he knew. She stepped into the stairwell and walked the long three flights up. She stepped off the stairs and almost walked into a healer. He smiled at her and then moved on quickly down the hallway. She looked down to the right, the first ward number was 36, so he was to her left. She turned and walked down the corridor until she reached his room. She hoped that nothing was seriously wrong with him.

"Draco?" Hermione called quietly, looking into his door.

"Over here." Draco called.

Hermione passed the seven other beds that were in the room. She walked to Draco's bed and closed the curtain behind her. She looked at Draco, who looked the same, only he was quite pink in the face. Maybe he was hot.

"I can't believe you actually came." Draco said, sounding very weak.

Hermione thought to say that she thought it had been Ron or Luna, but she decided against it. "They didn't say who had sent for me, but if someone asked for me, I would come."

"That's good to know."

"So, what happened to you?" Hermione asked, as there were no visible signs and he didn't seem very out of it.

"I was poisoned, obviously. I am on the third floor." Draco said, looking at Hermione with a glare. "Someone messed with my morning cup of juice."

"But I don't get how someone poisoned you. You were even better than me in potions. How could you not notice something in your drink?"

"Hello, Granger. There are colorless and odorless potions ... and it wasn't as if I was expecting to be poisoned this morning, now was I?"

Hermione frowned. "If you're going to be rude, I'm going to leave."

"Sorry." Draco said, putting his hand up, showing he wasn't in the mood to argue anyway. "It was one of those slow-acting poisons, so nothing happened until just after I called you. I pretty much just froze up and fainted. I've been weak ever since. They've given me a potion to unfreeze me. Luckily, the person who made the poison didn't do it correctly, so I didn't suffer the full effects."

"What are the full effects?"

"Vomiting, freezing up, being weak, seeing spots, being cold, and eventually, your body shuts down and you die." Draco said in a manner that scared Hermione. He talked about the effects as if they were nothing.

"Well, I guess you're lucky the person got a bad poison or they made it wrong."

"I just want to know who did it." Draco groaned from pain, his body wasn't completely unfrozen yet and he had tried to move his legs. "I want to know how this person got into my flat and how I didn't see them. The only people I allow in my wards are order members and a few friends, and my mom."

"You don't think an order member did this, do you?" Hermione asked. The thought was running through her head. Did someone still hate Draco enough to kill him? Or was it one of his so-called friends?

"I'm not sure. It could be one of my friends. They are mostly from Slytherin."

"But why would they do this?"

"Does it look like I know?" Draco started to make a shrugging motion, but stopped, quickly remembering the pain from the last time he tried to move.

"Well, whoever it was will want to know if you're dead and if you aren't, they'll try to do something again."

"Unless ... it was a warning."

* * *

A/N: Short chapter this week. I've been so busy, but hopefully, I'll have more time to write on my story.  
I'm just waiting for March to get here, it seems to be taking so long. And I'm going to see my guys, MCR, in concert in March, so that's why I'm so distracted. Being busy and distracted are not good.  
This chapter was a strange one to write. Kelli and Winson are up to something, as usual. I think Hermione's starting to regret meeting them. And who hurt Draco? Any guesses? It might be Winson. It could be Kelli. It could be Vienna. It could be a crazy death eater. It could be one of Draco's friends. Heck, it could even be Hermione. But you'll have to wait to find out...

* * *

A Little Something:

Draco: Well, I wasn't hurt that bad.  
Author: No, you weren't.  
Draco: Couldn't stand to hurt me, could you?  
Author: That's not it. I just didn't feel like writing about Hermione finding you all bloody and torn.  
Draco: You would do that to me?  
Author: If I hadn't been so distracted, yeah.  
Draco sighs loudly and throws his hands in the arm: I swear, everyone's out to get me.  
Author: Don't be such a drama queen.  
Draco: Excuse me? I'm not a drama queen. Maybe a drama king, but not a drama queen.  
Author: Sorry, you're royal drama kinglyness.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Drowning Lessons

Chapter Thirteen: Drowning Lessons

"Draco, come on." Blaise shook his head and chuckled slightly. "You know I wouldn't poison you. And I was right behind you in Potions; if I wanted to poison you, I'd be able to do it correctly. You need to look for someone else. Besides, I was just waking up with my new _friend_ that morning."

"A new friend? May I ask who?" Draco said, walking around Blaise's living room.

"It was Bambi. That halfblood that works at St. Mungo's." Blaise flopped down on his table/ottoman. "The one from Paris and boy is she ... fun."

"Blaise ... grow up."

"Well, you're the one coming over here, accusing me of poisoning you when we've been friends for ... since before I can rememeber. Plus, what reason would I have for doing it? You're in the same boat I am. We both have to build our family names back up, need to build our family fortunes back up. We're both so good-looking, we can't keep the witches away, so why would I do anything to you?"

"I don't know." Draco stopped behind Blaise's dark, brown, leather couch, touching the soft material. "I just don't want to find out that, after all this time, one of the order members has decided that I'm of no use anymore, so I can just be done away with."

"Please, like any of them would even be smart enough to get into your place without you knowing. You've got the loudest alarm on your floo then anyone else."

"Blaise, I thought about that. They couldn't have come through the floo. The alarm would have gone off. I don't even know how they got in. No one, but my mom and I can apparate in there and I know she wasn't there."

Blaise smirked. "Did you have any windows open? Or was your door open for some reason?"

"My door certainly wasn't open. The windows? I'm not very sure, but I think the one in the bathroom was open. But that is one _small_ window, it'd have to be someone very ... small to get through that."

"_Or_ an owl?"

Draco frowned. "An owl? But how would it get the poison into my cup?"

"The poison could have already been open and the owl only had to tip it over a bit. Owls aren't stupid: one would be smart enough to tip over a small vial."

"Maybe, but I just don't think that's very likely."

Blaise shrugged. "Well, I'm just throwing out ideas. Did you visit anyone else and ask them about poisoning you ... or was I the first/only one?"

"I already asked Theo, Marcus, and Adrian. I came here last because I just knew you didn't do it, but I had to be sure, you know that." Draco said, almost feeling bad about even questioning Blaise when Blaise had helped him repeatedly and had even risked his life once for him.

"I know. So, how's it going with you and Granger?" Blaise said, changing the uneasy subject.

Draco was quiet for a moment. "Blaise, it couldn't be sweeter if it was a bowl of sugar."

"What is 'it' exactly?"

"Hermione and me. Our relationship."

Blaise smirked. "Oh."

"She's so ... I don't even know the word for it. She's just different from any of the other witches I've been out with and she doesn't sit there, trying to please me just to become Mrs. Draco Malfoy. If Hermione fancies me, it's for me and not my money or status."

"I wish I could find me a witch like that. I'm sick of wading through the wannabe Mrs. Zambini's. As if any of these witches even stand a chance. I don't even know where they get that from. I mean, you know how picky I was at Hogwarts. I wouldn't even date a girl unless I thought she offered something other than just being cute."

"You'll find one Blaise. You're a better wizard than even I." Draco said, then narrowed his eyes at his friend. "And don't you ever tell anyone I said that."

"Even though it's true?" Blaise held his serious look for about two seconds before bursting into a fit of laughter, which Draco joined into.

* * *

"Harry, can I talk to you?" Hermione asked, standing on the Potter's doorstep.

"Sure. Ginny's asleep in the room, so be quiet."

Harry motioned for Hermione to come in and they walked through the living room to the kitchen. Harry was fixing some food, which he said was for when Ginny woke up. Ginny would have huge hunger fits when she woke up from her numerous naps during the day. Harry figured if he had food ready, it'd stop any anger Ginny would have. Hermione sat down at the table, while Harry continued chopping some veggies.

"So, what does this involve?" Harry asked, not turning from his task.

"It involves an attempted poisoning."

"Who?!"

Hermione hoped Harry would turn around, so she could get his reaction better, but he didn't.

"It was Malfoy."

Harry nearly cut his finger because he was so surprised. "Malfoy?! Who would try to poison him ... _now_?"

"I don't know. He was in St. Mungo's a few days ago and we've been trying to figure out who could have done it. And Harry, I don't want to think it was someone in the order."

Harry laughed. "I very much doubt it's someone from the order."

Hermione looked serious. "Why do you doubt it?"

"Well, think about it. If it was someone from the order, they would have had ample opportunities to do so, and they probably would have done it by now. I mean, we've had parties, where Draco's left his drinks and food alone and no one's tried to poison it yet, so why do it now?"

Hermione thought about it for a few moments. It was true that most of the order members would have had plenty of chances to poison (or do anything else to) Draco. "I guess you're right. At least, I really hope you're right."

"Harry! Are you still here?"

Hermione and Harry looked towards the bedroom door, knowing that Ginny was finally up from her nap.

"I'd better go." Hermione said, making her way to the door.

"Yeah, so I can help you with your stuff, but you leave me here with a hormonally crazed witch." Harry whispered, jokingly toward Hermione's quickly retreating form.

* * *

Hermione was sitting on her bed, not sure what to do. She'd finished her work and she'd eaten, showered, and read for almost an hour. It was starting to get boring, this life she led. The only excitement she had, now, was the times when Draco Malfoy visited. It certainly beat her old excitement. Sitting indian-style on the floor, highlighting passages in books she couldn't usually read during the times when work kept her too busy.

She laid down, her chocolate brown hair fanning out underneath her shoulders. She sighed heavily, wondering what her friends were doing. She figured that most of them were snuggled up with their loved ones or doing anything that was better than just laying there. It was when she heard a strange shuffling sound that she slipped out of her musings and came back to her flat. She sat up, quickly pulling her shirt down that had traveled up her stomach while she laid there.

She grabbed her wand that lay next to her bed on the bedside table. She slowly got off the bed, careful not to make too much noise. She walked on soft feet across the room and opened her bedroom door. Something appeared in front of her and she quickly raised her wand, about to cast any hex that would come to her mind when a voice rang out, stopping her actions.

"Wait! It's me."

Hermione shook her head and focused her vision. Standing in front of her was the one person she had been thinking about.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, lowering her wand, but only slightly. She couldn't be sure it was really Draco. War had taught her that looks could be very decieving. Polyjuice had run rampant during the war and it was still used now for things it really shouldn't be used for.

"I thought you'd be happy to see me." Draco eyed her wand, still pointing up at him even though it was lowered. He was ready for the questioning they'd been taught.

"If you're Draco, where do you work?"

"I work for you, obviously."

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed. She was pretty sure this was Draco. Only he would make the required questioning more difficult. "Okay, if you're Draco, what happened to you in third year?"

"So much happened, how can I know what you mean?"

"What happened in Hagrid's class?" Hermione asked, her annoyance rising.

"Oh, you mean when I was attacked by that horse bird." Draco said, smirking. He loved when Hermione was mad. She looked more beautiful to him.

"Listen, Draco-"

Hermione was cut off when Draco's soft lips crushed onto hers. She was taken back at first, but quickly started to return the kiss. She'd been waiting all day for a visit from Draco. He said he would stop by after he finished doing something, which he didn't tell her what and she didn't pry. Draco backed her across the room and into the bed, which made Hermione fall back and land on the bed, bringing Draco with her.

They kissed for a few seconds more, then they separated. Draco rolled and settled onto his back. Both took deep breaths, trying to bring themselves back. Hermione used her tongue to lick her lips, taking the taste of Draco into her mouth. She noticed Draco doing the same and she smiled.

"I've been wanting to do that all day."

"Well, you've done it, now. So, you can stop wanting." Hermione said, shifting to her side and looking at her lover. If that's what she could call him.

"I can never stop wanting. I'm Draco Malfoy and I always want something, and I usually get it. That was proven a moment ago. I wanted a kiss from you and I got it."

"Whatever. So, where did you go today?"

"I went to visit some people. Nothing very interesting, I'm afraid."

"Didn't find out anything, huh?"

Draco laughed, knowing Hermione would know what he was doing even if she didn't ask. "No. I didn't find anything out. I don't think it was any of my friends. I figured that, though."

"Well, I talked to Harry about -"

Draco sat up quickly. "You told Harry?!"

Hermione looked around, uncertainly. "Yeah. Is that a problem?"

"He could be the one who did it."

"Come on, Draco. Harry would _never_ do something like that. He's been the main one who's tried to make you feel welcome in the order and with ... everyone. Why would he do something like that?!"

"Calm down." Draco held his hand out and pushed Hermione back down onto the bed, gently. "I know all the things 'Saint Potter' has done for me and plenty of others, but you can never tell what a person is thinking or what they can and will do."

"I can't believe you." Hermione got up and walked over to stand over Draco. "You'd actually sit here and accuse my friend of such a thing. He'd never - ohh, I can't even believe we're arguing about this!"

"Correction - **_you're_** arguing. I'm not arguing. I just suggested that he might have something to do with it. You could have just said he didn't and closed that whole part of the conversation and it'd be over. But you're the one continuing it."

"Don't talk down to me. I'm not a child."

"You're certainly acting like one." Draco said under his breathe, but Hermione heard it anyway.

"Draco, get out." Hermione eyes were closed tight and Draco could see the tears welling up, but he was angry, even if he didn't show it, and was not about to say anything about it.

Draco got up from the bed, walking past Hermione, but stopped at the door. "You know what, if you're so in love with Potter and everything he's done, why don't you just go fuck him and get it over with. We all know you used to fancy him. You probably still do, but Ginny got to him before you. And to think, I actually wanted to marry you."

Hermione grabbed her pillow and threw it at the door, but Draco had already closed it. It wasn't until after Draco left that she went over everything he said. He'd wanted to marry her?!

* * *

A/N: My computer is finally finished and I'm happy. I couldn't wait to put the new chapter up, but my computer was acting crazy, so I went and put it in the shop. It's okay, now. (If you read my homepage, this will be familiar to you.)

This chapter leads to something in a later chapter, which I'm sure you've figured that already.

I was obviously listening to MCR which is where I got the title from. It sort of goes with the chapter. Anyway, there will be another chapter, if my planning goes right, that will be named 'Drowning Lessons 2'. It will fit in even more with the actual song. Enjoy this chapter and there will be more to come.

* * *

A Little Something:

Draco: Granger, you always ruin things, don't you?

Hermione: You're just angry because the author didn't let us have sex in this chapter.

Draco: And you're not?

Hermione: Sort of, but not really. The author knows what she's doing.

Draco sighes: Whenever I want something, the vaginas gang up on me and stop me from going through with my plan.

Hermione: You're disgusting!

Draco realises what he said: I didn't mean it like that.

Author: Yes you did.

Draco: How do you know?

Author: Because I wrote it, and I have a dirty mind, that's why.

Draco: You say that like it's a bad thing.

Author: I _know_. I must be out of it.

Hermione: Merlin, help me.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: The Make Up

Chapter Fourteen: The Make Up

"Now, Draco, let me get this straight. You were poisoned and you weren't sure who it was, so you suggested that it might have been Potter." Severus gave a light chuckle. "You already knew she'd get heated over that."

"But angry enough to throw me out?! I don't understand witches. You do everything to try and make them happy, but they always find some way to screw it up."

Severus moved to sit down in his living room chair. "Witches are complicated ... you'll never figure them out, so I wouldn't waste time trying to. And you have to admit, the accusation you made was a little ... far-fetched."

"Is it? You don't think that after all the things I've done to Potter and in sixth year, when I broke his nose, he wouldn't even think about a little revenge?"

"A little revenge? Yes. And he got that. You were knocked from grace and only he could pick you back up. He saved you and his revenge was something deeper than killing you. You, in a way, are always indebted to him. Not a wizard's debt, but very close to it. And we all know, you never wanted to be indebted or thankful to Harry Potter. He knows it, too, and he gets to sit around and watch you do things you normally wouldn't to help or please him, just because of what he did."

Draco thought back on all the things he'd helped Harry with. Helping get all the death eaters the order didn't know about. Helping keep Potter safe during the battle. Coming to his stupid baby announcement party, which he sometimes wished he could forget. And many other things. Some he didn't mind doing so much, but other things, he just felt like he owed it to Potter, even when he told himself he didn't.

"I get that, but it's still possible."

Severus smirked. "Possible, but not realistic. I don't blame Granger for being angry at you."

"You don't?" Draco looked at his godfather, surprised.

"Yes. You have to realize, Granger pretty much grew up with Potter. They're like family, and since Granger's parents aren't around, he's one member of her unrelated family. The only people she can turn to. How would you respond to someone calling your mother a killer?"

Draco smirked, giving an almost giggle. "I wouldn't be too offended. She was one."

"Touche'. But I mean, if your mother had never killed anyone and someone called her a killer ... then what?"

"Well, I guess I'd be a little angry, but it wouldn't make me lash out at someone."

"Draco, witches are emotional. All women are. Muggle, halfblood, muggleborn, pureblood, sane, insane. They're all emotional. If you're going to go out with women, you'd better get used to it."

* * *

"He wanted to marry me, Ginny. I messed up." 

Hermione sat across from her pregnant friend, five months along now, and banged her head against the table lightly. She still couldn't believe what Draco had said a few nights ago. She hadn't been able to sleep, thinking of what she could have said, what she could have done. She couldn't help thinking that he probably had had some fancy dinner and carriage ride planned out for when he was going to ask her the big question and he'd probably canceled those plans, now.

"You didn't mess up. He didn't mess up. You're a witch and he's a wizard. Things will always be sort of complicated."

"But why now? We were going along so well and I had to go open my big mouth."

"That's how it goes. Relationships wouldn't be worth it if you didn't have to work at it and fight for it." Ginny said, looking at the plate Harry had given he before he left for quidditch practice. She picked up a brownie and practically stuffed her mouth with it.

"I guess that's true. I just don't want to be left behind, you know?"

Ginny chewed as if she'd never eaten before, then cleared her throat. "Left behind? Who?"

"Our mates, and you. Almost all of you guys have someone and are settled down or close to it. And where am I? Still unconnected and not even close to having it all." Hermione reached, carefully, over to Ginny's plate of sweets and picked up a small, round, chocolate. It was a dangerous thing to do since Ginny was hungry and she was in the mood for chocolate. Luckily, she got her hand back to her side of the table before Ginny noticed she'd taken anything.

"First off, you're talking like you're old or something. You're only in your twenties. Quite young, almost child-like. Secondly, having it all. What is having it all?"

"You know; career, marriage, family. And maybe even a dog or cat. And don't tell me that isn't what everyone strives for, everyday. And it obviously makes people happy. Look at you and Harry."

"Believe me. We're not always happy. No one is. And who said 'having it all' is the only thing to strive for and it certainly doesn't mean the same thing to everyone. Some people's 'having it all' might be; home, broom, and mates. Or food every night, some sort of shelter, and clothing. It all depends on where you are in life and what matters to you. Plus, it's not as if you've lost Draco forever. He loves you, he'll come back."

Hermione sighed, knowing Ginny was right. "But what if-"

"Stop with the 'what ifs'. What if we were dead? What if I was older? What if I had blue hair? There are a lot of 'what ifs' to worry about, but Draco not coming back isn't one of them. I've watched him, albeit from a distance, but he's changed and he really seems to love you. And if you love him back, you have nothing to worry about."

"So, I should just let him cool down and see what happens?"

Ginny cocked her head and smiled. "With wizards, that's all you can do."

* * *

Draco sat in his room, eyeing the ring he'd gotten from his mother. He'd told her, days ago, that he just wanted to put his grandmother's ring in the family vault, but he'd had other plans for it. It was the ring he was going to propose with. And right now, he couldn't figure out if he still wanted to. Yes, he loved Hermione. Yes, he would love to grow old with her. Yes, he'd even want to see his children come from ... that area. As much as that idea weirded him out. He was as ready as any man could be for marriage, but he wasn't sure if they could survive it. 

He could remember meeting her on the train the very first trip to Hogwarts. She'd come in the compartment asking about a toad or a rat or something. He'd thought she was the ugliest thing he'd ever seen in his life. She was skinny and had bushy hair and looked red in the face. He'd told her that they hadn't seen anything except a little ugly thing. Hermione demanded to know what it had been. Then Draco laughed out and said it was her. He could still see the hurt and anger that came over her face. She'd called him a foul, little, worm that didn't deserve to be around decent people. She'd left the compartment quickly after that and he felt the slightest twinge of guilt. The first he'd ever really felt. It had amazed him that someone he didn't know and someone who looked the way she did could inspire the feeling and ever since, they'd fought. If only she'd known how many times he'd seek her, just to fight with her. To see that hair gather electricity and her brow grow firm, as she yelled back at him. And when he said something especially hurtful, he'd revel in the feeling of power, then of guilt after he'd see her reaction.

But now that they were older and trying to build a relationship, those things didn't fit in well. They couldn't fight just because and all fighting did was damage everything they'd been working on prior to the fight. They would almost have to start completely over after every fight, which wasn't helping their relationship grow and evolve.

Draco placed the ring on his middle finger. It instantly expanded a bit to fit his finger. He wondered if he would still go through with his proposal and would Hermione accept. And he wondered why she was so edgy lately. Maybe it was that she didn't have her show to keep her busy now. Whatever it was, he didn't really appreciate it, seeing as her anger and edginess was always geared towards him.

He figured that the only way to fix this was to go over and see her, hoping she didn't hex him for what he'd said about her and Harry. Even if he thought it might be true.

* * *

Hermione was just fixing herself a cup of iced coffee. Something she'd learned to make while on a business trip to America. There had been a place, Starbucks, which she'd seen in England, but had never gone. The person she was with said she was a Starbucks addict and had to stop for a cuppa. They'd gone inside and Hermione had fallen in love with the colors and the cleanliness of the place. She ordered an iced mocha and the taste was heavenly. She'd mentioned wishing to have it all the time at home, and the witch she'd been with showed her how to make it, using Starbucks coffee mix, ice, milk, and a bit of sugar. 

She sat down at her dining room table and started to slowly sip the icy concoction. The first sip was always the most delicious to her. And, with it being so hot, it felt like a little piece of heaven. She rubbed the back of her neck with her free hand, thinking of what she could do with her situation. The fact was, she was falling hard and fast for the wizard whom she'd loathed for so many years and it scared her. So much so, that she often lashed out at him, for no reason, and that's what had really happened that night. It wasn't that she was all that angry at Draco for what he said about Harry. She knew Harry didn't do it, and in her heart, she knew Draco didn't really think Harry did either. But she was so angry about so many things. She was angry at herself for not noticing her feelings for Draco earlier. She was angry at him for dating all those witches if he had in fact been in love with her so long. She was even angry at Ginny and Harry, for having what she thought was the perfect life. Both had great careers, had a beautiful house, and a child on the way. To be honest, she was jealous of the younger witch for reaching such a place so soon, when she hadn't reached it yet.

Hermione shook her head and took another sip of her drink. She had to stop dwelling on it, for her own sanity. It seemed to her that if she and Draco were going to be together, they'd have to change a few things about themselves and dig deeper to show what they felt. Especially Draco, she thought to herself. He hadn't been raised with much love or affection, so he didn't show it very often and she knew he struggled to show the bit that he showed her. It would probably be a long road to get to where, say, Ginny and Harry were.

Hermione raised her head as the bell for her floo came on. Someone was trying to come through. She sat her drink down and went over to it, Tapping her wand against the hard wood surface of the mantle of her floo, as she locked it when she wanted peace and quiet to herself, she opened the line of it.

She stepped back, letting the person have room to come in. She smiled a bit when she saw Draco exit the floo. He dusted himself off and looked around. His eyes landed on Hermione and he gave her a small smile. Hermione stood there, really unsure of what to do or say. Draco walked forward, took her hand, and lead her over to her couch.

"I think you know we need to talk." Was all he said, while looking her her eyes.

"Of course, I do. It was just a matter of who would initiate it and when it would happen." Hermione said softly, then she cleared her throat. "I'm sorry for getting so angry the other day. I just-"

"You just what?" Draco sighed, after Hermione stopped. "If we're going to have a relationship we need to honest and not keep so many things from each other."

"I ... just get angry at you sometimes. I mean why, if you fancied me for so long, did you continue to date all those vapid witches? Why did you still, even after we'd reconciled, did you still act so cold toward me?"

"I get angry at you, too, you know. I've never been one to wear my heart on my sleeve, but I've been giving out hints ever since I realized what I've felt for you. What took you so long to realize?"

"I don't know!" Hermione shook her head. "We're starting to argue. This isn't what we're supposed to be doing."

"I'll say. We're supposed to be all ... lovey and the like."

"Yeah." Hermione sighed. "What are we?"

"People? Magical folk? Boys and Girls? Wizards and Witches? I don't understand."

"I mean, are we dating? Are we in a serious, exclusive relationship?"

"Of course we are. What would make you think we weren't?"

"That fact that you've never said what we were, once. I can't read minds, Malfoy."

"Am I back to 'Malfoy', now?"

"I can call you Draco or Malfoy. It doesn't matter. You know I'm talking to you."

"How am I supposed to know? Maybe you're talking to my mother." Draco said, jokingly.

"I've only met your mother once and it was very brief. I mean, it wasn't as if we could make pleasant conversation when she was being questioned about her deatheater activity."

Draco's mouth fell open for a brief second. "You've never properly met my mother. You should, you know."

"You haven't met my mother or father. Nor are you ever going to get the chance."

"Oh, yeah. What ever happened to your father?" Draco never knew what had happened to Hermione's father, but he remembered what had happened to Hermione's mother. They'd all been at the Order headquarters, when they got a call from Kingsley Shacklebolt from the Ministry. He'd called and told everyone about the Dark Mark hanging over the Granger house. They'd gone and found Mrs. Granger next to the fireplace with the small bowl of floo powder she'd been given to contact either Professor McGonagall or the Ministry, spilled on the floor. Obviously, she'd heard something suspicious outside and started to call, but they'd gotten to her before she could even get the floo powder out of the bowl. They had all wondered, though, were Hermione's father was. She told them he'd left a week earlier to visit a sick aunt. They had left it at that, deciding she'd tell her father about this when she was ready.

"He had started drinking when I finally let the news about the war slip. Stupid me for even saying anything. He basically drank too much and one night," Hermione made a little noise and sniffed before going on. "he just ... got violently ill and he died a few hours later, in the hospital. Alcohol poisoning, I believe."

"Well, we all make our choices, I guess."

"Yeah, I ... I always felt that it was my fault. He begged me not to go and be apart of the war. He wanted me to hide and wait it out. I told him I couldn't just leave my friends and I'd feel ... like I was abandoning my friends and everything I'd learned and worked for. What I believed. I left anyway, and the next time I heard from my parents, my mom was calling me from the hospital. I got there just in time to say that I loved him and that I would miss him and that the war was favoring our side for the time being."

"When did this happen?" Draco asked, gears turning in his head.

"Just three weeks before the war ended. Why?"

"It was that night when you came back and you were so quiet. You wouldn't tell anyone what was wrong. You just went to your room and stayed there all night. The next morning ... you had bruises on your arm. You wouldn't tell anyone where they'd come from."

Hermione nodded slowly. "If I tell you, you can't tell anyone."

"Sure."

"I kept rubbing my arm. As hard as I could, but I couldn't feel it. It wasn't enough. Then I grabbed a belt I had in my closet. I tied it around my arm and pulled on it. It was like releasing my emotional pain with physical pain. It helped me deal with it at the time. I think it was all the built up war stress and then my father's death that made me do it. I regret it, though, and wish I could have found another way to deal with it."

"You still haven't told anyone, have you?" Draco asked, quietly, knowing the answer, but wanting to hear it from her lips.

"No. No one knows where the welts came from or that my father's dead. Every time someone asks, I just say he's sick or he's too busy or that he's just doing fine. No one ever asks more then that." Hermione said, slowly rising from the couch. She was sort of uncomfortable with the topic and wondered where Draco was taking this.

"You've had to deal with this all alone. Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I don't really know. I was pretty much over it, so why would I tell others so they would remind me of it?" Hermione moved to the kitchen. "You want anything?"

"You sure seem ready to leave this topic."

"So? I said I was over it. And I thought we were supposed to be talking about us. Is that settled?"

Draco frowned. "Sure. I'm sorry and so are you."

"Okay, then. Now, do you want anything?"

"I want you to meet my mother."

"What?! Why?!"

"Let's say we ... get more serious. Shouldn't you meet my parent, since I can't meet yours?"

"Sure." Hermione stopped walking towards the kitchen. "Um, Draco, are you ... were you ... never mind.

'He wants to get more serious...' Hermione thought, a smile on her face as they spent the night making up to each other. The icy drink still on the kitchen table, forgotten.

* * *

A/N: Finally, the the chapter is up!

Yes, this was a short chapter. As you can probably already guess Hermione is going to meet Narcissa. I just hope it all goes well. . And will Draco pop the question? Hmm, maybe. Oh, and hope I didn't offend anyone with my small mention of Hermione harming herself. I'm not really all that sorry if I did, it's a part of life. Most people have done it at least once, so, well, it won't be mentioned again, so don't worry about it. Well, at least I don't have any plans for it to be mentioned.

A Little Something:

Hermione: Now, why do _**my**_ parents have to die?  
Author: Come on, Hermione. We all know that your parents would be targets and, well, I had to have a reason why you liked being by yourself so freakin' much. You can't deal with getting too close with someone and then having them taken away, so you keep people away, even though you want to get married and have kids.  
Hermione: Oooo... Miss Psychologist, thank you for the overview of my ... retched life.  
Draco: Shut up, Granger. She's given you a really good life, lately. Much better than usual.  
Hermione: Are you saying my life is boring? You obviously haven't read much of the 'Hermione sections' on all the fanfiction web sites. I've been everything from a Nymph to a Nurse. And I've hooked up with almost every boy and girl in our world, and a good few in the muggle world, as well. I'm not boring, at all.  
Draco: No, you're still boring. Just a boring slut.


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Table For Three

Chapter Fifteen: Table For Three

Draco led Hermione through the Paris location of Gladrags. He'd already taken her to several shops, insisting that she find a beautiful, new dress to wear to dinner with his mother. Hermione, of course, didn't see what all the fuss was about. She'd seen plenty of dresses she thought would be acceptable, but Draco had turned them all down. He would think they were too showy, too girlish, too adult, too pink, too blue. Almost 'too anything' you could think of. And Hermione was getting tired. She'd never been shopping for more than an hour, and they'd already been out for about three.

They had gone around the shop and a lady, who was completely happy about serving a Malfoy, followed them around, picking up and holding anything Draco pointed to. They didn't even go near the back of the store, Hermione noticed, where the lower priced or last season items were held.

"Draco, I don't want to try anymore dresses on. Can't you just pick one? I'm sure I'd be happy with it." Hermione said after the second go around the store.

"Hermione, the dress has to be perfect. Don't you want my mother to think you're cultured, beautiful, and graceful?"

"I don't really care. I'm not dating her, I'm dating you. You know how I am and am happy with it. Does her opinion really matter all that much?"

"You don't know how pureblood things work, do you? You know, if we get married, you'll have to know." Draco said, pointing to another dress, the lady behind them picked it up and laid it on top of the fifteen dresses already on her arm. "When you meet a pureblood's parents, it's the fathers that are usually the ones the witch has to impress. He then decides, with the mother, if they want to add her to their family. If so, marriage is introduced, as planned. If not, well, there is no marriage. Since my father is gone, you'll have to impress my mother. And clothing is definitely something she's interested in."

All of what Draco said had been processed, but Hermione had a question. "So, does this mean you still plan on marrying me?"  
"Depends, I guess." Draco said. Hermione had confessed that she'd heard what he had said the evening they argued.

"On?"

"If you want to marry me ... and my mother approves of the match."

* * *

Hermione held onto her cloak, already feeling that tonight would not go well. There were signs that had told her so. The first came this morning, when a hairstylist/makeup artist that Draco had hired came over at eight in the morning. She'd poked and plucked and waxed and cut almost every inch of Hermione and afterwards told her that maybe she'd need another style. Hermione, trying not to lose all her patience, told the witch to go ahead and do whatever. That hadn't gone well. The style, a bone-straight bob, wasn't exactly what Hermione thought fit her. Then the make up was beyond what Hermione would ever put on her face. Blusher, foundation, mascara, eye shadow, eyeliner, lash thickener, brow enhancer, shadowing concealer, and lipstick was all too much, but the witch had insisted that Hermione looked stunning.

The second sign had come towards the afternoon. Hermione was talking to Parvati and Padma, while making lunch, and setting her things out. She could have sworn she'd only turned around for a few seconds, but the dress caught the flame and was starting to burn. Hermione quickly ended her call and magicked the dress right again.

The third sign came just an hour before Draco was to pick her up. She had put on a slip and had her heels sitting near the door to her room. She'd picked up the deep emerald gown that Draco had picked out and started to pull it over her head. Bad move. The zipper got caught on the necklace Hermione had put on. She tried to just pull it off, but it wouldn't budge and she had to use magic. Finally, the dress was on, but it was on inside-out. She'd accidentally turned it when she was trying to pull the zipper from the necklace. And the spell she'd done only made sure the dress got on her: it didn't have to be on right.

And, now, on the way to the Manor, it'd started to blow the coldest, harshest wind she'd ever felt. Hermione looked over to Draco, who seemed not to be having any sort of problem with his clothing at all. He looked as great as ever. Pure black pants with a plain white dress shirt, a black and white striped tie and a black dress robe. It was as if he could never dress the wrong way. And black was always in, no matter what anyone ever said.

Suddenly Draco came aware of her staring. "Hermione, you're going to be fine. I'm sure she's going to like you."

"You can't possibly be sure. She could act, you know."

"Sure she could, but you don't know how eager she's been to get me married off and, finally, have some grandchildren. If possible, I would have been married and with children by the time we graduated Hogwarts."

Hermione smiled. "Did she want more children?"

"Yes, but she couldn't have any." Draco showed a flutter of anger, that Hermione saw, but didn't comment on. "I was a gift, she says. She'd had two miscarriage before me and the doctor was against her and my father trying again. They did anyway, and got me. My mother figured she was cured since she'd had me, but when she got pregnant again, well, Voldemort didn't want to risk it."

"I don't understand what Voldemort had to do with your mother having another child."

"I never really got that either. Most of his followers, if they had kids, they didn't have more than two." Draco chuckled to himself, lightly. "I don't think he really liked children much. Maybe he was afraid his followers would stop caring about him and care more about their children."

Hermione wasn't completely sure how to respond. She could hear the malice and sorrow in Draco's voice. Had Draco wanted a sibling all these years? She couldn't help, but wonder if it was one of the reasons he had come to hate his father. His father obviously didn't do much to defend his wife's wishes of having another child. But then again, that's when Draco had once said his father had began to change. Maybe Lucius was really a lost man caught in what he thought he wanted.

They would never know...

* * *

Hermione and Draco were ushered into the manor by two house elves who showed them into a large sitting room. They both sat down on the small love seat near the back of the room, in front of the fireplace. They were quiet. Draco, because he was thinking. Hermione, because she didn't know what to expect, at all. She'd only met Narcissa once, and it was very brief. They'd looked at each other and gave a small curt hello. Then Narcissa was taken off to a room where she was questioned for, at least, a few hours.  
Hermione nearly jumped off the seat when Narcissa finally entered the room. She looked at the woman; she was a far cry from what she'd seen at the Ministry. She'd obviously lost a good amount of weight, which was saying something because she was quite small when Hermione had last seen her. And the woman's hair was more shiny than she'd seen it. Her fingernails were actually done and not bitten down nubs as they were before. But the biggest difference was the almost happy smile on the woman's face. At first, Hermione thought it was aimed at Draco, but she noticed it was aimed at her. She smiled back.

"Mother, this is Hermione Granger. You haven't met properly, yet." Draco said, standing up and bringing a reluctant Hermione with him. He offered her hand to his mother's, who took her hand and gave a tiny bow.

"I'm Narcissa Black; formally Malfoy. Nice to finally have a chance to meet you properly." Narcissa brought herself back up and waited for Hermione.

Hermione was just about to say hello, but Draco made a small movement that told her she should give a small bow, just as his mother. "I'm Hermione Granger; formally nothing. It's nice to meet you, too."

Narcissa let out a small laugh, which Hermione stiffened at. Narcissa noticed. "Dear, I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing because you didn't have to say 'formally' anything. You've never been widowed, so you have no need to say it."

"Sorry." Hermione said, giving a weak laugh to cover her bit of shame.

"It's okay. The first time I met Lucius' family, I was so nervous. I fell at the front door and I fell down on the floor when being seated for dinner. I dropped my spoon into my soup and it got all over my dress. Believe me, you're doing much better than I did ... so far."

"Thank you." Hermione replied, trying to imagine the graceful looking woman in front of her being so nervous that she dropped things and fell.

"So, Draco hasn't told me much about you since ... ever, really." Narcissa looked at Hermione, but then lowered her head, making her hair cover her slight blush. She'd never pictured herself doing this. She always thought Lucius would be there, taking over and not really allowing her to say much.

"Well, there really isn't much to tell about myself. I'm sure Draco told you what I do for a living and that's really about all I do."

"Nothing else?" Narcissa sighed, looking at Draco because she was sort of lost. "You don't sing or dance or anything?"

"Should I?"

"Well, no. Um-"

"Let me speak for my mother." Draco said, breaking into the awkward silence. "I know this isn't an 'engagement meeting', but usually the witch is supposed to do something to entertain the parents of the wizard to showcase her talents. Then the parents would comment and go from there. I'm afraid my mother is a little lost."

"Well, I sang when I was younger. Not well, though, mind you."

Narcissa's face brightened a bit. "By all means, sing something. I'm sure your voice isn't bad."

"Okay." Hermione sighed and got up from the seat she was in. "I'm not sure what to sing."

"Sing anything, Hermione." Draco said.

Hermione looked down at her feet for a few moments, not really sure what would be appropriate to sing for someone's mother. And Hermione didn't know many songs as it was. She decided to go with something safe and hoped that Draco and Narcissa didn't run from the room.

"Twinkle, twinkle, little star..." Hermione stopped, knowing from the confused and shocked looks on Draco and Narcissa's face that this wouldn't end well. "I can't do this. I don't know what to sing and I can't sing, anyway, so you're not missing anything."

"That's alright. I shouldn't have expected you to do anything. It's really more of a pureblood tradition." Narcissa said, watching Hermione sit down. "It's really silly the way pureblood girls are pretty much just bred for being a wife and mother. Performing for their husbands and his family like trained dogs."

"Muggle women went through the same type of thing, though that was a long time ago."

"Really? I would have never thought. They always seemed so ... free."

Hermione was going to respond, but stopped short as she saw the far away look in the older woman's eyes.

"Anyway, so, why'd it take this long for me to find out you and Draco were dating?"

"Technically, we didn't actually start dating until very recently."

"Recently? Oh." Narcissa sighed to herself. She was completely out of practice, not having been interactive with her usual social group for so long. "I hope Draco's been treating you well."

"Very well. You've raised a perfect gentlemen." Hermione said, looking over to Draco who smirked smugly. "Even though, his ego leaves much to be desired."

"Yes, that's my dragon, alright."

Draco cleared his throat and glared at Hermione who had the most evil smile on her face.

"Dragon? That's such a-" Hermione stifled a laugh. "cute name."

"Yes, Draco hates it, though. I guess I should have stopped calling him that years ago, but it just won't let me." Narcissa laughed and it made Hermione look up at her suddenly. It wasn't like her previous laughs, this one was more free and not so restrained. "So, do you have any special names?"

Hermione gave weak smile. "No. My parents didn't really believe in it. The closest they got to any funny name was when they started saying my name and stopped, so it came out as Herm."

"Oh. Well, I guess not all parents have funny little names for their children."

"Um, Mrs. Black, where's the bathroom?" Hermione asked, hoping she wasn't blushing. It was shaming her to have to go to the bathroom while she was trying to carry on a conversation with, maybe, her future mother-in-law.

"Turn left once you leave the room and walk until you see another hallway and go down that one and the bathroom is the first door on the left."

Hermione excused herself and left the room, looking down the hallway before walking down it. Narcissa turned to her son once she was sure Hermione was gone.

"Is she always like that? So nervous?"

"I think she's intimidated, mum. I mean, you know how it is when meeting parents." Draco said, knowing Hermione didn't really have a reason to worry. If she lightened up, he was sure his mother would love her.

"I know how nervous it can make you." Narcissa shifted her eyes. "Is there a reason you wanted me to meet her? I mean, you usually don't bring witches home."

"I know. I just think Hermione's special. Don't you?"

"From what I've heard about her, yes. Other than that, I don't know anything about her."

Draco sighed. "Hermione doesn't do very much. I mean, her friends all have spouses or they're in relationships, so she mostly just hangs around her house. The only real hobbies she has are reading and making potions every now and again."

"That's sad. A witch her age should be out doing things and having fun."

"Mum, she isn't like you."

Narcissa smiled, remembering her days just before her marriage to Lucius. Though being terribly sheltered, rarely, she used to sneak out of her parents house and hang out with Bellatrix. They would have the best time, at parties that Bella's friends would throw. They'd usually be on the dark side, but Narcissa would have fun all the same. She missed those days.

"Mother, come back to us, now." Draco said, waving his hand in front of his mother's face to bring her out of the daze she was in.

"Sorry, you know, I do that more and more these days." Narcissa laughed airily. "Don't tell your girlfriend, though. I don't want her to think I've lost my mind."

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that, Mrs. Black." Hermione said, coming back into the room. She resumed her seat near Draco.

"So, did you find the bathroom alright?"

"Yes, Mrs. Black."

"Please, don't be so formal. Call me Narcissa."

"Okay, I will."

"So, Draco told me a little about you." Narcissa said, hoping Hermione would be more forthcoming with information. "You dabble in potions and the like?"

"Yes, I've always been interested in them, which surprises most of my friends because Severus taught the class and he was always so hard on us Gryffindors. But it didn't keep me from falling in love with the subject." Hermione smiled. "If I hadn't gone into the tellie business, I'd have done something with potions. I was thinking medical researching at St. Mungo's."

"Mother wanted to do that, too." Draco said, happy that they had something in common.

"Yes, when I was younger. I was completely enamored with potions and I mastered them with Severus' help. He took me under his wing and tried to teach me everything he knew." Narcissa hummed. "I once blew his eyebrows off, which he wasn't so excited about."

"I can't even imagine Severus without eyebrows. It must have been a sight."

"Hermione, you don't even know. And the worst thing was, he had to wear them that way until he went to the hospital wing. And it was closed that evening already, so he had to wait until morning. He nearly killed me for that."

Hermione laughed, trying hard to picture her old professor not having eyebrows. "He must have been quite angry with you for that."

"Oh yes." Narcissa smiled wide, showing her brilliantly white teeth. "He wouldn't talk to me for days."

Just then a tiny bell went off and all movement and laughter in the room ceased. It was time for dinner. Draco stood and then both witches followed him towards the dining room. Draco nodded to the house elf as he walked by him and down the hall to the desired location.

* * *

Both witches stood behind their respective chair and waited for Draco to seat them. Hermione looked at the fancy place settings and the napkins that looked like they were lined in actual gold. The cream color of the table cloth made Hermione nervous. She didn't want to spill anything on the cloth that most certainly must have cost a lot. She looked at the many forks and spoons and knives. It overwhelmed her a bit because she really only ever ate with one of each utensil, but luckily she'd read up on etiquette, a little, while she was younger. Hopefully, she remembered it all.

"Your table is beautiful, Narcissa." Hermione said, thinking a nice comment would help hide her nervousness.

"Thank you. It took Lucius years to train them to set the table just right."

Draco nearly chocked on the water he's been sipping and sat his goblet down swiftly.

"Draco, are you alright?!" His mother asked, wondering why he was acting so. Was it the mention of Lucius?

"Mum, can we not mention anything about 'training' house elves, please?"

"Why not?" Narcissa commanded.

"I'm afraid it's because of me. I am really opposed to people owning house elves, it just doesn't seem right to me." Hermione spoke up.

"I suppose it wouldn't seem right to you." Narcissa gave a small frown, which made Hermione think Narcissa had changed her opinion of her. "I heard that muggles don't have house elves, which is really a shame because they make life so much easier."

"Well, it's not really owning them that bothers me. It's the treatment." Hermione wondered if she should go into this. "House elves don't get paid. They don't get holidays. And a lot of their owners treat them horribly."

"Well, that's true, but that's just the way it's always been." Narcissa said, simply.

"Well, it needs to change. It's basically slavery."

"I'm sure it does, but let us not talk of such things now. It's time to eat."

Once Narcissa spoke, two house elves wandered into the room. One had a covered platter on it's shoulder and the other had a bottle of something very old apparently, as it boasted quite a coating of dust. The first house elf sat the platter down next to Narcissa and lifted the top off. She smiled at the house elf and nodded. He nodded back and started serving. The food turned out to be a very small salad of mixed greens with mushrooms, olives, and feta cheese. And then the house elf sat down a small bottle of almost clear dressing. As he was sitting down the last bottle, the house elf with the bottle came to fill the glasses that suddenly appeared next to the goblets of water. He nodded to each person as he poured the white wine, filling the glasses until they were half full. He then nodded and turned to leave the room.

"What a delectable looking spread mother." Draco said, pulling his napkin from it's ring and sitting in his lap. He then waited for the witches to do so.

"I assure you, Hermione, that the house elves enjoy their service." Narcissa said after taking a small bit of her salad.

"Yes, Hermione, my mother actually did give the house elves a choice to leave after my father ... passed." Draco said, not taking his first bite, but holding it on his fork in front of him. And a voice came to Hermione's head that said,'Holding a spoon or fork full of food out, instead of eating it, is not proper.' Hermione held in the grin that came to her. "They decided they wanted to stay and serve their mistress."

"And I do give them time off. Every other weekend, when I go and visit my sister or other various persons. They still seem to want to clean up, though. I can't really stop them." Narcissa paused to take a drink of her wine. "I hope you do not think I am a monster to them. Lucius was always hard on them, and I'll admit I was, too, sometimes, but I was an angel compared to Lucius ... and even Draco."

"Mum, don't."

"What? You haven't told her of when you used to throw things at the house elves for fun? Or when you used to interrupt their work, by giving them menial tasks to do while you knew they were supposed to be doing something else, and getting them in trouble with your father for taking so long to finish the tasks he had given them?" Narcissa, said, giving a smirk that was very similar to her son's. Narcissa was still a Slytherin, no matter what.

"No, I haven't told her and I don't think she really cares." Draco looked to Hermione, who stuffed her mouth so she wouldn't have to respond. She wasn't sure how, really. "She knows all that is in my past. And, may I say, how very Slytherin of you to bring it up.  
"Being stuck in this manor hasn't taken away all of me, you know."

The room turned silent after a moment. The only sounds heard were the occasional scraping of forks on the plates and the sipping of wine or water. When Narcissa became full, which Hermione noticed was after a few small bites of the salad, she raised her hand and a house elf showed up and started collecting the plates. It was good the salads were small, because they didn't get to eat much of them.

* * *

The house elf who had held the platters before came again, with a much larger platter that Hermione didn't see how he could hold. He placed it near Narcissa again and waited for her approval before serving the next course. The course was small again, which Hermione began to understand that they had to eat very little to have so many courses. It had always made her wonder how kings and queens could eat twenty course meals without getting sick or just not eating anymore.

The course consisted of a small piece of meat, which Hermione identified as beef, and a small helping of steamed carrots and small potatoes. She wasn't sure which knife or fork to eat with, so she watched and imitated Draco. Then she tucked in to the meal. It was very delicious, something she would expect to be served in a pricey restaurant instead of any type of home. This was what Draco ate every night and was used to while he lived here ... and now, he cooked for himself. She admired that.

"So, Hermione, dear ... do you have any siblings?" Narcissa asked, after taking a few quick bits of the food.

"No. My parents had me and then got so busy with their business that they never really thought about other children."

"They owned a business? What kind?"

"A few dentists offices, nothing too elaborate." Hermione answered after a moment.

Narcissa was about to ask something else, and Draco was sure it would be about Hermione's parents. He looked at Hermione and could see her eyes glazing over with tears. He immediately changed the subject.

"Mother, why don't you tell Hermione about the trip we took to Italy. She's always wanted to go, but hasn't gone yet."

"Italy is beautiful and has the most stunning clothing." Narcissa beamed, food forgotten now that she was talking about something she loved even more than she loved potions. "I swear, I've never spent so much money on clothing in one trip. The shops there are to die for. We must visit together some day. A little mother/girlfriend shopping."

Hermione silently thanked Draco for changing the subject and composed herself before answering. "Maybe one day. I've never been very big on shopping, really. Just recently, I've started actually looking at the clothing instead of just getting exactly what I need and leaving the store."

"You will soon discover the joys of shopping. My mother started teaching me how to shop when I was, oh, about eight years old. She used to take me shopping every weekend. We'd go to a store and she'd let me loose, telling me what types of things to look for and what types of things to avoid. Eventually, I created my own shopping rules and fell in love with shopping. It was one of the few joys I had while married to my husband."

Hermione blinked. That had to be the most Narcissa had said to her the entire evening, so far. "Well, my mother wasn't very big on shopping. She's just like me, or rather, I'm just like her. She always taught me that there was no use in loitering in a store. You should get what you need, pay, and then leave the store."

Narcissa didn't say anything after Hermione answered and Hermione was afraid she'd offended the older witch. She hadn't meant that she thought Narcissa was bad for spending her own sweet time in a store, but she just wanted to get the point across that that wasn't something she'd grown up learning to do.

"So, Mrs. Bl - Narcissa, how did you and Draco's father meet?" Hermione asked, taking a sip of water and hoping this wouldn't be something that would anger Draco's mother.

"Well, Lucius and I never really met. I was with Severus at the time. It wasn't too serious, but we thought we were in love. Anyway, Severus and Lucius left school, they were friends and in the same year. Severus was going to wait until I graduated before we went any further, but Lucius showed up at my parent's house that summer and asked for my hand. Before than, I'd barely said more than two sentences to the man, and then he wants to marry me. Severus always says it's because Lucius couldn't stand him having something that Lucius hadn't sampled himself first. Which, now, I completely believe." Narcissa gave a hallow laugh before continuing on with her story. "So, right after he proposed, he left and I didn't hear from him for almost a month. That's when I found out the date we were to married and that all arrangements had been made, completely without my input. The only thing I had say in was the dress I wore, and even that was picked from a small array of dresses Lucius and his father had picked out. I went back to school for my sixth year-"

"Sixth year?!" Hermione interrupted, unable to hold her surprise. She looked at Draco, but he didn't hold that same surprise.

"I could have been married any time after third year, really. It's perfectly legal, under wizarding law at least, seeing as I have no idea how the muggles go, that a female can be married anytime after she turns thirteen as long as she and the wizard she wants to marry or who wants to marry her have her parents' permission."

"That seems a little mad. I mean, the girl will barely be a teenager, let alone an adult, and she can be married off. It makes no sense."

"Maybe." Narcissa said, calmly. "Anyway, I went back for my sixth year and all my friends thought it was wonderful. I was getting married into the most beautiful, the richest, the most influential family, outside my own, of course. It sickened me, really, because I had heard rumours of Lucius' father beating his mother and I wondered if that had carried onto Lucius. My question was answered after our wedding, though."

"Mum, don't talk about it if you don't want to." Draco said, quietly. He had rarely ever seen his mother being as open as she was right now. Maybe his mother just needed someone who would listen and was a fellow witch to help her come out of herself.

"It's alright, Draco. If Hermione ever becomes part of this family, it'd do her well to know about the Mrs. Malfoy before her. Now, as I was saying. I found out my answer on my wedding night. I was scared, as most girls would be when they're just barely eighteen and had been terribly sheltered most of their lives, and I didn't want to do anything but take a bath and go to bed. Lucius had other plans. He had thought that Severus and I had been intimate, which is why he was so eager to be with me. I kept trying to tell him I wasn't ready, but, well, he didn't agree and I'm sure you can figure out the rest."

Hermione cringed, trying to wonder why someone would do something like that to someone. She jumped as the house elf came and collected her plate, along with the others. She was surprised that Narcissa could tell her story so openly and not break down in tears. Hermione always thought Narcissa would be a weak, spoiled witch, who had nothing on her mind but clothing and money. It surprised her that Narcissa seemed to be strong and she had once been, probably still was, completely in love with potions and their inner workings.

* * *

The next course was set out in front of the dining three. It was something that made Hermione want to tell the house elf to take back. On her plate were tiny crackers and a small pile of blackish, slimy, round things. She knew well enough that it was caviar, but it didn't stop her from calling them 'things'. She'd only tasted caviar once in her life, when her ritzy aunt on her mother's side of the family brought some down with her, saying she couldn't pass a day without a bit of the caviar. The aunt then pestered Hermione for almost two days straight before Hermione broke down and tasted some on a little cracker. She hated the way it slithered around her mouth and burst against her tongue as she bit down on the cracker. She'd held it in her mouth, said it was interesting, and went upstairs to spit it out and brush her teeth.

Hermione looked at Narcissa. She was tucking in as if she hadn't eaten in days. Hermione didn't understand how she could dare to eat the stuff without feeling sick. She looked over at Draco, who happily shared her feelings for the foul stuff. He was using the smallest spoon, which looked as if it was made of mother-of-pearl, in his setting to pile a bit of the caviar onto each cracker, then sitting the crackers down into a small design. His mother quickly gave him a look and he stopped, taking a small bit of one cracker, then leaving it alone.

"Excuse my son, who seems to not remember how to eat properly." Narcissa said, not taking her eyes from her plate.

"That's quite alright. I can understand him not liking it. I don't like it, either." Hermione said, staring at her own untouched portion, then taking a look at Narcissa's. It was practically gone already.

"I wish I would have known. I would have had something else served in it's place."

"No, it's just fine. This is your home and you decide what is served."

Narcissa finished up her caviar and raised her hand in the air. A moment later, a house elf came into the dining room and sat down a large platter. He then took the top off and sat a small platter in front of each diner. He then came back around and lifted the tops off, revealing a plate with four cheeses and three small desserts upon it. The house elf bowed, got his things, and left.

Hermione looked at the cheeses and she only recognized two. Cheddar and provolone. The other two she had never seen before. Then she turned her attention to the desserts. A small cake with a bit of mousse on top. A wafer with a cream and chocolate sauce, that smelled of vodka, on top. Then a puffed pastry, filled with something. Hermione smiled. She had grown a huge sweet tooth after she moved out of her parents' house. She remembered her first night alone. She'd run to a store around the corner from her house and got a candy bar, a small bag of chocolates, and a pint of ice cream. She didn't even eat dinner, just savored the foods she'd always been denied while at home.

Draco tucked into this course with gusto. Like Hermione, he'd been denied many sweets at home. Lucius didn't think a strong young man should want sweets, plus they weren't very healthy and Lucius wanted a healthy heir. Of course, while Draco was at school, Narcissa sent him sweets cooked by the house elves and money so he could buy sweets at Honeydukes. It was one of the few secrets Narcissa and Draco could hold from Lucius.

Narcissa, on the other hand, looked at the plate with slight disgust. She loved sweets, but had always been told that in order to keep her figure and her skin clear, she had to stay away from too many sweets. She took one small bite of each dessert, then finished off the cheese, which she felt was much healthier.

* * *

After dinner was over, the trio found themselves in the parlor once again for after dinner drinks. Narcissa had never been a drinker, but she did enjoy the occasional champagne and wine. Even a vodka or rum, if she was feeling daring. Draco drank anything, but he wasn't an alcoholic, he drank very occasionally. Hermione drank hardly anything. Sometimes a small bit of champagne or wine, but nothing else. Narcissa served small glasses of a pale, almost pearl colored, wine.

"Narcissa, if you don't mind, may I ask what this is?" Hermione said, slightly swirling the liquid around in her glass.

"Something Lucius got from some elves. They gave it to him in exchange for something, but I don't know what." Narcissa said, taking a large sip and then settling in her chair. "It's a very rare champagne, so it was probably their lives they were trying to save."

"Oh, well, it's delicious." Hermione said, wondering how it would have been to live with someone like Lucius in her own home. She didn't understand how Draco and Narcissa had survived. But after a few more drinks she didn't really care very much.

"You know what?" Narcissa said, startling the other two occupants in the room. "It's late and I don't think Hermione should travel so late at night or Apparate after so much to drink."

"You're right, mother. It would be quite rude to send her home right now." Draco agreed.

"No, it's fine. I can fully function. Plus, I wouldn't want anyone to go through any trouble for me." Hermione said. She wasn't drunk, far from it. The elf champagne did make her feel a buzz more than any other champagne she had ever drank before, but it hadn't gotten her drunk.

"No one would go through any trouble, you could stay in my room." Draco said, with a little sly smirk on his lips.

"I guess that would be alright. I mean, you are both adults and I'm sure you both have enough manners to know how improper it would be to do anything more than kiss while under the roof of a parent." Narcissa said, smiling right back at Draco and watching his smirk fade slightly. "Now, I think it's a perfect time to turn in. It's quite late."

"Yes." Hermione said, standing up and steadying herself. Her legs were a bit shaky after sitting for so long. "And thank you, Narcissa. The meal was lovely and your home is beautiful."

"Thank you. You were a delight and I see why Draco's so taken with you."

Draco sat down the drink he was still nursing in his hand. He walked over to his mother and leaned down just a tad to give her a kiss on the cheek, both in gratitude and in bidding her goodnight. Hermione and Draco headed towards his old room, leaving Narcissa to stand alone, watching them with their heads together and hands wrapped around each other. It reminded her of when she was young. A time that seemed so long ago.

* * *

A/N: Okay, don't be angry that it took me so long to update. Two cases of writer's block hit me during this chapter, then I completely wrote it over two times before finally settling on something that I'm still not sure I completely like. Something about this chapter just seems a bit off to me and I can't figure out what, but I'm posting it because, if I don't, you'll be waiting weeks while I try to figure out what it is and writing it over and over. Hopefully, you guys enjoy it. And I can't be completely certain when my next chapter will be out. I'm finally moving from the dreadful apartments that I live in (YEAH!!!!!), so moving is the most important thing in my mind right now. Plus, I'll have to take my computer apart to move it. I wish I'd bought a laptop. I should, that way I can write whenever the thoughts hit me.

* * *

A Little Something:  
Hermione: This chapter was certainly something.  
Draco: Why do you say that?  
Hermione: I think it was missing something...  
Draco: Oh, sex, you mean?  
Hermione: That's not what I meant.  
Draco: Well, it should have been.  
Hermione: Why is your mind always in the gutter?  
Draco: Because of the author. Her mind never leaves the gutter. I'm surprised this whole story isn't just a bunch of smut rolled in more smut.  
Hermione: You'd like it, anyway.  
Draco: Who said I wouldn't? 


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Tell Me, Where We Go

Chapter Sixteen: Tell Me, Where We Go From Here?

Hermione couldn't contain her excitement when Ron and Luna owled that they were finished with their mission and could spend two weeks at home before starting another one. Ginny was practically beaming because she really hadn't gotten to see Ron much since her wedding almost two years ago. Molly Weasley planned a dinner that could feed a small country and invited everyone to come over.

"Mum, don't you think this is a bit too much food?" Ginny asked, resting her very pregnant self against the counter.

"Gin, dear, you know how Ronald loves to eat. I just want to make sure he has all of his favorite foods to choose from."

"No wonder no one can fit into the kitchen." Ginny said, still wondering how he never gains weight from all the eating he does.

"Look who's talking. You now rival Ron's eating."

"Well, I'm eating for two. What's his excuse?"

"Ginny, get out of this kitchen and go help Harry and Hermione put the banner up before the Fred and George get here."

"Okay, mum."

Ginny waddled out of the kitchen and into the living room. Harry and Hermione were hanging the banner over the door to the kitchen, where Ron wouldn't miss it ... ever. She moved into one of the comfortable chairs.

"Hermione, are you inviting Draco?"

Hermione turned quickly to Ginny. "I forgot to invite him, Gin. I'll do it once we finish."

"That's who your guest is?" Harry asked, entering the conversation. Ginny had told him Hermione was seeing someone, but not who it was. Even though, he did have a feeling it was Draco.

"Yes." Hermione said, glaring at Ginny. She didn't want either Harry or Ron to know until she could explain everything.

"Well, Draco's lucky."

Ginny and Hermione exchanged glances. "So, you aren't angry?"

"Well, Draco is actually tolerable, something I thought I'd never say. And if he makes you happy, what can I say?"

"Thank you, Harry. It means a lot that you're not making a big deal about it." Hermione said.

"Yeah, well, you'd better hope Ron is the same way. You know how he still thinks of Malfoy."

"Don't remind me."

* * *

The house was full of laughter and chatter. The twins had come with their other halves. Fred steadily held his wife, Angelina, around the waist. Keeping close to her as they hadn't been away from their twin three year olds in weeks and this was the most intimacy they'd had since then. George had brought his long-time girlfriend, Katie, with him and they were busy discussing the new products in the twin's shop.

Charlie had come, but would have to leave right after dinner. A new dragon's arrival had kept him and his team busy for days and this was a small break he was granted for having spent the most time training the unruly creature. He was still single, which bothered Molly, but she kept her mouth shut, for this was a happy occasion. Bill couldn't make it. Mainly, because of Fleur. She didn't want to attend, plus they couldn't find any baby-sitter for their newborn.

Everyone had settled into small groups, talking and drinking wine, juice, or champagne by the time Ron and Luna got to the Burrow. Molly was the first to realize they were there and had announced their arrival.

"Ronald. Luna. Look at you two. You haven't been eating, have you?" Molly swallowed them up in a tight hug as her husband came up to pat Ron on the back and give Luna a small kiss on the cheek.

"Ron's been eating every day Mrs. Weasley. He makes sure of that." Luna said in her whimsical voice.

"Well, all I know is that it's great to have some time off to spend with my favorite people. Now, if only they were here." Ron said, laughing when a few people protested to his humour. That's when he noticed Malfoy sitting in the corner, staring at him. "Malfoy, how ... nice to see you."

"Same here, I'm sure, Weasley." Draco said in a somewhat sarcastic voice.

Ron stepped over to Hermione and whispered. "Who invited him? Harry?"

Hermione chuckled nervously. "Actually, I invited him, Ron."

"Why?"

"Well, it's sort of complicated-" Hermione started, but then Ron was swept away by Harry, Fred, and George and they started talking about quidditch. Hermione sighed in relief. Who knew how Ron would take the news. He'd never really warmed up to Draco like Harry did.

Hermione went over to where Ginny was sitting, near an exhausted looking Angelina. She could understand how Angelina could be exhausted. Hermione had baby-sat for Angelina and Fred once and all she could say was that the twin girls seemed to be a female copy of Fred and his brother. Hermione, as much as she loved the little twins, she was happy when their parents came to pick them up.

"So, Angelina, when will number three get here?" Ginny asked.

"Fred's already got us working on number three. He says he wants lots of children and I'm not sure how many more I can handle." Angelina said, with a smile. She looked as if she really didn't care how many children they had as long as she and Fred were happy.

"So, have you become a housewitch yet, Angelina?" Hermione asked.

"No. I still go to work, just not as often, so I don't make as much. Fred more than makes up for it, though." Angelina shifted in her seat and looked over to where the brothers and Harry were standing. "If anyone had told me Fred would be a rich, shrewd business man while we were at Hogwarts, I would have called St. Mungo's for them quick because I would have thought they'd gone off their rocker."

"Yeah, I still can't believe my brothers make so much money off of all those crazy ideas they used to torture the family with. It doesn't seem possible."

"I'll be the first to say that they are smart, even if they didn't use their true potential in schoolwork."

"They were never the schoolwork type of wizards, Hermione. They figured that out a long time ago. And after they fixed up the Burrow for mum and dad, they figured it out, and accepted it, too."

Ginny, of course, was talking about the additions and decorative items Fred and George had gifted their parents with once they'd made enough money to settle themselves. They'd added two additional room and fixed the outside, to make the garden look more nice. They'd even hired a service to come and get rid of the gnomes and check for them once a week. Lastly, they'd given their mother a few bags of galleons to decorate the house any way she wanted. She kept a lot of things, but the house looked newer.

"So, how are things going with your business, Hermione?" Angelina asked, happy to make conversation with adults.

"It's going well. The station has picked up Gin's show for three more seasons." Hermione smiled, but then a frown covered her features. "I haven't heard from Vienna in a long time. She called me a few nights after the show wrapped, but I haven't talked to her since. I just hope she's coming back to do the show."

"She will. Vienna loves the show and her character. Plus, I have a feeling she needs the money."

"Ginny, why would she need money? She earned plenty from the show and she still gets royalties from her last movie, plus her few commercials."

Ginny lowered her voice. "It's just that Vienna used to act sort of strange during takes. She'd seem energetic and happy, but then she'd disappear and come back and be slow and a bit grumpy for a bit before she went back to being energetic and happy."

"What are you saying, Gin?"

"I think Vienna might have been doing drugs."

"Drugs?! Vienna?!" Hermione lowered her tone when she noticed a few people looking her way. "It doesn't seem very likely, Ginny."

"Why not? I mean, didn't Draco tell you she had low self-esteem and she was sort of depressed? Well, she could have been taking drugs to help herself."

Hermione thought for a moment. Vienna did always seem a little strange, but she didn't think Vienna had been taking drugs or anything like that. "Gin, you have to be mistaken. Vienna may be a little ... out there, but I doubt she takes drugs."

"Okay, then. I guess she doesn't." Ginny said, closing the conversation on Vienna.

Suddenly, there was a small commotion at the other side of the room.

"You've got to be kidding. She's not going out with him, is she, Harry?" Ron's voice boomed around the room.

"Ron, maybe you should talk to Hermione." Harry hissed, trying to quiet the situation down and wishing Fred hadn't mentioned Draco and Hermione's relationship.

Ron practically stomped over to where Hermione was and pulled her away from the group. They kept walking until they got outside and a few meters from the house.

"Hermione, are you dating Malfoy?"

"No."

"Good, I-"

"We're more serious than dating." Hermione finished. A sheepish look on her face.

"When did all this happen?" Ron said, his voice and temper rising.

"Well, it started after I hired him. And we kind of just built up from there."

"Hermione, he was a death eater."

"He's not, now, Ron. He made a mistake and you know it."

Ron scoffed. "It still doesn't change that he was one. Who knows what's still running through his fucking mind."

"Ron, if he wanted to hurt me, he's had many chances to do so. We've been together a lot."

"So, I've heard." Ron smirked. "So, are you just another one of his conquests? I would never have thought you so stupid."

"I'm not a damn conquest, Ron. Don't you think I wondered that, too? He wants an actual relationship this time."

"Sure he does. He'll act like he loves you, marry you, pop you up with a baby or two, suddenly realize he's not cut out for family life and leave you out in the cold. I've seen it before."

"But you haven't seen Draco do it!" Hermione yelled.

"You don't know what Malfoy does in his spare time and it's not as if he doesn't have the money to make 'certain situations' go away."

Hermione's mouth stood open. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Why was Ron saying this and how could he be so cold? "Ron, he's not like that. He's changed."

"Why do you say that? Because you haven't seen him with another witch? Or because he's been acting so wonderful and romantic?"

"I don't ask Luna those types of things, so you shouldn't ask me."

"Well, I was never known to be a low, sneaky, boastful, womanizer. Your little boyfriend, on the other hand, was." Ron almost said something else, but stopped when he saw the Burrow door open and the subject of their argument was heading their way.

"Gods, Weasley. Everyone inside can hear you, you know. There is a such thing as a silencing charm if you don't want everyone to hear you making a fool of yourself." Draco said swiftly, his eyes running over Hermione to make sure the angry redhead hadn't hurt her.

Ron started to walk over to Draco and, most likely, hit him or hex him. Hermione stepped in the way.

"Ron, if you do it, I'll never talk to you again."

Ron stopped in his tracks, almost running into Hermione. "So, you're protecting him?"

Draco advanced on the redhead, practically squishing Hermione between them. "I don't need the protection, Weasley."

"Please, you two. Stop this!" Hermione whimpered, wanting to get from between them, but knowing if she did, they'd probably kill each other.

Ron was still fuming, but Draco heard the distress in Hermione's voice. He backed up, gave a final glare at the irate redhead and walked back into the house. Ron stopped for a second, then started towards the house. He was still angry.

"Ron, please." Hermione whispered, her hand landing on his wrist, trying to stop him. "He had the majority to walk away, Ron."

"You're saying I'm not mature?! Where was he when we were figuring out how to get past ancient spells and how to defeat giants? He was too fucking busy hiding behind his money and his name. Too fucking busy trying to follow up behind his idiot father to see what the truth was. He's nothing but a spoiled brat who had to grow up only when life got too harsh for him."

Hermione slapped Ron.

"Ron, everyone makes mistakes. They learn from them and grow. But if we never admit that we make mistakes and just point out when others do, well, we show how stupid we are and how much we haven't grown. Grow up, Ronald."

Hermione started walking back to the house, stopped, but then walked on. A few seconds later she returned with Draco, who made a point not to look smug, even though he felt it. Hermione stopped shortly and turned to Ron.

"It was nice to see you. I hope you and Luna have a nice holiday from work."

Hermione led Draco away. Neither looked back on the remorseful wizard.

* * *

At Draco's flat, later in the evening, the couple lay tangled up in bedsheets. Hermione's head laying on Draco's chest and Draco's left hand gently stroking her hair. Both had talked about what happened at the Burrow and they'd made up. Not that Draco had displayed much bad behavior and Hermione had defended him, really. Even if Draco didn't get to hear it.

"I honestly didn't think Ron would act like that."

"Well, Ron never liked me and he probably never will. But I did think he'd be more mature about it. I mean, even his father, who hated my father with all his heart, warmed up to me when he saw I didn't really know what I'd gotten myself into and wanted to change."

"He's a lot more stuck on the fact that he thinks I'm just a conquest. A much longer conquest than usual, he admitted, but still a conquest." Hermione laughed just a bit.

"Believe me, Hermione, if you were a conquest, I'd be gone by now."

"That's what I said. I told him you changed, but he doesn't believe it. Like it's impossible."

"A lot of people who get second chances don't change. I have a lot against me, saying that I will go back to my old ways because of the saying, 'people never change, they just get more deceitful.'" Draco said, a small line of worry on his forehead.

"Have you, Draco? Gotten more deceitful?"

"I hope not." Draco said, closing his eyes and knowing he was finished lying to himself. He could change if he tried hard enough.

* * *

A/N: So, I'm finally finished moving and I finished my chapter.  
It was a hard decision on how I wanted Ron to react when he found out Hermione and Draco were together. At first, I thought, I should just let him accept it like Harry did. Harry saw Hermione was happy, he admitted Draco was an okay wizard and left it at that. But then I thought, Ron and Draco hate each other, and even if Ron did warm up to him enough to not 'forget' that Draco was on their side and curse him, Ron would still not like Draco because Ron has a hard time letting go, at least in this story. So, when he found out they were dating, his redhead temper would get the best of him.  
As for Vienna. Drugs ... most likely not. Vienna is strange, but no drugs. You'll find out what's going on with Vienna soon, anyway.  
I've read all my reviews and thank you. I love to write and really take pride in the fact that other people are reading the stuff I write and actually liking it. It's kind of strange because I always said I'd only write fanfic for myself and maybe only let my friends see. I guess I was wrong when I said that no one would dare read the garbage I come up with.

* * *

A Little Something:

Draco: Ron is an ass.  
Hermione: Don't talk about him like that.  
Draco: Why not? It's true.  
Before Hermione could say anything, a red-furred donkey with a collar that said 'RON' on it walked out in front of them.  
Hermione frowned: Why'd you do that?  
Draco: I was just helping him be his true self.  
Hermione: Oh, then, what would I have to turn you into for you to be your true self?  
Draco smiled: A renowned lover.  
Hermione smirked: Somehow, that doesn't fit you right now. How about a roach?  
Hermione raised her wand and Draco ran.  
Draco: Author! Get Her!


	17. Chapter 17: Life's Moments Change

Chapter Seventeen: Life's Moments Change So Quickly, And Then They're Gone

It was a rainy day when Hermione ventured to Vienna's flat. It wasn't the most upscale place Hermione had been in and that shocked her a bit. She always thought, from the attitude Vienna displayed, that Vienna was the sort of witch who loved pampering and couldn't stand to be in a place where she felt inferior to anyone. Hermione started up the walk and knocked on the frighteningly pink front door. It took more than a few moments for the doorbell to be answered. Hermione held back a gasp of surprise when Vienna stepped into view. Vienna's hair looked as Hermione's had while at school. A curly, bushy mess. A stark difference from the sleek, straight hair Vienna usually wore. No make up was on the brunette's face. Not that Vienna looked bad without it, but she usually had some blusher and lip gloss on. And Vienna hardly had any clothing on. Her pregnant stomach very visible, showed that she was well into her sixth month.

"Hello, Vienna. I called you yesterday..." Hermione said, trying not to stare at the witch in front of her.

"I remember. Sorry I didn't clean up. I've been tired and sick."

Vienna moved back and motioned for Hermione to come inside. Hermione smiled at Vienna and headed in. She nearly dropped her purse when she saw Vienna's house. It must have been redone. It wasn't a stark white with pink, as Draco had told her. No, the room was much more mature. The walls were a warm coffee color and the furniture was all beige or brown. What had been going on since the last time Hermione had spoken to Vienna?

"So, you said you wanted to discuss the show. I know you said the next season has to start filming soon if we want to make the deadline, but I'm sure Annie isn't supposed to be pregnant in the second season, and definitely not this far along."

Vienna offered Hermione a seat and had disappeared while she was talking. Hermione wasn't sure where she had gone, and felt a little strange talking when no one was there, but she replied.

"Well, Vienna, we figured we'd just not show any shots of your stomach. It worked before."

"Yes, but I wasn't even four months along when we finished shooting. I was barely showing. Now, I'm as big as a house and I'm sure it's quite noticeable."

"Vienna, unless you suggest that I fire you and find another witch, we'll have to go with it."

No answer came immediately. Hermione heard something crash from somewhere in the flat and wondered what it was. She was just about to get up because she didn't hear anything now, but Vienna came out of the kitchen nursing two cups of tea. She handed one to Hermione, who accepted it graciously.

"I want the job." Vienna sipped her tea. "I'm sure you saw my last movie. No matter what anyone says, my acting wasn't very good. I mean, sure, I was able to bring the tears and look scared and frightened, but I didn't deliver my lines very well. This role, it's helping me prove that I can act and not just act enough to fill up a hour-long movie."

Hermione didn't say anything. She, along with almost everyone else in the wizarding world, had thought Vienna's performance was great. That she had really become her character. Not acting, but just living out a normal time in her life.

"Hermione, if you could make this work, I'd be forever grateful."

There was a long silent moment that passed between them. Hermione decided to bring up something that she wasn't very sure how.

"Vienna, can I ask you something?" Hermione asked, taking a sip of her tea.

"Sure."

"Is there anything wrong? You know, like, are you taking anything?"

Vienna sat back in her couch farther. "Taking something? You mean, like medicine?"

"No, anything that you aren't really supposed to be taking."

Vienna scoffed. "You want to know if I take drugs, I gather. I don't. Not anymore, at least. I mean, all kids, wizard and muggle, dabble in something when they're young, but I've never gotten hooked on anything. And I certainly wouldn't harm my baby by taking some filthy drugs. I can't even believe you'd think that."

"Vienna, I didn't mean it like that. It's just some talk that was going around. Nevermind."

"Who was 'talking'?"

"No one that's important. Vienna trust me. I just wanted to make sure and the only way to make sure was to ask you."

Vienna looked at Hermione with wide eyes, that looked eerily glassy. "You believe me, don't you?"

"Of course I do, Vienna. I just had to make sure." Hermione sighed. "You know the Prophet would have a circus if they found out anyone on the show was taking drugs."

"I know." Vienna gave a great sigh. "It's lonely."

"What's lonely?"

"Having to stay home so that none of the press hears or sees the condition I'm in. And, I never thought that being pregnant would be such a hassle. I have to eat so much. I'm huge. I seem to have to pee every five minutes. Miss Hermione, you are so lucky that you can't have children."

Hermione looked up at Vienna with a small look of shock in her eyes. "Can't?! Who said that?"

"Draco. He said that he'd been thinking about children, but that you couldn't have them."

"I'm perfectly capable of having children. When did Draco say this?"

Vienna scoffed a bit. "Oh, this was months ago. Around the time the show wrapped."

"Really." Hermione was ready to go and speak with Draco about why he would tell Vienna something that he's never discussed with her. "Well, Vienna, if you want, I'll stop by again before it's time to start shooting, but I really have to go. I've got another appointment."

"That'll be nice. I'd welcome the company. Why not bring Draco, too? I haven't talked to him in months."

Hermione assured Vienna that she'd ask Draco if he wanted to come along. They said their good-byes and Hermione disapparated to her flat, where Draco had been left sleeping.

* * *

"Draco!" Hermione yelled once she came though the door. The door slammed behind her, making her hair blow over her shoulders and into her face.

Draco came out of the bedroom. His hair was hanging around his shoulders, stuck to his pale skin. His body was glistening with droplets of water and over his slender hips hung a fluffy, white towel that ended just above his knees. If this had been any other day, Hermione would have thrown down her purse and commanded that they go back to bed. And not to sleep.

A smirk smile ran over Draco's lips. He always thought Hermione was beautiful when she was angry. He just hoped she wasn't angry at him.

"Draco, what did you tell Vienna about me having children?" Hermione asked sweetly. It didn't match her look at all.

Draco's smirk slightly faded. "I didn't say anything to Vienna about you or children. I haven't seen her in months."

"I'm talking about right after the show wrapped. Think very hard."

Draco stood there, not exactly sure what he had said to Vienna. He thought back to the two short visits he'd had with Vienna right after the show wrapped up. The first meeting, he remembered telling her that if she needed help in any way, he and Hermione would be very happy to help. The second meeting was a bit different. They'd gone for lunch and he had gotten a bit tipsy. Vienna had started talking about being afraid of birth, but that she couldn't wait to see the baby she was carrying. She had then asked him if he wanted children and if Hermione wanted them, too. He hadn't intended to tell the whole truth, but he said he'd love to see a few mini-Draco's running around one day, but didn't really think Hermione wanted one. He didn't see anything bad about that ... but, he remembered it had come out wrong, he'd said, "Hermione can't have children." He hadn't meant it exactly that way. He meant that he didn't think Hermione could handle children, a husband like himself, and a job that was as demanding as hers was.

"Well,..." Hermione prompted, not willing to wait much longer.

"I didn't mean it that way, Hermione."

"What do you mean, 'I didn't mean it that way'? What did you say?"

"I did say you couldn't have children, but she took it in another way then I meant."

"What did you mean?" Hermione hissed. Her eyes were burning into his and he didn't really see why she was so worked up.

"I meant that you probably couldn't handle me, children, and a job."

"Ginny can handle all of that. Why would you think I couldn't?"

Draco could see what was bothering her, now. Hermione was having an inferiority problem. Ginny was younger than her and had all the things Hermione wanted. And Ginny seemed to be handling it all very well, but he'd said that Hermione might not be able to handle it. He knew this was another mistake to add to his numerous ones.

"It's just ... well, I thought ... why do you even care what I said, months ago, that I didn't even mean?" Draco asked, his voice rising just a bit.

"Then why did you say it?"

"Why does it matter? Vienna was the only one who heard and I doubt she even cares what I think. She looks up to you. And if you can handle it all, then you'll prove it."

"If, you say. I thought my boyfriend would have some faith in me, but I guess that was too much to hope for."

"Hermione, I do have faith in you, but you know you've told me how often you feel burned out and frustrated. Now, add a baby, or two, to the mix. Don't you think you might just bend a little under the pressure, every now and then?"

Hermione took this in for a moment. She'd always wondered if she would be able to handle so much. Everyone knew how much she complained about how, even though she was the boss and owner of her company, she still often felt burned out and stressed. Would she be stretching herself too thin? She thought about Ginny. Ginny didn't have such a demanding job, and when Harry wasn't traveling, he was home to help Ginny with everything. Cooking, cleaning, washing. She already knew that even though Draco would help sometimes, she doubted he would do as much as Harry would and who knew what type of father he would be. Would he be like his father and leave her to take care of the children? Or would he take the children under his wing and be with them all the time? And he might be busier than she was, as he'd started getting offers from other companies for modeling, movies, and television spots.

Draco watched Hermione's face. It was all over the place. He couldn't help wondering what she was thinking. She started biting her nails, which she never did unless she was thinking about something she was sure she might not be able to do. He didn't want to place such doubt in her mind. He knew that if she put her mind to it, she'd be able to take care of children and work just fine. He had talked to Angelina, who still played Quidditch even though she had twins. Fred took care of them mainly because he and his brother had people working in their stores and didn't have to do very much anymore.

"Maybe I would bend sometimes, but then, that's why I've got you around, you ass." Hermione said, suddenly, laughing.

Both laughed for a bit and Draco pulled Hermione into the bedroom, which was now littered with a mix of both of their clothes. His flat was similarly littered.

"I've got something to show you." He said, letting go of her arm and sitting on the bed.

Hermione sat down beside him, wondering why Draco suddenly got serious as he was looking through the overnight bag he'd brought with him for the week. She watched as he pulled out a large book that was covered in white lace and seemed to sparkle in an odd way. Nothing like she'd ever seen before.

"I got this from my mother last week. I haven't been able to bring myself to look through it." Draco sighed. "I was wondering if you'd look through it with me?"

Hermione didn't say anything, she just nodded yes, as she had no idea what the book was. Then it dawned on her. It was a photo album.

Draco snuggled closer to Hermione and opened the book to the first page. Letters, that seemed to be floating on the page, spelled out, 'Narcissa's Precious Moments'. Draco cleared his throat before going onto the next page. The pictures took up full pages and the first one showed Narcissa and Lucius at, what looked like, Christmas time. Both were smiling just a bit and Hermione noticed Lucius' hand on Narcissa's stomach. He then slowly leaned down and gave her stomach a slight kiss, then resumed his stiff state. The caption read, 'Right after Lucius found out we'd conceived.' The next picture showed a beautiful nursery. It was decorated in varying shades of green and silver. Suddenly, a barely showing Narcissa stepped into the picture, turned to the camera, smiled and waved, then walked back out of the picture. That caption read, 'Lucius always knew Draco would be in Slytherin.'

Hermione had looked at both pictures, then turned her attention back to Draco. He was still lingering on the pictures, and she understood how much it meant to Draco that his mother had let him see the book. She watched his fingers glide from the picture of the nursery to the edge of the page and he turned it.

The next page showed Lucius standing nearby as Narcissa was looking through a catalogue of baby things. You could see a smile creep up on Lucius' face until Narcissa turned around. His face returned to an emotionless mask, then Narcissa turned back to what she was doing. The caption read, 'Lucius was proud, even if he didn't like to show it.' After that, a photo of Lucius and Narcissa sitting in a room with a stout lady standing in the background. Lucius and Narcissa looked proud. Narcissa looked tired, though. Hermione's eye caught a thing wrapped in a blue blanket. A white-as-a-ghost baby laid in Narcissa's arms. The baby's eyes fluttered, though they didn't open and the mouth moved, making 'o's with laces of saliva dancing from it's mouth onto the blanket and Narcissa's arm. The caption read, 'Our Baby Boy, Draco.'

Hermione was overcome with a strange feeling of desire and pity. It seemed like she could feel what Narcissa probably felt at the time. A desire of a normal, happy family life. Yet, she felt pity for her own situation. She could never have the happy family she wanted, but she could definitely create the illusion. It was then that Hermione saw something plop onto the page. Something wet-looking. She looked over to Draco. Another tear slid down his cheek and landed onto the picture. She reached over and pulled him closer to him and kissed his exposed shoulder.

"I always wondered how my family went from that to ... a complete mess."

"No one's family is perfect, Draco."

"So, you're telling me that your father beat your mother and your father was a cold-hearted death eater who couldn't care less what you did as long as you listened to him when he wanted you to?" Draco asked sarcastically.

"No, but my family had problems. Everyone's family does."

"I just feel so helpless. If I hadn't been such an idiot, I would have opened my eyes and realized that my mother didn't want to be in that marriage and I could have done ... something."

"What would you have done, Draco? You were only a child."

"Who was blind until life got too harsh, right?" Draco smirked at Hermione's stunned look. "Yeah, I heard what Weasley said. He was right, you know. I was coasting along on my name and good looks, never seeing anything beyond that."

"But you do, now, and that more than makes up for it."

Draco didn't respond, so Hermione didn't find out what he thought about what she had said. Instead, he turned the page and opened up another two pictures. The first one showed Narcissa carrying a baby Draco across the garden at night, then back again. Baby Draco seemed to be crying unusually loud; his small mouth stretching open to let out loud screams, it seemed. The caption underneath read, 'Night Number 8: Still No Sleep.' Hermione couldn't help but let a little chuckle out, Draco looked over at he and cracked a small smile. A grim one. The second picture showed a peacefully sleeping baby Draco, sleeping in an elegant, round cot. You could see a masculine hand softly push a few strands out of the baby's face. The caption read, 'Night Number 9: Lucius Got Him To Sleep ... Finally.'

"My father used to be the only thing that would put me to sleep." Draco said, breaking the sudden silence. His voice sounded pained. "It was extremely hard when he was away and my mother was alone. She says I was good, but my Nan told me different."

"You're Nan?" Hermione almost couldn't believe Draco's ears. She had never heard Draco refer to his mother or father as mum or dad, but he called his grandmother, Nan?

"Yeah, my father's grandmother. She was the only other person who was ever nice to me, when I was young."

Hermione thought it was rude to ask, but she really wanted to know why she had never heard of 'Nan' until now or seen her before.

"She died just before I entered my second year. I almost didn't come back to school that year, I was so distraught. My father told me I should get over the 'old bat' and stop the 'silly nonsense'. That everyone died and no amount of crying and acting despondent would help." Draco answered the question that he could feel was heavy in the air.

"I'm sorry. I know that doesn't help, at all. I wished I could have helped comfort you."

"It would have been nice. Pansy helped a little, though."

"You miss Pansy, don't you?"

Draco sighed. "Sometimes. She was a really good friend when she wasn't busy trying to get me into bed or, later, when she was too consumed with her boyfriend."

No other words passed between the couple as they looked at the few other pictures in the album. The earlier discussion was forgotten. And it would never be an issue again.

* * *

A/N: Oh, it's been such a long wait hasn't it? Tell me about it. I mean, I'm sure it was a long wait for you guys, waiting to find out what was going to happen next, but it was a long wait for me, too, wondering when good inspiration would come to me to finish this chapter. It's finished, so yeah. We got to see a softer side of Draco and Lucius in this chapter. He wasn't always the way he was. And I have no idea what this chapter is leading to, but I'll see soon enough when I start writing chapter 18.  
Of course, I read the 7th HP book, which made me cry and made me angry at the same time. My fave character died, he was too young. Anyway, it completely blanked my mind for a while because I was so busy picking out things that are wrong in my story and what I could have put there if I'd have only known. Oh, well, it certainly makes my story quite AU. For those who haven't read the book yet, I hope you will soon. It's really good, even though I was angry about the epilogue, but I'll get over it. Enjoy the reading and Review if it's not too much of a hassle.

* * *

A Little Something:

Draco: Who would want a baby?  
Author: Plenty of people love babies.  
Draco: Really? Name one person you know who loves babies.  
Author: Hermione loves babies.  
Draco: What makes you say that?  
Author: She love you, doesn't she?


	18. Chapter Eighteen: An Unexpected Calling

Chapter Eighteen: An Unexpected Calling

Draco woke up in his flat, which was a very rare occurrence now that he spent most of his time at Hermione's place. He had gone home after the emotional Hermione kept giving him sad and pitiful looks. They had both fallen into a troubled sleep that night after they looked through Narcissa's photo album.

Draco had dreamed of being a child again, before his father had turned. Draco was playing in his room, as he often did when he was younger. Suddenly the dream became a nightmare. The young Draco was cornered and held down by his own father as Voldemort branded him with a white hot branding iron. The young boys scream hitting octaves he'd never heard before. The word 'Monster' was burned into the flesh on his tiny stomach. He hadn't told his dream to Hermione, though she had questioned him repeatedly.

Hermione, on the other hand, dreamed of her father dying over and over. She'd woken just a few moments before Draco had. She didn't scream out or cry. She panted a few times and calmed down, just to be startled as Draco popped up from his own horrible dream.

Draco knew that change didn't come easy. He'd learned it the hard way and by watching his father change towards his mother and himself. If he wanted a happy life and a life with Hermione, he'd have to change and be sure the change wasn't just for her, but for himself as well. He realized that no one could fully change if they weren't happy with the change and didn't really accept it. But he was ready and willing.

* * *

Hermione was in her office. Most of her employees were back from their summer holidays and were happy to be back at work. She wasn't.

Before Draco and the introduction of marriage was brought forth, her job was really all she had. It kept her busy. Too busy to worry or remember things that she'd rather not think of. Her job kept her on her toes, as you never really knew what would happen in the offices or on a set. And actors were the most unpredictable and demanding of all. They'd want bigger dressing rooms, more money, more exposure, longer contracts, better parts, more lines, and all kinds of things sent to their dressing rooms. Grapes with no skin, sandwiches with the crust cut off and cut into circles or triangles, coffees with extra sugar and a vanilla bean chopped in.

Hermione was seriously contemplating giving up, selling her business, and settling down. Only thing was, she didn't like to quit or give up, her actors and other employees counted on her, and she wasn't sure if Draco was still interested in marriage, as he hadn't made any more comments or tried to have any more conversations about it. She did know he often had secret conversations with his mother, and she was never let in on what was being discussed. After a while, she figured it had nothing to do with her and she should just leave it alone. Everyday her hope of being a married witch dwindled away.

* * *

Snape called Draco over the floo just minutes after Draco had woken up.

"Draco, I've decided to resign from my positions at Hogwarts. You need not know my reasons. The school is now in need of a Potions professor and a new Head-of-House. I suggested you even thought I know you'll be busy with your show, but I thought you could film on weekends and maybe some evenings."

Draco sighed. A year or two ago he would have jumped on this. A chance to teach something he loved and be in control of an entire legion of young minds. Now, he wasn't so sure as he had his show and taking the job would take time from his developing relationship with Hermione. Professors could be married, of course, but unless the partner also worked at Hogwarts, the visits were restricted to weekends and the summer holiday.

"Severus, I don't know..."

"It's up to you. No pressure. I will finish up the year that's already started, so that should give you plenty of time to think and if you don't take the job, plenty of time for the school to find a much less suitable and less desired replacement."

Draco knew of this tactic. It was the not-so-obvious-compliments-and-disappointed-voice-technique. It still worked as far as Draco could say. "I'll definitely think about it, Severus. I'll talk to Hermione and I'll have an answer for you and Minerva as soon as I can."

Draco and Severus ended their call with the usual pleasantries. Draco got dressed and floo'd over to Hermione's office.

* * *

Hermione was just on her way to lunch when Draco opened the door to her office. She looked at his face which didn't have the usual mischievous smirk that was usually present.

"Draco, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked as she stepped back. Draco was walking in and shutting the door.

"We need to have a talk that's really well overdue. Let me take you to lunch."

Hermione looked at Draco and took his hand hesitantly. "Okay. I was just heading back home to eat lunch."

"I'll come with you."

The couple went through the floo to get to Hermione's flat. Hermione stepped out, then Draco. She sat her purse down and went into the kitchen.

"Do you want something to eat or have you eaten already?"

"Whatever you're making is fine with me. I had just woken up before I came to see you."

Draco took a seat in the small dining area that was conjoined to Hermione's kitchen. He wasn't sure how to bring up the subject he wanted to discuss. He wanted to know if Hermione was certain she wanted to marry him and, if so, they needed to get married before the next school year, if he took the job. And if he took the job, they'd need to get used to only seeing each other on the weekends. Would Hermione agree that the job at Hogwarts would be better than the job of the best friend on Ginny's show?

Hermione broke Draco's thoughts. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Hermione was busy taking a few ingredients out of her fridge and cabinets. She was going to fry some chicken breasts in olive oil and chop it over a nice salad made of fetta cheese, spinach leaves, cabbage leaves, and croutons. It may not have been the most delicious thing she could make, but to keep her shape, she had to eat salads often because she hated working out and didn't do it too often.

"Well, you remember when we talked about marriage?" Draco started, his voice sort of unsure.

Hermione turned from what she was doing. "Yes, I remember."

"I wanted to know if you were serious. If you were sure you wanted to marry me. I mean, I know your friends don't really like me and you sometimes have doubts about me being and staying true to you, but I have been and will continue to be. I've never felt the way I feel with you before with anyone else. All the witches meant nothing to me. It was a way to pass the time, honestly, if nothing else. I can understand if you don't want to marry me, but at least give it a thought."

Hermione was stunned for a moment and a little overtaken by Draco's ramblings. "Draco, I can't think of anything I'd rather do than become Mrs. Draco Malfoy."

Draco was quiet for a moment, as if he hadn't heard what Hermione said, but then a huge smirk plastered his face. "I knew you wouldn't be able to say no."

"What am I getting myself into?" Hermione asked herself out loud. They both laughed.

"There's also something else we need to talk about." Draco said after a few moments. Neither had been absolutely sure what to do after he proposed and she said yes.

"Well, what is it?"

"Severus spoke to me earlier about him leaving Hogwarts. Between you and me, I think it's because him and my mother have been in touch a whole lot more and he wants to spend time with her. Anyway, he offered me the job, do you think I should take it?"

"The job?"

"Yes, Potions professor and Head-of-House at Hogwarts."

Hermione sighed. "That's wonderful that he thought of you, but what about the show? We start filming next month."

"Oh, he's finishing up this year. I wouldn't be starting until after the next summer holiday. I would think that would be enough time to find a replacement for me."

"But Draco, the show only works with the chemistry that you and Vienna have. If you leave, the show might not be the same."

"Don't you think I've been thinking about that? But I've always wanted to teach Potions and I get to be Head-of-House. What more could I possibly need to make me want to take the job? I thought you would support me on this."

Hermione shook her head. She did want Draco to do what he wanted, but what about Ginny and Vienna and the viewing audience? The wizarding world loved Draco as Annie's best friend, how could she find a replacement that would be as good as Draco, have flawless chemistry with Vienna, and be accepted by an audience who loved Draco?

"I do want to support you, Draco, and you know that. But the show is also important. Think of all the people who tune in just to see you and hear you. A replacement would probably bomb before he even debuted on the show."

"Hermione, I know this show is important to everyone involved, but teaching Potions is a dream of mine and I'm a different person than before. Being on a show, a popular show, was the top for me before. The only place I thought my success would take me, but teaching is now opened to me, and even though I won't have hundreds of devoted fans screaming and trying to hug me, it'll still be just as fulfilling."

Hermione was strangely quiet for a few minutes. Draco was quiet, letting Hermione think and he wasn't sure what else to say anyway. He wasn't going to beg Hermione to support him or to tell him that this was the right decision. He knew what he wanted to do with his life and if Hermione wasn't willing to accept it, maybe they weren't suited for each other.

"Draco, if teaching is what you want to do, I certainly am not going to tell you not to do it or not to want to do it. You've obviously already made up your mind, so I don't even know why you're asking me what I think." Hermione paused and when Draco made a move to talk she raised her hand, showing that she still had something to say. "I'll talk to Ginny and the rest of the team and we'll see what they come up with. I'm sure they'll find a suitable replacement."

Draco smiled to himself before speaking. "You know, Blaise always thought muggle actors led quite interesting lives."

* * *

"Ginny, we could always hire Blaise."

"Blaise? What do we even really know about Blaise? I've had, maybe, ten conversations with the bloke and I'm still not sure where he lives or what he does."

"Does it matter if he can act and grab attention?"

Hermione sat at the dirty Potter kitchen. As Ginny got bigger and Quidditch practice was getting more frequent, the household chores took a back-seat to everything else. Molly could only visit her children every so often, and when she did, the house was filled with her voice chiding Ginny for letting the house get dirty. Hermione remembered a very loud argument that the mother and daughter had. Molly had asked Ginny why the house wasn't clean and Ginny told her that she was too tired to clean and Harry was always at Quidditch practice, so she couldn't clean how she wanted. Molly then screeched about how she had to take care of seven children and could still keep her house practically spotless. Ginny yelled that if she had no job and nothing else to do then she'd be able to keep the house spotless, too. Hermione had left before they drug her into the disagreement.

"I don't know, Hermione." Ginny said, moving her seven month belly so that she could sit comfortably at the kitchen table. "I don't understand why Draco wants to teach anyway. Being a star always seemed prefect for him."

"Well, he's changed, Gin. He doesn't really care about being famous or admired much anymore. The war changed many of us."

"The war? I think it was you who changed Draco."

Hermione scrunched her nose. "Me? No, I couldn't have changed Draco. He's been by himself to long to let someone change him."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when you're alone, you get very set in your ways. And you aren't willing to change yourself, nor are you really interested in what change could do for anyone else because you only care about what makes you happy and makes your life work for you."

Ginny smiled. "Unless, someone comes along and gets you so caught up in them that you'll do anything to make them happy and you eventually change because it helps you become a better person for that person."

"Draco not being famous isn't doing anything for me, really. I mean, true, it'll cut down on crazed female fans who want to jump in his pants, but other than that, it's not a big change that will affect our relationship."

"Has he given Snape an answer?"

"Yes, he owled Severus the other day and said he'd be happy to take over for him."

"So, what are you going to do?"

"About...?"

"About his moving into the castle and leaving you in your flat alone most of the time?"

"What can I do, Gin? Unless I worked there, too, I just have to wait until the weekends and holidays for him to come home."

"Why not work there? I heard that DADA position still isn't being sufficiently filled. Snape and Minerva have been taking turns. Even Remus and Tonks come when neither can get away to fill the post, but I'm sure they'd love a permanent professor."

"And who would take over my business, Gin?"

"Sell it. You've made plenty of money so far, I've seen your vault. Sell it sort of cheap and apply for the DADA post."

"I don't know, Ginny. If we both become professors, when will we be able to make time to have our own lives and family and everything else?"

"Well, if you're so concerned with family, become a housewitch. My mum loved it and so did we. It's quite fulfilling, well, at least that's what mum keeps telling me. She wants me to quit working once the baby comes, and I will stay home for a few months, but after that, it's back to work. I can't do nothing, but you can. You could study and create potions and sell them from your own house. You have a fondness for potions, if I remember correctly."

"But after Harry and Ron got so involved in their careers, I practically promised myself that I would keep my own self occupied with a job and not worry so much. Try to get over the war and everything else."

"If you've noticed, you have gotten over the big stuff, haven't you? I mean, you don't still have nightmares about the battles or the death eaters anymore. You certainly don't sleep silently and with one eye open anymore, and I'm not completely sure you did it then, either." Ginny paused and stared blankly ahead before jerking back to the present. "I got lost for a second. Anyway, my point is, that the war isn't haunting you like it was the months right after. You can take time and be by yourself. Besides, you won't really be alone, Draco will be around."

* * *

A/N: Yes, I realize I took forever ... yet again. I am sorry ... okay, not really. It takes me time to come up with chapter ideas that will keep the story interesting and moving along and that stays within the context of the story. But I won't bore you with talk about that. I rewrote this chapter four times because it didn't seem right to me, but since I'm sure you're all sick of waiting, I'll release the chapter. I still think something is missing, though.  
Also, I have to thank a certain reviewer, not that I don't thank all of you readers and reviewers, but this reviewer left me a review for almost every chapter I wrote. It amazed me because I usually read every chapter and leave everything I have to say at the end. So, I'd love to thank thebfsgf for all the wonderful comments she left. No, you're not stupid for not seeing a preggy Ginny. Anyway, I look forward to reading more of your reviews. All of everyone's reviews. Because some of them are really funny and informative. Also, I have been thinking about a comedy story, but it will not happen until this story is finished and it is coming to a close. I'm thinking maybe ten more chapters, maybe eleven, but definitely no more than fifteen.  
Just a heads up, I will be going to see the birth of my nephew around the 19th of October, so updates between then and sometime in early November might not happen. I will try hard to send in two chapters before I leave, so you're not ready to kill me when I get back. If I can, I'll try to write while I'm gone and send the chapter to Kelli and she can put the chapter up. But don't depend on this, because even if I do get a chance to write and send it, Kelli is forgetful and may forget to put the chapter up. Okay, so enough about me. Let's get on to the ALS.

* * *

A Little Something:

Hermione: Who would have thought you liked Potions.  
Draco: I love making potions.  
Hermione: Really? It didn't seem that way in class very often.  
Draco: How can a wizard not like potions? We swirl our wands around in that creamy, soft, mixture in those wet, tight-necked cauldrons. What's not to like?  
Hermione: How do you turn everything you say into something sexual?  
Draco: I don't know. Maybe you should give me a little brain time.  
Hermione: You are so disgusting. Hermione storms away  
Draco: Looks confused I only meant she should help me think about it. What got her so angry?  
Author: Draco, I definitely need to explain muggle slang words to you before Hermione kills you ... and me.

* * *

Don't read the statement below if you found my ALS funny and knew why it was funny. But for those who didn't get exactly what was funny, please read below.  
P.S. If you don't know what was funny about the above ALS, well, brain is slang for a blowjob, or at least that's what I've heard. And that's what Hermione thought he was suggesting. 


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Vienna's Big Blow Out

Chapter Nineteen: Vienna's Big Blow Out

"Gosh, who knew pregnancy could stop me from sitting around in my office."

"I told you that you should have stayed home, Gin. You didn't have to come back today." Hermione said, leaning against Ginny's office door.

"I want to be here for the filming of the first new episode."

"You're eight months pregnant, Gin. You should probably stay home and relax. They'll be enough excitement and stress when the baby's born. Don't you think?"

"Sure, but if Harry can be gone most of the day, why can't I?"

"Uh, maybe because you're carrying a ten pound baby."

Ginny scoffed. "My baby is _**not **_ten pounds. Do I look _**that**_ big?"

"No, Gin. I didn't mean it that way. I just mean that a few weeks from now the baby will be ready to be born and you shouldn't be doing anything stressful. Look at Vienna. She barely leaves her house and I hear from Draco that she hired a witch to help her do everything. You need to take a cue from her and take it easy."

"You sound just like my mother. I'm not listening. All I'll be doing is sitting in my office until all the actors get here, then I'll be sitting on set, watching. It's not like I'm moving huge boxes or something."

"Fine. I won't bother you about it anymore."

* * *

The first episode of the new season was waiting to be filmed. Draco and most of the other actors were sitting around, talking and getting reaquainted with each other. Everyone was waiting on Mrs. Star herself. Vienna was almost an hour late, but no one said anything ill against her for they all knew she was pregnant and she might be having a hard time getting there without being able to apparate. 

"Draco, I heard you've been offered the Potion's job. You gonna take it?" Carl asked. Carl was the actor who played Annie's father and seemed to know about everything.

Some of the other actors looked up, not knowing exactly what Carl was speaking of. They hadn't heard anything about Draco getting offered any type of job and wanted to know if he was going to take it.

"I'm thinking about it. I might, but I'm not certain yet." Draco answered, looking to where Hermione was standing. He didn't want the other actors to think he was abandoning the job or that he didn't care about them maybe being out of a job if no one was found to replace him. He didn't know what else to say. "How did you find out, Carl?"

"I was speaking with Blaise Zambini the other day. It was some sort of party, I don't really know what it was, but I was invited and there was food, so I went. Anyway, he said you'd been offered the job at Hogwarts and that maybe he was going to replace you. I just wanted to know if he was telling the truth or if it was the firewhiskey talking."

"Well, I don't know if they'll be replacing me with him, if I even take the job, but if he does, I'm sure he'll do a good job. Don't you think so?"

Carl shrugged. "I guess so. I've never seen Zambini act before."

* * *

After awhile everyone was starting to get a little annoyed with whatever was keeping Vienna. They all wanted to get started and get finished as soon as possible. Some actors were even talking of just canceling today's filming and starting tomorrow, but before Hermione could okay the thought, Vienna walked in. Or, more rightly, stumbled in. 

"Oh my, I completely lost track of time. I overslept and then had the largest breakfast I can ever remember eating. I hope I can lose all this baby fat after the baby is born." Vienna paused to hand her coat, hat, and purse to a young girl who couldn't have been older than nineteen. The girl looked like she wanted to knock Vienna down and run off with her expensive items. "Anyway, Omi has been a great help. I would have forgotten about the show completely if she hadn't been there to remind me."

"My name's Aimee, not Omi." The girl whispered sharply, catching the ear of a few people in the room who in turn cracked smiles either at the fact that Vienna could care less about if she got the girl's name right or that the girl hated Vienna and was obviously only working for a paycheck.

"Sorry, Ammi." Vienna said, still getting the girl's name wrong. "Miss Hermione, I swear I tried to call you last night, but I fell asleep. The baby keeps me tired, you know."

"That's alright, Vienna. Just as long as you can tell me what you had to right now, we're fine."

"Well, first off, my mediwitch told me to tell all of you not to do anything that could excite me. Also, I'll need to take a break every two hours and a light nap wouldn't go amiss, either."

Draco was the first one to say something. "A nap?! Vienna, no one's going to wait for you to take a nap."

"You don't have to. I can take my nap while they film scenes that I'm not in."

Ginny spoke up as well. "My mediwizard didn't say anything about me having to do all of that."

Vienna frowned. "Duh. That's because you're not doing anything. Plus, she said I was in too delicate of a condition to be up on my feet all the time and I needed to take naps, so my energy levels don't get completely zapped."

"I'll zap you." Ginny said under her breath before geting up and walking out of the room in anger.

"Fine. Vienna, I'm sure we can make this work. Why don't you go to your dressing room and get into your wardrobe so we can start."

"Sure, Miss Granger." Vienna said, pointing Aimee in the direction of her dressing room and disappearing.

"If that girl wasn't the star, I'd fire her." Hermione said, closing her eyes and rubbing her temples.

* * *

Filming had been slow the entire day. Every time Vienna had a scene, it seemed ten minutes later it was time for a break. The film crew was starting to complain and Vienna seemed to take their slowness as a sign of laziness rather than a sign of complete contempt for the subject they were filming. 

"You know, on my first movie, the film crew was young, maybe that's why they were so much more energetic." Vienna said from the chair that had been brought out for her to sit in. "Miss Granger, if I was you, I'd hire a younger crew and you could probably pay them less money because their filming skills won't be very good."

"I like the team I have, Vienna. Infact, I believe they are quite good at what they do." Hermione said, watching a scene between Carl and the actress who was playing Vienna's mother, Agatha Walker. "I really don't need anyone to tell me how to run my business."

"Sorry, Miss Granger. I guess I'm just in a helpful mood now that my life is finally getting back on track." Vienna got up and made sure her left hand was in clear view of Hermione, Draco, and Ginny who had just come back a few moments before. They all stared at the good sized diamond on her finger. " My old boyfriend finally came to his senses and has asked me to marry him. I could only say yes."

"You said you'd marry the bloke who told you he didn't want you or his child and you're happy about it?!" Hermione whispered sharply to her employee. "I can't believe you, Vienna. He has done nothing for you and you're about three months from having his child. Where was he the last _**six**_ months?"

"He said he had to explore his options before he could be sure I was the right witch for him and he could settle down with me with a clear understanding of why he wanted to be with me."

"You do know that was a line, right? He just wants to be with you because he knows the show is a hit and you have a pretty secure job and he wants to help you spend your money." Draco smirked.

Vienna waddled back to her seat and Hermione, Draco, and Ginny could clearly see the redness in her face. "That's not true! He bought a baby bassinet and a pack of nappies just last week. Would he be buying me things if he wanted me for my money?"

"Vienna, you can't be this naive. He's trying to sweet talk and buy his way back into your life so he can live comfortably off you. I know. I've had plenty of witches try to do it to me." Draco said, not knowing how Vienna couldn't see the scheme her boyfriend was running with her. He hoped he hadn't been so daft when he was younger.

"Oh, please. Like you didn't want any of those witches."

"No, I didn't. Not if they just wanted me for my money. What good is a relationship like that? You love this person, but they could care less about how you feel, they just want your money and their only concern is staying in your good graces so they can keep living off you like some huge leech. It's disgusting. And you know I wouldn't say any of this if it wasn't true. I'm your friend, Vienna." Draco quickly shot back at her.

Vienna scoffed. "What do any of you know about being rejected and being hurt? Miss Granger, you've been famous practically ever since you entered our world. People you don't even know love you and would trust you with their lives. Draco, you're from one of the most influential, old, rich, powerful families. People have waited on you hand and foot ever since you were concieved and you've had a world of opportunity afforded to you. And Ginny, you have one of the most loving families I've ever seen. You're all so close that it doesn't even seem real. And you're married to Harry Potter, who loves and adores you and the baby you're carrying. None, of you know what being alone and scared and unwanted feels like. Having to prove you are worthy of attention all the time. So, don't pass judgement on me or my desicions when you don't know anything about them. You don't know how lucky you've all been."

All three could do nothing but watch Vienna huff and waddle away to her dressing room. All knew she was going to cry from the quivering bottom lip and tremble her body had made throughout her rant.

* * *

A/N: So, I hope that was as exciting to read as it was to write. Vienna is such a tragedy that it's almost too hard to write her, but she makes the story interesting and she plays a pretty big role towards the end of the story. And I am not going to give it away, so don't even ask. 

Vienna _**is **_mad, but what about?

And is she really so naive on the intentions of her boyfriend? Maybe. Maybe not. Maybe she just wants to be loved.

"To be loved, to be love, oh, what a feeling, to be loved..."

Excuse me singing, but that always pops up in my mind when I'm writing Vienna.

As for a wedding between Hermione and Draco, it's coming. But there are still a few more chapters before that happens.

* * *

A Little Something (it'll make you wonder and maybe laugh): 

Vienna: Why do _**I**_ have to have so many problems?

Author: Because I couldn't throw all of those problems on Hermione or Draco. They have enough to worry about in the story.

Vienna: Well, I don't think it's fair.

Author: Life isn't fair, you know.

Vienna: Well, I'll see about that. You'll hear from my lawyer.

Vienna walks off in a huff followed by Aimee

Author: Where did my imagination get money to hire a lawyer?

Author looks around

Author: I have to be imagining I just saw Vienna and Aimee walking away from me.

Author scoffs

Author: Why am I talking to myself?

Author goes to Starbucks to clear her mind

* * *

Draco and Hermione watch from afar

Draco: It's sad how she keeps thinking we are all in her imagination.

Hermione: Well, JK thought the same thing about us.

Draco: Yeah, writers are crazy. You ask them to write a story about a bit of your life and they stop seeing you as a person, but a character. And I'm more important than that. The author should know that.

Hermione: How this turned out to be just about you, I have no idea.


	20. Chapter Twenty: Surprise Me, Babe

Chapter Twenty: Surprise Me, Babe

Warning: There is some rated 'M' material in this chapter. If you don't want to read it it's fine. I will indicate when the scene will take place, so if you don't want to read it you can skip, but I suggest you read the parts afterward, or you'll miss something...

The final scene of the first episode of Life with Annie was finally finished. Hermione and Draco couldn't be more happier. They didn't have to deal with anyone from their jobs for the entire weekend and Draco had told Hermione he wasn't going to let her get out of bed, unless it was to make him some food or to use the bathroom. To which Hermione replied by hitting Draco with a pillow that had been nearby.

Hermione was just finishing reading a Potions book she'd recently bought from Flourish and Blott's just a few weeks ago. She'd read it through once and then went back over it to highlight interesting points with her highlighting quills. She picked up the pile of book that had sat at her knees for most of the evening. She'd planned on a quiet night, but Draco had floo'd her just a bit ago and told her he'd be by before it got too late. It was almost ten o'clock already and she wondered if he was still planning on showing.

Just when she'd started putting her books on the bookshelf near her fireplace, a sound went off, letting her know someone was about to enter her home through the floo. She just knew it was Draco, so she checked herself quickly in a small mirror that sat on her fireplace mantel.

"God, sometimes, I hate traveling through the floo. I should have just walked." Draco said as he dusted a few ashes from his pristine white-blonde hair. He then looked at Hermione who was looking at him with a lifted left brow. "What?"

"Thanks for dusting your ash on my floor."

"Like you can't use your wand to clean it up. Aren't you a witch or have you forgotten?"

"Don't start." Hermione laughed, then quickly stopped. The statement reminded her of Ron. They still hadn't talked to each other since the last argument they'd had. And to be honest, she missed talking to him.

"I haven't started yet, so don't worry." Draco sauntered past Hermione and walked into her kitchen. "So, what'd you make me?"

Hermione scoffed. "I didn't make you anything. You didn't say you'd want anything, first of all, and second, you could make your own something to eat. I'm not your maid."

"My what?"

"Muggle thing. Basically, a house elf, but human."

"Really? They have those?"

"Yes."

"You should get one."

Hermione blinked. "Why would I want one?"

"So, it can clean up when you get too busy. Like right now." Draco motioned to the mess in Hermione's living room.

Even though Hermione was a witch, when she was busy, she couldn't even be bothered to aim her wand at an idle mess. And right now, the floor was practically covered with old shawls, shoes, hand bags, and pieces of paper she'd written things on to remember. She blushed a bit.

"Like your house was completely clean the last time I came over."

"It was much cleaner than this." Draco whistled and keep looking around as if he was disgusted.

"Listen, what did you come over here for anyway."

"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot. I wanted to give you this."

Draco walked over to Hermione until he was right in front of her, then he grabbed the back of her hair and kissed her deeply. Hermione returned the kiss with passion and fire. They continued for a moment, until Hermione pulled away.

"I'm happy you remembered to give me that." Hermione laughed. "We haven't had any proper time together since filming started again. And could you believe Vienna?"

"I can believe Vienna. I did date her for a brief time and believe me, she's as nutty as they come."

"So, is that why you left her? Not because of her cheating on you?"

"Both. If you must know, I didn't mind the madness much. She was hot. Still is, really."

"And that's the type of talk that will keep you out of my bed and on the couch."

Draco smirked. "Sorry, but you have to admit, she was a very well-made specimen of a female."

"You don't think I'm a well-made specimen?" Hermione gave a pretty convincing pout.

"No. I think you're the perfect specimen."

"Well, now, that comment just gave you a one-way pass to my bedroom, but I need more for passage to another one of your favorite places." Hermione said, walking away from Draco, but he could clearly see her right hand cupping her sex.

"I don't know what to say. What is better than me saying you're perfect?"

"Maybe asking me a certain question." Hermione said in a small singsong voice.

"Oh, a certain question. You mean, 'Can I have my breakfast in bed tomorrow?'.

"Nice try, but no."

Draco followed Hermione to the bedroom door, where she was lingering. It'd been a long time since they'd had any personal time together. When Hermione was working, it was near impossible to get her to stop, even for a few minutes. And sure, that was good if you were a boss and she was your employee, but if she was your girlfriend, practically fiancee, well, that was a whole different thing. It was a bad thing.

The bedroom door was open behind Hermione, but she wouldn't grant Draco entrance, Draco smirked. The wild side of Hermione was a side he'd grown to really love. If she was feeling playful, as she was right now, it made her even more irresistible to him. How someone he used to hate almost completely could turn his head in such a way, he really could understand, but he didn't question it. Questioning things seemed to end up badly for him.

-M-rated-

Hermione finally lowered her arm after staring at her lover for a few moments. It did make her wonder what she saw in her old enemy sometimes, but she liked him now. Loved him actually. She gave him a seductive smile and turned to walk into the room, but before she could move too far, Draco caught her around the waist, pulling her back to him. He held her close to him and nuzzled her neck and landing a soft kiss on her ear lobe. A place he knew she liked to be kissed.

He slowly walked with her to the bed that Hermione hadn't bothered to fix that morning. The pillows were piled on top of each other and the blanket and sheet were slightly wrapped in each other. Hermione pushed away from Draco and went to fix the bed up a bit while Draco quickly undressed at the foot of the bed.

"You know, sometimes you make me feel like a whore."

"And how could I possibly make you feel that way?" Draco said with a confused look on his face.

"Because every time I see you I want to throw all my clothes off and hop into bed with you."

"That's not a bad thing, I hope." A smirk lighting Draco's pale face.

"Not in the slightest." Hermione said, rolling her eyes in a playful way.

Hermione grabbed Draco's arm by the wrist on which his dark mark lay and led him to the bed. Being with Draco was something she still wasn't used to. Each time was as if it was the first time they'd ever been together and she liked the feeling. It made her feel something she hadn't felt with anyone she'd ever been with before.

Draco slid back on the bed while Hermione slipped off the tiny tank she'd been wearing when he'd come in. He watched as the fabric uncovered her plentiful breasts. He loved them. They weren't too big or too small. Just enough to fit into his hands. He fell back as she fell on top of him, guiding his hands to her shorts, that they both rolled down her hips and down her legs and threw it onto the floor. It joined the small heap Draco's clothing had made, which included her tank top that was just a few inches from the pile.

Draco grabbed her by the wrists and rolled them over so that Hermione was under him. He watched her eyes grow big with excitement and pleasure. He lifted one of her arms and started, from the wrist, kissing down until just before the smooth skin of her underarm. He noticed that she always kept it shaved, and he really liked it, though he'd been with witches who had plenty of underarm hair. He never really noticed it very much until he was with Hermione. Draco then moved her other arm to his back, where she rested it just above his boxers.

Hermione moaned as Draco kissed from her arm to her neck. His lips as soft as rose petals on her heated skin. He moved from above her, shuffling out of his boxers and laying back over her. Hermione's hands briefly found their way into Draco's hair, at which he shook his head. He didn't like his hair touched, even know. She shook her head.

Draco's finger moved down to the spot between Hermione's legs, touching softly. Hermione's head swam with pleasure and her body twitched. Draco let out a small chuckle at the idea that such a small movement or touch could create such a reaction in his woman. He could feel that she was wet enough, as if she'd already been anticipating him before he even stepped in the door of her flat.

"Draco, come on. Stop playing with me." Hermione husky voice called out. It made Draco shiver.

He placed his hands on either side of her head and bent down to kiss her lips, which were slightly open because she could barely breath through her nose anymore. Hermione shifted and lowered her hands to his manhood, guiding it to her slick opening. She let out an earthy moan as he entered her fully.

Hermione moved slowly with Draco's movement, wishing he'd go faster because she'd been wanting him, this, for a long while. The stresses of the week had gotten to her and she needed something to help her unwind and to take out her stress out on. She wrapped her legs around his hips, grinding her hips into his as a signal to go faster. He complied with pleasure.

Hermione hands snaked themselves up from where they were and grasped onto his wrists. Every thrust that he made was accompanied by a whimper from her. They rode the waves of pleasure that came from the friction of their joining. Draco kneeled up, pulling Hermione with him. She fell into a sitting position in his lap and rode him slowly as he held her up against him.

It was only a matter of time before Hermione came with a small scream, accidentally scratching Draco's back, at which he gave a growl. A few powerful thrusts later, Draco came, just barely whispering Hermione's name. They both fell back onto the bed. With Draco's arms wrapped around Hermione's waist, they fell asleep.

-M-rated finished-

* * *

Hermione awoke to the sun shining through her window. Her arms stretched out to find Draco, but he wasn't there. She sat up quickly, wondering why he left without saying good-bye or anything. Her left hand swept through her hair, getting caught up in the tangles that were created the night before and possibly during the small romp they'd had during the night. 

"Hermione, are you going to sleep all fucking day?"

Hermione looked towards the bedroom door. It was open and she could see light coming through. She could tell it was Draco's voice even though sleep was still clouding her mind and dulling her senses. She sighed and pulled the sheet up around her. She stepped into the fluffy bunny house shoes that were always hidden just under her bed and headed into the living room.

"What are you doing out here?" Hermione asked, sitting down at the dining room table, which was set and had food in platters covering it.

"Well, I thought you'd like it if I made you some breakfast. Don't tell me you don't like it."

"I like it. Thank you."

Draco sat down in the chair next to Hermione's. He poured her some orange juice, which wasn't Hermione preferred morning drink, but she accepted it anyway. She saw coffee brewing in a coffee pot that was floating over a flame on her stove.

Hermione pointed to it. "I thought you learned how to cook without magic."

"I did. But who says I can't use it sometimes?" Draco smirked. "Plus, it's a special occasion."

"It is? What?"

Draco smiled devilishly and shook his head. "Not until after you eat will you find out. I have a wonderful after breakfast treat, so hurry up and eat."

Both ate in relative silence. Only the sounds of forks, spoons, and the brief sips from their drinks sounded. Finally, Draco took the last bite of his eggs that he'd prepared and looked to Hermione, who was still chewing the last of her sausage and had eggs on her plate. He coughed, letting her know she should hurry up.

Hermione looked up and stared at his empty plate. "You ate so quickly. Is there a hurry?"

"Um, yeah. I told you that I had a surprise for you."

"Fine. I'm finished." Hermione pushed the plate away. Indeed she was finished. She wasn't very hungry anyway.

"Good." Draco said, standing up so quickly Hermione thought he'd topple the table over.

He walked over to the counter and picked up a platter that Hermione hadn't noticed before. He brought it over to her and sat it down. She looked down at it. Two flute glasses full of champagne and a little plate with a small dessert on it. She looked up at Draco, who looked more nervous than anything else.

"What's this for? What's so special?"

"Maybe you'll know after you eat." Draco huffed, his puffed cheeks made him look like a little boy who didn't get what he wanted for Christmas, Hermione noticed.

Hermione picked up the fresh spoon on the platter as Draco took his glass of champagne and down it in one go. She looked at the domed dessert and hit the top of it with her spoon. She heard her spoon clink against something. It made her frown. What would make that sound in food, she wondered? She used her other finger to move the flaky crust aside, revealing ice cream topped with some brownish liquid. She dug in and lifted the spoon to her mouth, watching Draco's eye as she did. They were wide and she wondered if it was because this was some recipe he made and was trying it out on her. What would she say if it was disgusting and she didn't like it?

She let her mouth cover the spoon and she removed it and closed her mouth on the cold substance, feeling something hard. She frowned and scrunched her nose. She spit it out and in her hand was a platinum ring. Two snakes wound around, mouths meeting in the center, holding a diamond. The snakes eyes glittered in the light and she noticed they were emeralds. Hermione's mouth remained open, ice cream dripping from one side, but she hadn't taken notice.

"So, I'm guessing you like it ... or the ice cream was too cold." Draco said, his voice strained a little.

"I-it's beautiful. I've never seen anything like it before." Hermione's eyes were wide and she closed her mouth. Draco reached out and wiped the ice cream from her chin.

"I hope you like it because my Nan didn't leave any other rings for me."

"Why are you giving it to me?"

"I thought it'd be obvious to someone as smart as you. It's a wedding proposal. I'm not very good at them, as I don't make them very often, you know."

"I don't know what to say. I -"

"You could just say 'yes' and I'd know what you mean."

Hermione looked at him, not saying a word.

"I really hope you're going to say something because you're scaring me a bit."

"Yes," Hermione's voice was barely a whisper.

"What?" Draco asked, his anxiety starting to get to him.

"I said yes, can't you hear?" Hermione said, standing up with her right hand on her hip, the other holding up the sheet around her.

"Wonderful. We've got plans to make, things to do, and people to tell." Draco grabbed her hand and started to pull her towards the door. Hermione grabbed her sheet around her and dug her heels into the floor.

"Wait! I'm not dressed."

"You witches complain about everything." Draco said, using his wand to send the sheet back to the room and give Hermione some jeans and a T-shirt.

With that they left the flat. What would everyone say about this?

* * *

A/N:  
I am so sorry for waiting so long to post this chappie. She sent it to me two days after she left and I just completely forgot to put it up, so sorry for the delay. Don't kill me.  
So, Azure (that's not really her name, but it's what I'm using) is gone. Her nephew was born on the 22nd at noon. Yeah!  
Anyway, she let me write her author's notes, but wouldn't let me write the little something. I told her I had some funny ideas, but she rejected them. Oh, well. What an ego this story has given her. Okay, not really. She still can't believe people read her stories. I don't know why. She writes really well and has great ideas.  
Anyway, she also, and I shouldn't be saying anything, said that she was thinking hard about a sequel. A semi-comedy sequel. So, there might just be one. I think it'd be great. MAYBE a sequel with kids because those are my fave H/D stories.  
Anyway, let me stop talking so much. I'm sure you're sick of it. She's supposed to be working on the next chapter, but her and her sister are probably too busy thinking and talking about baby clothing, baby bottles, baby booties, baby everything. I hope Azure doesn't get baby fever and decide she should have one. Not that babies are bad, I just can't think of my childhood friend having a baby.  
Anyway, (don't I say that a lot) TTYL. Maybe. She'll probably never let me write her author's notes again after she reads this.

* * *

A Little Something: 

Hermione: That was romantic.  
Draco: You thought so?  
Hermione: Didn't you?  
Draco: No.  
Hermione: Why not?  
Draco: Because, I'd never propose at breakfast.  
Hermione: Again, why not?  
Draco: Duh, because we'd still be having sex.  
Hermione: The sex couldn't go on forever.  
Draco: Please, that's only because the author wrote it that way. I could go for at least ... three pages, spanning over two or three days.  
Hermione: Sure, you could.  
Draco: I could, she was just too lazy to write me correctly.  
Hermione laughed: Whatever. I think she exaggerated enough as it is.  
Draco smirked: Yeah, you're right. You would never shave your underarms.


	21. Chapter TwentyOne: Now, About

Chapter Twenty-One: Now, About The Bridesmaid Dresses

The first people Draco and Hermione told about their engagement were Narcissa and Severus. Narcissa was so happy, you'd never guess she'd been alone at home for months, without friends and loved ones. Severus, on the otherhand, seemed not to care less, but Draco knew better. Severus was happy Draco had found someone special.

The night Draco and Hermione announced their engagement, Narcissa insisted they have a few drinks. Draco and Hermione had also gone out to dinner, opting for one of the more expensive places in Diagon Alley instead of Bullets. Draco had ordered some of the most expensive items on the menu, some things Hermione had never eaten before, but she tried anyway.

* * *

Friday, in the office, Hermione was all smiles, at least until Stanley Pallic walked into her office. Unannounced because Samantha had just taken her lunch break. The tall Slytherin man often reminded her of a wolf ... a wolf in overly expensive sheep's clothing. 

"What can I do for you today, Stanley?" Hermione asked politely. In all fairness, he hadn't been bugging her the last few days, so she figured she should show a little kindness.

"Well, I wanted some time off. Maybe a week or two." Stanley said, not even bothering to sit in either chair in front of Hermione's desk.

"And why do you think I would give you time off and we haven't even been back at work for an entire month?"

"Well, you gave your friend Ginerva time off and also that loopy witch, Vienna. Why can't I get time off?"

"Both witches are out on maternity leave, Stanley. They're having babies."

Stanley smirked, and Hermione wondered once again if Slytherin went through some sort of smirking and sneering class that the other students hadn't known about. "Well, I need this time off and, who knows, I could end up making a baby while I'm away. Isn't making a baby just as important as having one?"

"Not if it's coming from you or any of those witches you date."

"You know, it's unfair that witches can get time off for anything. Their monthlies, having babies, but wizards can't get time off for anything."

Hermione fought the urge to roll her eyes. "When have you ever heard of me letting a wicth off for her, as you say, monthly?"

"Plenty of the witches in this office call in about being sick. Now, what do you think that is?"

"Maybe they're sick."

Stanley laughed. "Yeah, if that's what you want to call it."

"Stanely, I have things to do and so do you, why do you need this time off?"

"I need to visit my mother. She's sick."

"I thought you went to your mother's funeral last year?"

Stanely started for a moment, then smiled. "Did I say my mother? I meant my great aunt, Lynora."

"Stanley, you can't take time off this soon unless it's actually important, so no, I won't grant you time off. And next time, leave your request for time off with Samantha. She'll forward it to me." _Then I won't have to see your face_, Hermione thought to herself.

"Fine, but don't expect me to bring a gift to your wedding."

Stanely started to leave the office, but Hermione stopped him.

"What wedding?"

Stanely grinned as if he was a cat and had just caught a helpless canary in a corner. "Well, I was snooping around the office and heard a certain two people talking about it, i.e., you and Mr. Malfoy. Then I saw _**you**_ give him a kiss, which I might remind you, is against your _**own **_policy of no romance in the work place."

"It wasn't romance. I saw an eyelash on his lip. I casually brushed it away."

"With your tongue?" Stanley chuckled. "I've heard better lies from two year olds who could barely put a sentence together."

"Stanley, listen to me. What you saw is none of your business and I suggest you stay out of it before you are out of a job. Do you understand?"

"Sure. I'll just file it away ... until I actually need it. Maybe I'll need a little time off to help me forget."

Hermione looked at Stanley and wished she could disappear. She never liked to be in a predicament where someone else held the cards. And he did because she didn't want it getting around that she was breaking her own policy that she'd ranted about to employees ever since the beginning. "Fine, Stanley, but just three days. No more. And back to work on Thursday."

"That's all I'll need. Thanks for being such a kind and generous boss." Stanley's smile was bigger than a blimp.

* * *

"We don't really need a big wedding." Hermione said, handing Draco a spoon from the lunch she'd brought to work with her. 

"Malfoys are expected to have lavish, luxurious, beautiful, expensive weddings."

"I'm not a Malfoy."

"But you will be, so it will be expected of you, also."

"So, you're mother has already hired a wedding planner? I didn't know they had those in the wizarding world."

Draco picked at his salad. He'd never liked them and he wondered why Hermione insisted on him eating it. "Not for everyone. Just people who can afford them."

"But we could plan a beautiful wedding on our own."

"And deny my mother of planning and overseeing her only child's wedding. I don't think so."

Hermione thought about it. Her mother would have probably wanted to do the same. "Well, just tell her we want everything to be as simple as possible."

"Hermione, why don't you want a big wedding?" Draco asked, glad to have an excuse to put his salad aside.

"Well, not saying we will, but why spend so much and make such a big fuss if we were to divorce?"

"Hermione, you forget. This is not the muggle world. Getting a divorce is extremely hard. It's almost unheard of. The last couple granted a divorce in the wizarding world were the Klints. That was over two hundred years ago."

"Okay, so maybe we won't get divorced, but I still see no need for a wedding planner. We can just get a place to have the wedding, a place for the reception, a cake, some food (which I'm sure Molly Weasley would be happy to make), a dress for me, and a suit for you. What else do we need?" Hermione said, then taking a big bite of salad.

"From what my mother told me; flowers, someone to coordinate all the colors, hairstylist, makeup people, parties for both you and me the night before, honeymoon arrangement, people to greet and seat everyone, someone who will take care of any of the small problems that arise, and probably more."

"I don't see why we can't use friends to do at least half of that."

"And you know friends who know how to do hair and makeup?"

Hermione looked up in thought for a moment. "Lavander can do make up and hair. Pavarati and Padma could help. They all used to love to try to do hairstyles. And they've tried many times to give me a makeover. I'm sure they could handle hair and makeup for all the witches, and wizards, in the wedding party."

"I guess. Maybe."

"And aren't the best man and maid of honor supposed to throw the stag and hen parties?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"And we can make our own honeymoon arrangements."

Draco threw down his fork. "Why are you so against my mother hiring someone to help her, and you, plan the wedding?"

"I'm not. I just think it's crazy to pay someone else to have the job of handing out jobs to, most likely, our friends."

"I bet if _your_ mother wanted to do it, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"That's not true. Plus, my mum wouldn't have wanted to hire a wedding planner. In fact, my parents got married on a beach. Nothing but a few friends, some music, a little food, and a cake provided by the hotel they were staying at."

"That sounds boring. You're parents were probably all caught up in the muggle hippie thing."

Hermione stared at him. "My parents were barely teens in the sixties and they were never really very into that anyway."

"Well, whatever. Simple ceremonies on the beach won't cut it for a Malfoy heir, so at least just bear it until after the wedding. It's just one day."

"Isn't the wedding day supposed to be something I enjoy?"

"Yes, and you will if you give it a chance. All witches want a grand wedding, no matter what they say. As a matter of fact, my mother wants you to accompany her to pick out some things for the wedding tomorrow. You'll be able to make it, right?" Draco asked, putting the top on the salad Hermione had prepared. He couldn't stand it anymore. He wanted some actual food, so he'd go home and make a sandwich or something.

"Of course I will. Just what I love to do on my days off. Look at dresses and taste food. Fun!" Hermione said in a unenthusiastic way. "What a way to spend the day."

"Try to be a little more happy about it. My mother owled and practically begged the Ministry to forgo their ten day waiting period to let her go out and help you and the wedding planner look at and buy things for the wedding. That's why she hired the fucking wedding planner ... because she wouldn't be able to help with much outside of the manor."

Hermione suddenly remembered about the house arrest Narcissa was on. It would make sense that she'd hire someone to bring her ideas and opinions to Hermione when she wasn't able to come out of the manor. "I know, Draco. Maybe it won't be so bad. I'll just have to open my mind. At least Ginny's coming. So, I'll definitely have one person on my side."

* * *

"Welcome to Wedding Witches. I'm Tabitha. How can I help you?" 

A very slender, blonde-haired witch walked up to the small group of witches who had stepped into the Wedding Witches Bridal Shoppe. Hermione had a bad feeling about the store. It was one of the most expensive bridal shoppes in the area and Narcissa kept insisting that cost was no matter and not to worry about it.

"Yes. I'm the wedding planner and we'll be shopping for the Malfoy/Granger affair." The wedding planner, an almost middle-aged witch who had been married three times and had planned two of the affairs herself, spoke. "We'd like to start with the wedding dress. We're thinking ... traditional muggle. Can we please see the most recent styles?"

"Of course. We just had a few new designs come in by our favorite designer ... Verna Wing. Just make yourself comfortable in the sitting area over there and I'll be right back." The slender witch pointed to a carpeted area where there were chairs and side tables and disappeared into the back.

Daphne Langerly, Narcissa, Ginny, and Hermione went over to the sitting area and made themselves comfortable. A table nearby was covered in rose petals. Three trays sat in the middle. One with biscuits, another with crisps, and the last with small glasses, each filled halfway with champagne. Each witch took something and waited for the witch who worked at the shoppe.

"I wonder why the dresses aren't already out here." Hermione commented, motioning to the practically empty sales floor. There were a few dresses, but each one hung on a separate hovering rack.

"That's how all these overly priced wedding shoppes are." Ginny said, helping herself to a few of the biscuits on the table.

"This store is not overly priced, Mrs. Potter. In fact, it's a lot more affordable than where your dress was purchase." The wedding planner, Daphne said, looking disapprovingly at the extra biscuits Ginny had grabbed.

"And how would you know where I purchased my dress?"

"It was in most of the newpapers. Not only the place, but the price and size."

"Well, still, the place I bought my dress from had the dresses out for us to see."

"Would you two please be quiet before the lady comes back?" Hermione hissed. Even though she was trying hard to give Narcissa what she wanted, helping her plan the wedding, she was already ready to go home.

Not two seconds after Hermione uttered her words, the witch that worked in the store walked back onto the sales floor and brought with her one, count them, one dress to show Hermione and company. The witch put the dress on a single floating rack and gestured to them to come and look.

"Now, this dress is an original. You'll notice the low-cut neck line. The bodice is tight and the skirt of the dress slowly flows out to give an airy look." The witch said, barely waiting for them to make it over to the part of the store she was in.

Hermione was the first to reach the dress and she couldn't say she hated it, but she couldn't say she liked it either. There were no sleeves, which she'd always imagined herself having and the dress wasn't really white, it was cream. Two things Hermione could probably overlook, but she'd decided not to. If she was going to have a say about anything, it would be the dress.

"I don't like it." She said to Tabitha and looked back at Ginny who was shaking her head.

Tabitha smiled and lifted the dress. "I'll be right back with another."

As soon as the witch was out of earshot, Hermione spoke. "Why doesn't she bring out more than one? That way, I can see more than one and she wouldn't have to keep going into the back."

"Just be patient. You may not even find the dress you want today." Daphne sighed, but then she caught sight of a scowling Narcissa Malfoy. "But we certainly will try to find it today."

"That's right." Narcissa said, coming over, pulling on a smile and holding Hermione's shoulders. "You will find a dress that suits you. I think we should just give the shoppe a chance."

* * *

Almost two hours later, and thirty dresses later... 

"That's it! That's the one I want." Hermione said, taking the dress from the rack and pulling it up against her. It seemed a little long, but with heels, she was sure it'd fit fine. "It's perfect. I'll take it."

Tabitha giggled. "Maybe you should try it on first ... to make sure it's right for you."

Hermione shook her head and sighed. "Yes, I probably should. It's just that, that is the type of dress I've always imagined myself wearing when I got married."

"Well, I'm glad we finally found something you liked. Are you sure you don't want to see anything else before you try this one on?"

"No. I've already made up my mind."

"Okay. Here you go." Tabitha pointed towards two a swinging door opposite of where they were standing. "You can go right back there and try it on. If you need any help, I'll be glad to help you."

"Okay."

Hermione clutched the dress to her chest. She felt so happy about it, but naughty at the same time. She'd never just bought anything and not know the price of it. And the dresses in this shoppe had no visible prices. At least, none that Hermione had seen. The dress could easily be 50,000 galleons, with the intricate beading on the bodice and at the hem and the layers of fabric. It was a dress fit for a princess and Hermione planned to be just that on her wedding day.

It took almost fifteen minutes to get herself into the dress, but she did and she looked at herself in the large, floating mirror inside the dressing room. Her hands ran over the length of her waist and gently hovered over the skirt of the beautiful, antique white gown. It hugged her body as if it had been pieced together and sewn onto her. She opened the door to the dressing room and stepped out onto what felt like a cloud of air. She watched the faces of her best friend and her future mother-in-law brighten. There were even tears in Narcissa's eyes. It only confirmed for her that it was definitely the right dress.

* * *

After Hermione had finally been talked into getting out of the dress, they'd spoken about shoes and accessories that would make Hermione's look complete. Hermione almost couldn't think knowing that beautiful dress was going to be owled to her house by tomorrow morning. She didn't even faint when she had seen the 75,000 galleon price tag that was cleverly hidden in the dresses layers. All the witches ceased talking for a moment and Ginny finally voiced something that layed heavily on her mind. 

"Now, about the bridesmaid dresses ... they won't be as good looking as the maid of honor's dress, will they?"

* * *

A/N: So, I'm back! Yeah! 

My sister gave birth to a beautiful (everyone says that about babies in their family) baby boy. I stayed a few extra days because my niece and nephew wanted me to, but I'm back now. I hope the last chapter was to your liking. And I read the last chapter's author's notes, so I might as well go ahead and tell you that I **am thinking** really hard about a sequel to this story. I'll have started college by the time this story is over and I'm not sure I'll have time, but I could try if you can bear with _**very**_ spaced out updates. What am I kidding, they'll probably be about the same as now. And if you could stick with this story, you can probably stick with the sequel. I'm already working on the next chapter. A big surprise in store there, unless you've already figured it out. Which you probably have, because I'm sure you're not all stupid.

I forgot. You're probably wondering what the dress lookes like. Check out my page and there's a link to the picture.

* * *

A Little Something:

Draco: We argue too much.

Hermione: Of course we do.

Draco: Why, 'of course'?

Hermione: Because your mouth is never shut long enough for me to stop being angry with everything you say.

Draco: Well, maybe if you're ears weren't so big, you wouldn't hear everything I say.

Hermione: Draco, you'd shut up if you knew what was good for you.

Draco: And you know?

Hermione: I do.

Draco: Please, if you knew what was good for me, you and the author would be in corsets and riding boots waiting in my bed.

Hermione: How would you know if we were? You can't see anything over your top lip because your big mouth is always open?

Draco: Yet, I didn't hear you complaining about my big open mouth last night.

Hermione blushes: That's because it was actually doing something useful for a change.


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo: Oh, Baby

Chapter Twenty-Two: Oh, Baby

"I wish I could see the dress you bought. My mother keeps raving about it."

It was a rainy afternoon in late November and Hermione had just spent a wonderful Thanksgiving with the remaining Malfoy family. It'd been a pretty somber occasion, as Narcissa had been distraught that Severus could not join them as he was in St. Mungo's for treatment. But now, all that had passed and it'd seemed like she'd barely talked to Draco all week. Even at work, they'd barely been able to say two words to each other, let alone an entire conversation. So, she was happy this Saturday afternoon when Draco came over.

"Well, like your mother said, it's bad luck to see the wedding dress before the actual ceremony, so you'll just have to wait."

"Sometimes, I think you and my mother delight in the sport of teasing and annoying me to death."

Hermione walked towards the couch and kneeled down on it next to Draco. "I can't speak for your mother, but I happen to enjoy the sport well enough. So, how has wedding shopping been going for you?"

"Very well. I had a tailor who used to work for my father make me a suit and wedding robes for the big day, though I wonder how we will look."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you'll be in the normal muggle attire, while I'll be in pureblood wizarding attire. It may look a little strange."

"I hadn't even thought about that. Maybe I should take the dress back."

Draco saw Hermione's face fall at the thought of her dress going back to the store. "No. I'll just wear the suit and no robes. I'm sure no one will mind."

"You're actually compromising with me?"

"Shut up or I'll change my mind." Draco smirked, then paused for a moment before continuing. "Vienna called me."

"And?"

"She wants me to come sit with her. You know her baby's due next month. She's scared."

"Ginny's is due this month, but you don't see her asking anyone to come sit with her." Hermione huffed. "Where's Vienna's boyfriend, anyway?"

"I don't know. Vienna said he had to go somewhere and settle some things before he moved in with her, but who knows what he's really doing."

"More like, who he's doing. Vienna's mad to accept his proposal. It's just crazy."

Draco laughed. "Well, Vienna is sort of crazy."

"That's no excuse. Plenty of crazy people aren't in relationships with other crazy people because they know two crazy people are not the ingredients for a good relationship."

"Whatever. Vienna's just-"

The fireplace lit up with green flames that announced a call. Hermione rushed over and took her protections off, so the person calling through could speak. Draco followed her, because one could never tell what the person on the other end of the call would say. They both stood deathly straight as Harry's sweat drenched face appeared. They wondered what had happened.

"I think Ginny just went into labor and Molly and Arthur aren't home. Angelina said she'd come as soon as she got the twins dressed and Fred got in from his meeting. That could take forever." Harry's words could barely be understood as they flew out of his mouth at top speed. It took a moment for Hermione and Draco to realize what he'd just said.

"Ginny went into labor ... right now?" Hermione asked, slowly.

"Well, not right now, but a little while ago. Maybe about an hour. She was saying she kept feeling pains, but that it'd be hours until anything happened. Then a few moments ago, she started yelling at the top of her lungs to call Molly, you, and anyone else."

"Well, we'll be over as soon as possible." Hermione said, motioning to Draco and herself.

Harry took notice of the even paler figure beside Hermione. "Oh, hi, Draco. Didn't see you there. Anyway, hurry up you two. I don't know what to do. I knew we should have taken those birthing classes, but Ginny said she'd be fine with her mother overseeing everything, but now I can't find Molly, and I don't know what to do."

Harry disappeared from sight. Hermione didn't know what to even think. She'd never been to an actual birthing, being in the room next to the one Angelina gave birth in was as close as she'd gotten, and in the wizarding world, birth was done at home with a mediwitch or wizard and a midwife. The midwife would be Molly, but Hermione wondered if Harry had thought to call St. Mungo's for a medical aid.

"Hermione, maybe I should go home." Draco said, wondering himself if he should be present at a birth that had nothing to do with him. Plus, if Ron was there, Draco couldn't be responsible for what could possibly happen if Ron started up with him again.

"Why? Ginny and Harry would love for you to be there. I mean, he said 'hurry up, you two.' That didn't just mean me."

"He probably only said it because I was standing here and he figured you would bring me anyway. I don't have to go, though. It's not my family and I'm not really a friend of Ginny's."

"How can you say that? Ginny talks to you." Hermione practically screeched. She didn't really have time for this.

"Yeah, because I'm there. It's called being polite."

"Draco, you're coming and that's that."

After a few heated moments of arguing and reasoning, Hermione pulled Draco towards the fireplace.

* * *

Hermione and Draco sat in their chairs, watching Harry pace back and forth in front of them. Angelina had arrived, without Fred, but the twins were playing quietly in the corner with a small play set of potions. She was now in the room with Ginny, awaiting Molly and the mediwitch who had been called just before Hermione and Draco had arrived.

Hermione looked over at the twins sitting in the corner. You could clearly see how their parent's looks had combined. Fred's red hair covered both children's heads. It was long, in curls that hugged their faces. Their skin was a creamy latte color. And they both had brown eyes. Hermione couldn't help wondering what children she would have with Draco would look like.

"They're cute."

Hermione's head turned to Draco, who was looking at the twins, too. "Yeah. I can't believe how well behaved they are. Most children I see are wild and loud. And I'd completely expect that from children of two Quidditch players and Fred Weasley."

"Well, it's true that children take after their parents, but maybe they took after someone else in their families, too."

Suddenly, the floo came to life with flames. Molly and Arthur Weasley practically fell into the room. They'd said some quick greetings, then disappeared into the room where their daughter wait. The next moment the mediwitch also appeared. Of course, the charms on the floo had to be let down to admit her. She carried a small bag with her, that no doubt carried her tools and anything else that she'd need.

* * *

Almost three hours later, a scream could be heard coming from the room, which now held Molly, Angelina, Katie, Luna, Fleur, the mediwitch (Carla Higgins), and Hermione. Hermione couldn't really stand to see Ginny in pain. The scream she let out was something Hermione had never heard before. All the other witches, except Katie, seemed undisturbed by the going-ons in the small room. Probably because they'd all been through this already.

"She's going to be all right, isn't she?" Hermione voiced her concerns to the mediwitch, who was standing over Ginny.

"She's doing just fine. She's dilated almost fully. If she keeps going at the rate she has been, the baby should be born in the next two to three hours." The mediwitch finally looked up and saw the paleness on Hermione's face. "Don't worry so. Birth is a natural thing and she's doing fine. So, is the baby."

"What about the pain? Muggle doctors give their patients medicine."

"Oh, yes. We have potions, but Ginny insisted on a natural birth. No medicine. It's getting close to the time where she won't be able to take a potion, but the option is still open." The mediwitch looked at Ginny, whose face was contorted by a contraction. "Right, Mrs. Potter?"

"Yes, yes, whatever you say." Ginny's voice was almost a hiss. She was holding tight to the bed sheets, though Hermione figured they probably weren't doing very much. "Where's Harry?"

"He's outside, dear. You want him to come in?" Molly Weasley asked from a chair that sat directly in front of Ginny. That way, she could dash right over when the actual birth began.

"Could someone please get him?"

Hermione volunteered. She walked out of the room, to see Ron glaring at Draco and Draco talking to Arthur Weasley, who'd left the birthing room shortly after he'd made sure Ginny was fine. She found Harry sitting next to Fred, who must have just arrived because he hadn't been out there when she'd come out before. Bill and George sat on the floor, playing with the miniature potion set with the twins.

"Harry, Ginny wants you to come in."

Harry visibly paled. "Right now? Is the baby okay? Is she okay?"

"Yes, everything is fine. I just think she wants you by her side."

"Oh, okay."

"She's going to yell at you, mate." Fred chuckled. "Angelina did it when she gave birth to the twins. They act all sweet, until they start pushing the babies out."

"Shut up, Fred." Hermione said, noticing Harry's face. It was glazed over in a panic. He'd heard plenty of yelling already, before everyone had gotten there.

The friends entered the room and everything was quiet, except for Ginny's labored breathing. Everyone fell back as Harry walked over to his wife, who looked as if she'd just finished running a 10k marathon. Ginny didn't notice him at first, as her eyes were shut tight, breathing through another contraction that seemed worse than the last, if that was possible.

"Gin, are you all right?" Harry asked, trying to take her hand, but she pulled it away and put up her finger, indicating that she wanted him to wait a minute.

"I'm fine." Ginny said after a few seconds. "How is everyone out there? Are Draco and Ron fighting yet?"

"We've kept them separated, but that hasn't stopped Ron from glaring at Draco." Harry was nervous that Draco would eventually stop ignoring Ron and say or do something, but so far Draco had just been talking to other people and acting as if Ron wasn't even in the room.

"My brother doesn't know when to quit, does he? He should stop pestering Malfoy, for Hermione's sake."

"I know, love, but when your brother's mind is set on hating someone, it's hard to change it."

"I don't want my baby born and Ron and Draco are fighting. Make sure they don't fight." Ginny puffed out and looked away from Harry to the mediwitch. "God, these contractions are killing me! I think I want the potion. Natural birth be damned."

Carla instantly got up and moved to the table that had her tools laid out on them. It was mainly just potions and something that looked like a huge set of pliers. Hermione couldn't remember the name, but she'd heard of them before. She hoped the mediwitch wouldn't have to use them on Ginny. It seemed painful enough without those things having to used.

* * *

Outside of the birthing room, Draco was talking to Fred when he suddenly turned and stared at Ron, hard.

"Weasley, do you have a problem with your eyes?"

"No, other than the fact that they can see you."

"Don't start, boys. We have enough to worry about without you two fighting. My granddaughter's birth will not be defiled by two wizards who can't stop acting childish and get over old rivalries." Arthur said before anything could get out of hand. He had had a hard time trusting and getting along with Draco at first, himself, but Draco seemed changed and wasn't the same unguided boy he once had been. He wished his son would notice that, too.

"I'm over my rivalry, Arthur. With respect, though, your son seems too dense to realize we're not in school anymore. There's no more Slytherin and Gryffindor. We're just wizards, now."

"No, I'm a wizard, Malfoy. That mark on your arm makes you trash. Just as bad as your disgusting father and mother."

Draco practically flew across the room and stood in front of Ron. "You can say whatever you want about me, but don't you DARE say anything about my mother. She has nothing to do with this."

"Doesn't she? If she'd have miscarried you like her other children, you wouldn't be here stringing Hermione along."

All of the Weasley clan who was sitting in the room turned to Ron. They couldn't believe what he'd said. They didn't even know he knew about it. But being an Auror made you privy to a lot of things most people weren't. Even Ron looked surprised at his own words, as if he couldn't believe he'd said them. True, he'd been thinking it, but he'd never thought he'd say it.

"Weasley, you are trash for bringing that up." Draco's voice was slow and calm, completely unexpected and unlike his usual cool, fast way of talking. "Tell Hermione I went home. Tell Ginny congrats after the baby's born. If I stay here one more minute, I can't say what I'll do."

Draco went over to the floo and disappeared from sight. No one saw the teardrop starting down his pale cheek. It would be the only one he'd let fall.

* * *

"All right, Ginny, I need you to sit up. Harry, you get behind her and let her push against you." Molly said, looking between her daughter's open legs. She was fully dilated and the baby was starting to crown.

Everyone seemed to close in on the young couple, to see what was going on and to get to see the baby as soon as it popped into the world. Even Hermione, who usually didn't like things like this, couldn't help but be interested and excited at the prospect of seeing a new life enter the world.

"Ginny, okay, I see the top of the head. Beautiful red hair, I see." Molly seemed to be holding back tears. She'd cried at every birth of a grandchild she'd attended. Just because she was overseeing it this time, didn't mean she didn't feel the same way. "I need you to take a breath, count to ten and push."

Ginny pushed back against Harry, who was trying with all his strength not to faint. He'd never actually imagined what the baby would look like coming from where it was coming from. He wrapped his body around her and helped her stay steady.

As Ginny pushed, the head of the baby started emerging ever so slowly. Something that was annoying Ginny because she thought that once the pushing started, it was smooth and quick until the baby was out. She'd thought wrong. Very wrong.

"Oh, it's tearing me apart. Get it out, mum!" Ginny's voice bordered on a scream.

"It's not tearing you apart, Ginny. I know it hurts. You've got to stick with me." Molly pushed lightly against Ginny's knees to help with the next push her daughter would make. "Okay, Gin, give me another big push. Once we get the head and shoulders through, it won't be so hard."

Ginny took a large, shaky breath and pushed again. Sweat seemed to pop out instantly and her face was almost apple red. Hermione couldn't help wondering if anyone had ever exploded from having a baby. Ginny's nails were digging into Harry's arm and he gave a hiss of pain.

"Ginny, my arm. Get your nails."

"I'm having your baby ... and all you can think of is your stupid arms? Harry, I hate you right now."

"Okay, you two. Focus on the baby, please." Molly said, noticing the baby's head was almost half way out. "Now, another push, Gin. Hold it, take a breath and a rest, then push again."

Ginny did as her mother asked and the baby's head traveled out quickly. Everyone in the room, Except Harry and Ginny gave a loud sigh of happiness. They were all eager to see the baby. Harry was eager to have Ginny's nails out of his arms. Ginny was just eager to get everything over with, see her baby, and then go to sleep.

The shoulders could just barely be seen, but Molly could tell Ginny could feel them. Her daughter was whimpering and squirming around on the bed as if she was being stung by hot pokers. Molly had seen it all before, but she knew it never got any better delivering or giving birth to babies.

Molly urged her daughter to push again to get the shoulders out. Molly took a firm, but gentle hold on the baby's head and neck. She was supporting it as well as getting ready to help gently pull the baby as Ginny pushed. Once the shoulders were out, maybe one or two more pushes were needed to get the baby completely out.

It was a tense few pushes, but finally the baby entered the world with a slap on his bottom. The baby had a healthy mane of red hair. The pale bundle was handed off to the mediwitch for sensitive cleaning spells and she wrapped the baby in a blanket, handed the baby back to Molly, who handed it to Ginny.

"Well, it's a boy. A healthy one, too." Molly said, her tears finally raining down her face.

Ginny held the baby lightly. It laid on her stomach and his eyes hadn't opened yet. She looked up at Harry, who had the most serene smile gracing his face. Hermione couldn't help picturing herself and Draco in respective positions in place of Harry and Ginny.

"He's got your hair, Gin." Harry smiled.

"He's got your nose, Harry." Ginny laughed.

"But what name does he have?" Hermione asked.

"Well, we thought long and hard about a name. We wanted something that seemed right, but not too cliche'." Ginny started. She looked to Harry to finish. "We choose the name Thomas Reese Potter. We didn't want to name him after anyone specific because it wouldn't be right to honor one or two people out of the many we felt deserved the honor, and if we tried to fit all those names into his, he'd have the longest name in the world."

"Where'd the Reese come from?" Angelina asked the question all the others were wondering.

"Well, Gin found the name in a book and fell in love with it, but I told her I wouldn't have a child named Reese, so we opted to use it for the middle name. He wouldn't have to tell anyone that anyway." Harry whispered the last sentence.

"Shut up, Harry." Ginny said weakly. "He's perfect and healthy and that's all that matters now."

"Speaking of now, everyone go into the waiting room. Ginny has to get ready to give little Thomas here his first feeding. Plus, she and baby will need a rest afterwards." Molly said, ushering everyone out of the room, until it was just her and the mediwitch left with Ginny and the baby.

Everyone stepped into the other room. The other Weasley's and friends looked at the group expectedly.

"It's a boy!" Harry announced and the small crowd was suddenly animated with congrats and happy tears all around.

Hermione stepped through the crowd, looking for Draco. She wondered if he'd gone to the bathroom or something. She turned back to the crowd.

"Where's Draco?"

The crowd got quiet as if Hermione had asked a forbidden question.

"He left, Hermione." Arthur was the first to speak up after a tense silence.

"Why? Where did he go?" Hermione didn't wait for an answer before suggesting her own. "Did he go get Gin and Harry a present or something? He didn't have to."

"Ron, the git, argued with him and he left." Fred said, looking at Ron, whose face was now red.

"Ron, what the bloody hell did you say to him now?!"

"I-I d-didn't-" Ron stumbled, not really sure what to tell Hermione.

"No, Ron! Tell me what you said and don't lie and say nothing. Draco's been trying to be nice to everyone and fit in. You are the only one still making it difficult for him. When will you let the old stuff go?" Hermione practically yelled. "You should be ashamed. Today was the birth of your sister and best friend's first child and you can't even hold off the stupid grudges and childish behavior for one freaking day. It took me forever to even get Draco to agree to come and be in the same room as you, then you go and say something that was probably completely uncalled for."

"It was." Fred chimed in.

"Tell her what it was, Ronnikins." George said, a small grin growing on his face. Both twins were itching to see what Hermione would do to Ron when she heard what was said to Draco.

"Itoldhimhismomshouldhavemiscarriedhimtoo."

A shocked tremor fell over the group of people who hadn't witnessed the actual shocking words that had come from Ron's mouth earlier.

"Ron, you didn't." Harry said, a hint of annoyance and shock colored his voice. He was the first to recover and he noticed Hermione hadn't said anything. She was standing there, stick straight.

"I didn't mean to. It just came out. I was thinking it and couldn't stop the words from ... spilling out." Ron defended himself. He turned to Hermione. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I didn't mean to say it. Who thought he'd get so angry after all the stuff he said about us when we were younger."

Hermione shook her head, as if coming out of a daze. "Ron, that was a long time ago. We've all gotten over that. His mum is the most important thing to him, and you'd say something so hurtful about him, about her. That's low, Ron."

"I agree, Ronald. We're all supposed to be adults, not children, taking cheap jabs at each other ... for nothing." Luna said, pushing her way from behind the small group. "Your sister was in there having her first child, your niece, and you're out here acting so ... juvenile. You disappoint me, Ronald."

"Listen, I'm sorry, everyone. If there was a way to make it up, I would." Ron said, starting to get a little annoyed with everyone being angry at him.

"What do you mean, if? You could just go to his place and apologize for being an ass." Angelina offered. Fred nodded his head along with her.

"That sounds like a very good idea, Ronald Weasley. That is, if he would even let you in his flat." Hermione said, her hands finding their way to her hips. It was not a time to deny Hermione and Ron knew. He'd messed up enough and Hermione wouldn't keep letting it slip by.

"I can't go apologize to him, Hermione."

"I don't see why not. I couldn't care less about your manhood or anything else at this point, Ron. What you said to him, not just this time, but last time, it was just uncalled for. He hasn't said anything so hurtful to you since school, but you just keep on. When will it stop, Ronald?!"

"I agree, Ron. It's time to grow up. Why don't you let Hermione take you to apologize?" Arthur said, his voice showing that he was leaving no room for discussion.

"But dad-"

"Ron, don't argue." Arthur said, turning his head away from his son slightly.

"Fine, let's go Hermione." Ron said, walking slowly towards the door.

* * *

Draco was sitting on his bed in his dimly lit flat. All the blinds were closed, no lights turned on. He still couldn't believe Ronald Weasley could have said such a thing about him, about his mother. He knew he'd said some hurtful things to Weasley, to a lot of people, but he didn't think any of that warranted someone to say he should have been miscarried. Not been born.

He couldn't help wondering if Ginny had had her baby and if Hermione had spoken to Ron. If Ron was thick enough to tell Hermione what he'd said. It didn't hurt Draco that deeply, but more deeply than he liked. Ron was lucky it hadn't just been them. Draco would have certainly hexed him into next year. He had enough respect to not do anything while Ginny was in the other room bringing a life into the world.

He popped out of his thoughts at the sound of someone knocking on his door. He didn't feel like getting up, but it was probably Hermione, come to see what had happened or where he'd gone to. He moved off the bed slowly and went into the living room. He looked out of the little peephole on his door. It was Hermione, but that Weasel was with her. What possessed her to bring him to his flat, he wondered. He took a deep breath to calm himself before he opened the door.

"Hermione, uh, what's going on?" Was the first thing out of Draco's mouth.

Hermione pushed Ron out from behind her. "Ronald came to apologize. Didn't you, Ron?"

"I don't need him to apologize to me. What he said was unforgivable anyway."

"Well, thanks for letting me know. I'll be going, then." Ron said, starting to walk away. If the bastard didn't want his apology he wasn't going to force it.

"Ronald Weasley, if you take another step, I will never talk to you again and you know I mean it." Hermione said, not turning to look at him. "Draco, please, let him apologize. I know what he said is beyond repair, but ... you don't have to accept, just hear his apology."

Draco looked past Hermione and set his jaw as Ron walked back towards him.

"Malfoy, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I said. It was mean and rude." Ron said. He did mean it, in a way, but he was still happy he said it. For all the things Draco had done, he shouldn't be so steamed up about what he'd said.

"Weasley, I know it took a lot for you to say that. I just want you to know something..." Draco smirked, balled up his fist, and smiled as his knuckles connected with Ron's face, leaving a large, red mark. Ron fell back in surprise. "I should have done that a long time ago. Congrats to your family for the new arrival. Hermione, I'll talk to you later. I don't feel like company right now."

Draco shut the door and disappeared from sight. Ron picked himself up off the ground and swung his hair out of his face. He looked to Hermione, who had her hand over her mouth in shock, but her eyes seemed to dance with laughter.

"I knew I shouldn't have come here. That bastard!"

"It's less than what you deserve, Ron." Hermione said, looking towards the door of Draco's flat. "I'm surprised he didn't hex you and land you in St. Mungo's. Draco's so close to his mother and what you said was just ... it was just mean, Ron. So mean, you'll probably never understand just how mean it was."

"It's not like I said I wished his mother would die or anything." Ron mumbled to himself. "You know I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said it. I know that."

"Good. Next time, you'll keep your mouth shut, I hope." Hermione laughed. "Let's go back and see Ginny."

* * *

A/N: This chapter was a little crappy, in my opinion. I'm _**so**_ bad at birthing scenes. I've never actually seen a real live birth before so I sort of took it from that show A Baby Story and my own sister's tales of birth.  
I know it took me a long time to update, but school and other crap kept me from writing. I hope that you guys won't have to wait so long between chapter updates again. Since I'll be taking English writing, I probably won't be up to writing very much, but I will try as I want to finish this story and start on the sequel. So, after this story is finished, look out for it. Tell me what you think. Should there be a sequel or are you getting tired of this story already?  
Well, I'm going to let you go and do whatever you do after reading stuff. Reviewing would be good.[/hint

* * *

A Little Something:

Hermione: That was an interesting chapter, to say the least.  
Draco: The best chapter so far, in my opinion.  
Hermione: I can't believe you punched Ron.  
Draco: I wanted to do something else, but I thought making his bits disappear was just too much. Plus, I wouldn't make Luna suffer, too. Though, she could probably do much better.  
Hermione, sarcastically: You have such a big heart.  
Draco: I have other big things, too, if you'd like to see.  
Hermione: Depends on how big...  
Hermione and Draco disapparate.

Author, to self: I swear, if they keep disappearing when something good is going to happen, I'm going to kill them.


	23. Chapter TwentyThree: Before The Wedding

Chapter Twenty-Three: Before The Wedding

"Thomas is so cute. He gurgled this morning before Harry left for work. I swear, if I hadn't pushed Harry out of the door, he would never have gone."

Hermione was sitting near Ginny's bed in the Potter household. Ginny had invited Hermione and Draco over for a chat and some tea. Only thing was, they never got to the tea and Hermione and Ginny were the only ones chatting. Once Ginny had shown Draco how to hold the baby and feed him from a bottle, Draco had disappeared into the nursery with the baby and had not come out since.

"Draco seemed to take to Thomas quite quickly. Are you two hiding something from us?" Ginny gave Hermione a curious look.

"No, we aren't. I'm not pregnant and we haven't been trying. I do not think we are ready yet. You know, with the show and the wedding and everything else. Not to mention, Vienna called Draco last night, around three in the morning to tell him not to come to her flat because her boyfriend suddenly showed up and is going to be there for the birth. I have a feeling; we're going to have our hands full with Vienna, more than usual."

"Vienna's young."

"You act as if she's fifteen and you're thirty. She's not much younger than you, remember?"

Ginny frowned. "I know, but I've got more experience than she does. And I'll always be a month and four days more experienced in motherhood than she is."

"Honestly. It's not some contest, you know."

"Shut up, Hermione." Draco walked into the room with Thomas in his arms. "If Ginny wants to treat it as one, who are you to deny her the right?

"You shut up before I smack you."

"You would hit me with your godson in my arms?" Draco said, making sad eyes along with a pout.

"He's my godson, yet I haven't had a chance to hold him properly because some git won't put him down for more than a minute."

"I don't think Ginny should be called names because she holds her baby too much. She _**is**_ the mother."

Ginny laughed. "Now, you know she was talking about you. I'm starting to feel a little sad. I have not been able to hold _**my**_ baby since you got here. If you want one so bad, have your own."

"I would, but Hermione keeps rolling over when I try."

"I told you, we are not having a baby right now. We aren't ready." Hermione sighed.

"No, you are the one who isn't ready. I start teaching next year. I will be ready. We can get a place in Hogsmeade, that way, I can come home during breaks and evenings, when I'm not too busy."

"We are _**not**_ ready, Draco. Let's leave it at that." Hermione knew Draco was anxious to start a family, as he wanted to prove to himself and everyone else that he could be a better father than his own could, but she wanted him to want to have children for a different reason, not for that.

* * *

"Stags and Hens? We don't really need to have parties." Hermione said, pulling one of Angelina's twins into her lap and feeding her one of the cookies she had stopped at the bakery to buy for them.

"Why not? It's the last chance to be completely free and do whatever you want before you get married." Angelina grabbed the other twin and sat her down on her husband's back. Fred reached up to tickle the little girl and she laughed, forgetting about her sister and the cookies for a moment.

"I have nothing I need to do before I get married, so I see no need."

"Lighten up, Hermione. A little party for the both of you would be fun."

"Shut up, Fred. I'm sure Draco wouldn't even care about a party, unless it's some part of the traditional pureblood marriage thing." Hermione sighed.

"It is, actually, Hermione." Angelina broke into the conversation. "I had to have one and so did Fred. It's just traditional. Well, not exactly the stag and hen parties, but to spend time away from the other, surrounded by friends and family, before the big day."

"Oh, well, I'll talk to Draco about it. However, I still don't see the need for parties. Maybe a nice little get together with a little music and a little food-"

Fred interrupted Hermione. "Um, what you're describing _**is**_ a party, Hermione. Maybe a little dull, but still a party."

"Yeah, well, no one asked you what I was describing, did they?"

"I was just saying. If you don't want a party, you don't really have to have one, but Malfoy will." Angelina said, taking the twin Hermione had and grabbing her sister to take them for a nap. "Say bye to auntie Hermione. Time for a nap."

Both twins suddenly started whining about not being sleepy and wanting to stay awake with daddy. Angelina let them both down to give Hermione and their father a quick hug. Then she grabbed them up again before they could run off and hide. The trio disappeared into the back of the house.

"Do you think Draco will want to have a party, Fred?"

"If Malfoy is still Malfoy, he'll want to have the party. Do not let him have all the fun. Have a party, too." Fred said, getting up off the floor where he had been working on a sketch of a new prank toy to show George. The sketch was half finished because he had been playing with his daughter, but it was enough to get the point across, at least. "Anyway, I'd better get dressed. Georgie and I are going to have a little meeting about new products."

"Okay. Tell Angelina I said bye. I'll see you guys later."

Hermione got up slowly and stepped over the toy-cluttered living room to the floo. She grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it into the hearth, making flames grow within. She climbed in and called out the address of her own home.

* * *

Hermione sat in her bedroom admiring her dress. The dress she would become Mrs. Draco Malfoy in. It seemed like such a short time ago when she had convinced Ginny to hire Draco for the part on her show. Such a short time since their first kiss in years. Such a short time since they'd touched each other for the very first time. She ran her fingers over the intricate beading and thought of when they were kids at Hogwarts. It seemed a long time ago. Like centuries.

How they'd all changed since then. Harry was the most happy she'd ever known him to be, maybe even more happy then when he found out the truth about Sirius. Ron, well, she hadn't talked to Ron since Draco hit him. Luna was ... Luna was almost exactly the same. She'd matured and didn't talk about nonsense things _**so **_much anymore. The more Hermione thought about it, most of what Luna said made sense, even if it didn't seem like it at first. Draco was different. He was not the same annoying, sinister, intolerant beast she'd thought he was since the first day she had met him. As for herself. What a change. She still cared about learning, but now it was more about life learning than book learning. She owned a company. A television station. Something she never even thought possible. If anything, she thought she'd either be a dentist or work at the Ministry.

The fireplace started to flare up. She quickly put the dress back into its packaging. She used her wand to banish it to her closet in the short hallway. She stood up and walked over to unlock her floo. A blonde head came into view. She smiled. These unannounced visits were always welcome. She stepped back as Draco entered the flat. He stepped out and dusted himself off.

"Draco, to what do I owe this visit?" Hermione said, hands on her hips and a small smile playing on her lips.

"It's not good news, I'm afraid." Hermione looked at his grim expression. No. Whatever he was there for was not good.

Hermione took hold of his hand and led him over to the couch she'd been sitting on before he came. They both sat down and she looked into his eyes. "What happened?"

"My mother ... she's sick." Draco answered, his voice barely louder than a flutter of butterfly wings.

"How? What is it?"

"I think it was being out in the garden. It has been getting colder; raining and snowing. She has not wanted to stay in the manor and she has not been dressing properly ... dressing as if it is summer. I think it is the Black family madness finally showing its head. The mediwizard said it is a severe cold, but she has been so weak she can barely move. I cannot ... I cannot get married if my mother cannot attend. The wedding will have to wait until after my mother recovers."

"But Draco, everyone has already confirmed coming this Saturday at sunset. We can't just send an owl, saying don't come until further notice. People won't drop what they're doing to wait-" Hermione stopped herself, seeing the anger that was starting to become quite apparent on Draco's face.

"I don't care what people will or won't do. They don't have to come if they don't want to. This is my mother we're talking about. I will not get married if she can't be there. That's it and that's all. If you cannot wait, well, that is you, but I am telling you where I stand on the subject. My decision will not change. Ever." Draco's chest heaved with the force of his words.

"Okay. I'm sorry." Hermione sighed. "I'm being so inconsiderate. You are right. Narcissa should be there and if that means rescheduling the wedding, well, so be it."

"Good. I knew you'd see it my way." Draco immediately resumed his usual demeanor.

"Yes, well. So, did the mediwizard give you any instructions for her care?"

"Yes, to stay away and not bother her with my problems."

"What?"

"The mediwizard told the house elves what to do. They will take the best care of her, better than I will. He told me to limit my visits for the time being, until she's rested up and started recovering." Draco explained. He stood up and walked back over to the fireplace. "Now, for some other news. Vienna called almost an hour ago and said she's delivered a healthy little witch."

Hermione smiled. "A witch? Well, I hope Vienna can handle her."

"I hope Vienna won't kill her. She'll need more attention than Vienna, and I'm afraid Vienna won't be able to stand that."

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. As I mentioned before, school started and I haven't had much time to write anything with trying to get used to a college schedule and me being a night person, having to wake up before the sun is even up to get to class on time. But, enough about my problems and me. I don't even find them interesting, so I doubt you will.

So, we're two chapters away from the BIG Malfoy & Granger wedding. I hope nothing bad happens to ruin that day...

I have already sort of started writing the next chapter, about two paragraphs, so, I'm going to say the next chapter should be ready sometime around the end of February. I was thinking of releasing this short (I know) chapterette on V-day, so that will explain the A Little Something's theme, but decided not to make you wait any longer than you have.

So, Happy Valentine's Day! . Make it special with your significant other(s) or your friend(s).

* * *

A Little Something:

Draco: Valentine's Day is _**so**_ overrated.

Hermione: What makes you say that?

Draco: We are told that love is beautiful. Love should be celebrated. Love is sex and sex is love. All that crappy/sappy shit.

Hermione: And you are angry with how commercialized it has become, huh?

Draco: No. I just think we should be able to rent adult movies free that day. You know, to help us get in the 'love' mode.

Hermione: You are a bloody pervert.

Draco: And you know you love it. Happy Valentine's Day, Hermione.


	24. Chapter TwentyFour: Wedding Bell

A/N: Small note. I said before I would have a special type of wedding, unlike the one that took place in the book. I still plan on doing that wedding.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four: Wedding Bell, Wedding Hell

Narcissa sat in the receiving room of the manor, waiting for a mediwizard from St. Mungo's. She kept telling everyone she finally felt better, but they kept insisting that she take it easy and not go outside into her garden anymore. She didn't understand why she couldn't go outside. It wasn't as if she was going to do something bad or illegal. Narcissa just wanted to escape the dreary walls of the manor that she'd been surrounded by ever since she became a Malfoy.

"Ms. Malfoy-"

"_**Black**_, thank you."

"Ms. Black, excuse me. I just wanted to check with the house elves and make sure they were overseeing your care as well as we hoped they would." The young mediwizard said in a slightly shy voice. After all the information he'd learned about this family, he still wasn't completely comfortable being there by himself. Alone. With the wife of such a notorious death eater.

"They've done everything you've asked of them. Sometimes, even doing more than you've asked, I'm sure, but those elves are painfully thorough in all they do."

"And I believe that is what has helped you recover so brilliantly. You were sick a long time, Ms. Black. Almost two months. We take illness that lasts so long very seriously."

"I know." Narcissa commented dismally.

"I know it was a burden to not be able to … live how you have been, but at your age, with sickness, we have-"

Narcissa's eyes burned with fire. "At _**my**_ age?! What age is that, sir?"

The young mediwizard struggled to find his words. He had said the wrong thing. "I was- I mean- I didn't mean you were old, Ms. Black. I just meant that … as we grow older, our immune systems sometimes lose their abilities to fight off infections and certain viruses."

"I am not as old as you think, sir. I doubt I am very much older than yourself. How old _**are**_ you?"

"I just turned thirty this February." The mediwizard could see that, even though she was older than most witches he looked at, most of those witches couldn't hold a candle to the witch sitting before him.

Narcissa smiled a smile that Snape himself would be proud of. "Not as young as I thought. I'm just barely over ten years older than you, so let us not act as if I've got one foot in the grave and you've got just one foot out of the cradle, please."

"Sorry, Ms. Black. It's still a very good idea to take it easy for the next few days as the sickness could come back very quickly and … more serious."

"I understand. Just as long as it doesn't interfere with my son's wedding. You only get one first marriage, you know.

* * *

Hermione sent out invitations again once Draco brought the news that Narcissa was once again feeling well. She was happy that, at least, ninety-five percent of the guests were still absolutely sure they could attend. She was still on the fence on whether to invite Ron and Luna. She had invited them the first time around, but Ron had said he wasn't sure if he could bring himself to be in the same place as someone who had punched him after he apologized. Hermione sent the invitation anyway, and hoped the day would go smoothly.

Draco and Hermione had decided he would move into her flat as it had two rooms and was a sight bigger than Draco's place. Draco used the last month to pack things he wanted to take with him and throw other things into the rubbish bin. Most of his things were already moved over to Hermione's flat, just to be moved again when they finally found another place closer to Hogwarts. He only had a bed, his dining table and chairs, and his toiletries left. He would have preferred to just move into the flat completely, but Hermione wanted them to live separately just before the wedding, so with a week away, he was at his place.

* * *

It was two days until the wedding and Hermione was sitting in the Potter's living room, talking to her best friend. It wasn't something she was completely ready to do, but she decided she just didn't want to run a station anymore and she could only think of one person to take it over for her.

"Hermione, I didn't expect you today. Nothing's wrong, is it?" Ginny said, holding a fussy Thomas on her knees.

"No, Gin. I wanted to come and ask you something."

"Sure. I'm all ears."

Hermione sighed, trying to get the words right. "Since the show's season is about to wrap up and Draco will be taking that job at Hogwarts, I've been thinking more and more about quitting. You know, taking up potion research. I've been talking to St. Mungo's and they're willing to let me work at home most of the time. Draco and I are planning to get a new place sometime after the honeymoon, so I could build a potion lab in an extra room or something and take up what I've been wanting to do for a while. What do you think?"

Ginny shook her head, taking everything in. "It sounds good, if that's what you want. I think it's a good move. You were wasting a lot of your life in that place."

"So, you think that the job at the station would be too much?"

"Well, not if you know how to relax and get out once in a while. Something you didn't do very often, unless it was a business meeting or lunch, and even then, you didn't enjoy yourself because it was too much about work."

"You could balance all that better than me, you think?" Hermione asked gently.

"I think so. Harry's always up for helping, so he'd be able to help immensely with Thomas and anyone else who comes along. I don't think I'd be better at the job, but I'd know how to take a break when it gets too tough."

"You're right, Gin." Hermione paused for a big breath. "What would you say if I turned the station over to you?"

Ginny almost nearly dropped Thomas off her knees. "What?! I thought you said you were going to sell it?"

"I wanted to, but I knew it'd be in better hands with someone who's worked there before and for someone who is best friends with the current owner."

"I'd be honored, but I can't just take it. You have to ask for something in return."

Hermione smiled. "Fine. I want one galleon and a promise that you'll try to make the studio a better place ... by firing Stanley."

Both friends laughed and the deal was closed with a kiss on each other's cheek.

* * *

The morning of the wedding was hectic. Hermione was surrounded by all her female friends. Each helping her with something or just providing support. Lavender was helping her with makeup and Pavarati had done her hair. Padma was supposed to help, but she said she wouldn't be able to make it until just before the vows were taken. Hermione wished all of her friends were here in the room with her, even Harry and Ron. Getting married was a whole new experience and she felt as if she was walking on a thin cloud that would dissolve any minute and she'd fall forever.

The wedding planner had gone ahead to the location where the wedding would take place. It was a beautiful place, a large manor house. Beautifully manicured grass covered the ground that laid around the manor. The ceremony would take place just in front of the large fountain and the reception would take place within the large dining room that could seat two hundred people. It was a dream place to be married.

"Gosh, I can't believe you're getting married. It was only yesterday that Harry, Ron, and you were running around together in the halls of Hogwarts." Angelina said brightly.

"And, now, she's marrying Draco Malfoy. Who would have thought?" Ginny chimed in, pulling Hermione's dress out of the box it'd been in for days. "I would have thought you'd have killed him before you married him."

Hermione spoke with her lips pursed, so Lavender could finish applying lipstick. "I still want to kill him sometimes."

Everyone gave a bit of laughter until they remembered that the mother of the subject of the joke was standing in the room, looking just a little paler than usual. "I'm so sorry, Narcissa. I didn't mean it, really." Hermione apologized.

"Don't be, dear. I understand the feeling. Draco was always such a difficult child. I blame his difficult father, obviously." Narcissa gave a little laugh, then her hand flew up to her head, something everyone missed. She had a headache again.

"Well, at least he isn't like that anymore, right, Hermione?" Luna asked, looking over Hermione's head and out of the window at birds flying by.

"Not usually, Luna."

"Close your eyes, Hermione. I have to work on them." Lavender said, holding a small vial of eye liner and a little liner brush.

"I don't understand why you can't just use magic to apply that stuff." Katie said, her voice still a little rough from all the screaming she'd done the other day when she and George had an argument. Her throat still hurt, but she could barely remember what they were fighting about.

"Because it looks better when applied the muggle way. I use magic to make sure nothing runs or smears, though." Lavender said, her eyes focused on the spot above Hermione's left eye lash.

There was silence after the small burst of conversation. The air was heavy with thoughts of relationships and love and what was important about both. The women in the room moved around slowly as the wedding was still a few hours away and the location was just a blink away.

* * *

"Why did I agree to come here, Harry?"

Ron stood a few feet away from the door which led to the room where Draco was waiting for the wedding to begin. Ron was surprised when Hermione invited Luna and himself again. She thought she would definitely only invite Luna, if either of them, but he knew she wouldn't not invite Luna just to spite him and if Luna was invited, he would be, too. Now, he wished Hermione wouldn't have invited either of them.

"I don't see what the problem is. You apologized. Malfoy hit you. I think you're both pretty even right now." Harry laughed.

"You can joke about this because you don't have to worry about your ex-girlfriend being taken advantage of by a slimy creep."

"The only real girlfriend I've had is Ginny and you know she wouldn't even think of going with Malfoy. Stop seeing it that way, anyway. You and Hermione didn't work out, you've both found someone you like/love, and you both have to live your own life, and if it applies, make your own mistakes."

"Do you think Hermione's making a mistake?" Ron said, looking down almost a complete foot at his friend who had never managed to pass him in height.

"No. Hermione's smart. You know she would never marry Malfoy if she had any doubts about him or his intentions. Just trust her. I do."

"You're right. Let's just get this over with."

Both friends walked into the room where Draco was and who had no idea of the little conversation that took place just beyond his ears.

* * *

The lawn was littered beautifully with decorated chairs and flowers. A long strip of black velvet had been laid down the aisle for the wedding party to walk upon when the wedding started. Both of Angelina and Fred's girls stood at the start of the aisle. They were dressed in little red dresses, with little red shoes, and little red bows, waiting to throw black roses from their little red baskets onto the aisle.

The wedding circle was made with a long slip of white silk. Small arrangements of flowers laid in the two places where the groom and bride would enter to take their vows. Guests were already spilling out of the manor house, heading to the numerous seats that practically surrounded the circle. The three groomsmen were already waiting just outside the circle, to be called to their places. The bridesmaids were heading to the location in carriages pulled by horses. It was decided that since they would be traveling to and through a muggle area, it wouldn't be the best idea to have Thestrals pull them.

Hermione sat in the second carriage that headed to the manor house. She kept thinking of how her life would change now. She wouldn't be heading to work every week day. She could wake up and go to sleep when she wanted. If Hermione wanted to not do any work the entire day, well, she could do it and not feel guilty. And best of all, Hermione would be Mrs. Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Once the bride stepped in the back door of the manor, the wedding ran ahead full steam. People from the wedding party rushed to give her hugs and kisses, then flew to find their places. Hermione only caught a small glimpse of the decorated lawn before being dragged off to get freshened up from her ride over. When that was finished, she was told to stand behind the last pair of bridesmaids and groomsmen behind the double doors. Hermione smiled when Ron and Harry looked back at her from their places.

Barely five minutes passed before beautiful, classical violin music filled the air. Suddenly, Hermione had the worst stomach ache she'd ever experienced. It almost made her bend over in pain, but she fought the waves off and stepped forward to the beat of the music. Just outside, Draco had experienced the same pain, in the same place. He shook it off as jitters and watched the line of people coming towards him.

Fred and Angelina's girls brightly walked, a little quickly, down the aisle. They reached into their little baskets and threw the flower petals along the walk way. Just behind them, the Matron of Honor, Ginny, and the Best Wizard, Blaise. Followed by Katie and George, Angelina and Fred, and lastly, Luna and Ron.

The line ended as each couple, made of one bridesmaid and a groomsman, separated and stood just around the circle. Then, the traditional wedding march started and Hermione knew the time had come to walk down the aisle. It had been decided that Mr. Weasley would walk Hermione down the aisle, as neither of her parents could be there. Arthur came up to Hermione, smiling brightly. As if it was his own child heading down the aisle. Tears started to form in her eyes, but she held them back. She took Arthur's arm and turned back towards the door. They walked out, slowly, to the beat of the music.

* * *

The crowd, who had since sat down, all turned and looked in awe at the pair coming down the aisle. Hermione smiled at the faces smiling back at her. She saw a few tears on a few faces and she couldn't help, but imagine her parents sitting in each row, smiling and crying, just looking proud of seeing their daughter make it to this day. Hermione always wondered if her parents really thought she'd ever get married, as she'd tell them she didn't have time to think about boys, or men after she'd gotten older, when there was so much to read and learn and discover.

The music came to a sudden swell as Hermione stopped on the other side of the circle, opposite of where Draco stood. Their eyes locked for a few seconds, but it felt like a lifetime. Neither could believe this was really and truly happening. They tore their eyes from each other once the current Mistress of Magic, Leda Swansong started speaking.

"We are gathered here today to witness the binding of two bodies, two spirits, two minds, two souls, but most important, two hearts. The young Hermione and Draco will now enter the circle and start the marriage ceremony. Take your places, please."

Draco and Hermione left their spots just outside the circle and walked almost to the very middle. They'd practiced two nights ago, but it didn't seem real then, as it did now. Both looked to the Mistress Leda for the next instructions.

"Who gives these two hearts over to the unity of marriage?" Leda asked.

Narcissa stood from her place and walked into the circle, touching Draco's arm. "I give my only son, Draco, away with love and hope for a long, happy marriage. I'm sure your father would, too."

Arthur also got up and stepped into the circle, touching Hermione's arm. "I give Hermione, who is like a daughter to me, away with love and hope for a long, happy marriage with the honor of passing blessing from her parents to their daughter."

Hermione and Draco touched both Narcissa and Arthur's hands before helping them out of the circle. Hermione and Draco returned to their places.

Leda nodded. "Thank you. I'm sure the absent parents are here in spirit. Now, Can I please have the Best Wizard and Matron of Honor come into the circle and bring the daggers with them?"

Blaise and Ginny received the beautiful, lace pillows that held two intricately decorated, silver daggers. Blaise stood just to the side of Draco and Ginny stood just to the side of Hermione. Ginny and Hermione shared a look just as Blaise and Draco did.

Leda continued. "The groom will make the first cut. Draco, please take the dagger from your Best Wizard and make the cut on Hermione's left palm."

Draco took the slightly heavy blade from Blaise and stepped towards Hermione. This was the part she dreaded. She wasn't really very fond of pain, as she imagined most people wouldn't be. She let Draco take her hand and their eyes met just before Draco took the dagger and pierced the skin, sliding the dagger downward, a steady beading of blood following. He moved the dagger away put it back on the pillow. Hermione had tried not to wince, but the cut had hurt … a lot.

Leda, seeing this was complete, started again. "Hermione, please take your dagger from your Matron of Honor and make the cut on Draco's left palm."

Hermione took the heavy blade from it's place on the pillow held by Ginny. Draco wasn't a fan of pain, but he knew everyone endured pain more than once in their lives. This was just another one of those times. He kept his eyes on Hermione's trembling face. He could tell she didn't want to do it and cause him pain, but the waiting was worse and he could take the pain if it meant he could spend his life with the witch he loved. He leaned in slightly and whispered, "I wish you would hurry up."

Hermione looked a bit startled, being talked to by him in the middle of the ceremony. She silently shushed him and went ahead with the cut. She penetrated the skin and pulled the blade down his palm, watching the red line form behind it. In a way, it was beautiful. Hermione pulled back and laid the knife back on the pillow. Ginny and Blaise stepped back outside the circle.

"Place your hands together and keep them connected." Leda told them.

Hermione and Draco stepped together, putting their bodies in perfect alignment to each other. They raised their left hands and slowly put them together. The dull pain that had been there, suddenly intensified as they put pressure on their hands. It was almost to make them pull apart, but the couldn't, as Leda was no speaking spells to bind them and their magic together and it would put a stop to the ceremony. Then, the last part of the ceremony began.

"Draco, ask your question."

"Hermione, do you willingly and lovingly join me in this circle?"

"Yes, I do."

"Hermione, your turn." Leda prompted again.

"Draco, do you willingly and lovingly invite me into this circle?"

"Yes, I do.

The circle started to form up around them. A white, sheer screen floated up to their thighs.

"Draco, what do you offer me in marriage and life?"

"I offer love, fidelity, respect, shelter, and protection. Do you accept these gifts?"

"I accept."

"Hermione, what do you offer me in marriage and life?"

"I offer love, fidelity, the continuation of your line, _slight_ submission, and respect. Do you accept these gifts?" Hermione's eyes twinkled with laughter, though she did mean it.

"I guess I have to accept." Draco rolled his eyes.

The circle continued to form around and above them.

Leda stepped from behind the circle to address the crowd of people. "The couple has been bound in marriage, but the ceremony isn't complete until the circle breaks. Can I have the Matron of Honor and the Best Wizard step up to the circle with the daggers in hand? You will make the cut at the same time, ending the ceremony."

Blaise and Ginny stepped together just behind Leda and stabbed the circle. The circle fell away, revealing a feverishly kissing Draco and Hermione.

"I know pronounce them, Husband and Wife. Uh, he's already kissing the bride, so…" Leda started clapping and so did everyone else. Hermione pulled away from Draco and they came back to the wedding. Leda, Ginny and Blaise stepped out of the way, just in time for the newlyweds to run from the altar to the manor, hand in hand.

* * *

The wedding party and the guests floated back to the manor house and were shown into the reception area. The bride and groom were nowhere to be seen at the present time and people were told to take their seats to await the entrance of the newlyweds. Light music was playing amid the polite and excited chatter.

About five minutes later the lights brightened and the music came to a crescendo. The large, decorated doors swung open to reveal the bride and groom, holding hands, and waiting for their announcement.

Leda Swansong stood up from her place. "May I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy!"

The reception hall erupted with cries of joy and congratulations. Hermione and Draco walked into the room, passing the table full of food and the table where they would be sitting, to stand in the middle of the room.

"Now, our newlyweds will share their first dance as husband and wife." Leda said, taking her seat once more.

The lights went down and floating candles drifted from the outskirts of the room into the air around Draco and Hermione. A new song started; an airy, romantic song, filled with violins and harps, pianos and light drums. Draco bowed to Hermione and then took her hand, leading her into a series of complicated steps and movements that they had practiced a few days before. Draco looked so confident, Hermione noticed, while inside, she kept wondering if she'd mess up. But she knew he'd had training in dancing since his early childhood, so it would make since that he would be more comfortable with the steps. She had mainly done typical and current muggle dances since she could remember, only dancing seriously during a school dance years ago.

The dance ended with a kiss from Draco on Hermione's cheek. The room seemed to share their joys and the occupants clapped until Draco and Hermione took their seats at the table. Food, then began being served. Delicious dishes of lobster, roasted chicken, baked ham, pastas, soups, and all manner of salads and vegetables. Everyone tucked in in happiness and vigor.

* * *

The day was going so well that it was a complete surprise and shock to everyone when the doors to the reception hall blew open. A slight, tall, blonde women stood in the doorway, looking out of breath and slightly angry. No, slightly angry is an understatement. She was boiling with rage. The women stepped through the doors and the door slammed shut behind her. No one seemed to know who she was, or did they?

"Draco Malfoy! I have to hear about this, this … wedding from my cousin. I thought you said you only loved me."

Hermione turned to Draco with amused, yet frightened eyes. "Draco, who is this and what is she talking about?"

"I'll tell you all about it, Mrs. Draco Malfoy, a title that should be mine." The witch walked up to the table where Draco and Hermione were sitting. "I am Daphne Bloodstone. The witch that wizard was supposed to marry. He told me he needed time and he'd come back after he explored some options. Well, here we are, years later and he's obviously found an option that worked better for him, I see."

Ron sat breathless for a moment at his table, then he gathered his composure. "See, Harry, I told you. I told you."

Harry couldn't believe this was happening. "Shut up, Ron. Let's see what's going on."

"How did you get in here, Daphne?" Draco said, finally coming out of his quiet shock.

"I said I was a late guest. It wasn't hard." Daphne sighed. "What's more important is that I can't understand why you would do this. I thought you loved me."

"I sent you an owl almost a year ago, telling you I was sorry, but I had moved on. Don't tell me you didn't get it."

Daphne's eyes shone with tears. "I did, but I thought you were just joking."

"I'm sorry to say I wasn't." Draco seemed calm and collected, as if this was an occurrence that happened every day. "You can stay for the rest of the reception, though. I believe we could make room."

"Make room!? MAKE ROOM?!" Daphne hit the table with her fists. "I should be the one sitting next to you. I should have the title of Mrs. Draco Malfoy. I should have never let you leave."

"I don't believe you had a choice in that matter. I left and there was nothing you could do. The love just … finished. No hard feeling, I would think. None on my part, anyway."

Hermione looked unbelieving. "Draco! Please, do something. You're humiliating her."

Draco looked at Hermione. "I'm humiliating her? She's the one who came bursting into our wedding, saying she should be my bride, with my bride sitting right here. She should see and accept that she isn't and go on with her life."

"Draco, I don't know what's going on, but you need to go talk with her."

Draco looked bothered, but noticed all the faces turned to them, on the witch and himself in particular. He wasn't one for huge scenes and this witch wouldn't make a mess of his wedding and his wife's big day. He excused himself and grabbed the with by the arm, disappearing into a room out side of the reception hall.

"What's the meaning of this?" Draco practically yelled once he'd cast a silencing charm on the room.

The witch in question pulled her arm from Draco's grip and gave a small smirk that eerily reminded Draco of his father. "I just came to claim what's mine."

"I was never yours and you know it. The relationship we did have wasn't very good and what would make you think I was joking in that owl? I made it perfectly clear that I'd found someone else and that you should, too."

"Well, I looked and I didn't find anyone. I decided I wanted Draco Malfoy and he is rightfully mine. I was your toy for a year, on and off, and I won't be discarded like a common piece of rubbish. I come from a good family, Draco."

Draco chuckled. "And what would your family say if they knew you were at my beck and call every single day? That you spread your legs for me or anyone else I asked you to. That you even let me fuck you in your parents' bed while your mother and father were visiting your sick grandmother. All you wanted was money and status and you know it. Why the fuck would I want to spend my life with someone who slept with me, but had a son and boyfriend sitting at home?"

"So, you used me?"

"So did you. You don't remember telling me that you only dated and had a son with your boyfriend was because you thought he had money? You were using me, waiting to see what you could get. Hermione, the witch I've made my wife, isn't like that. She loves me for me; not my money."

Daphne growled. "It's not my fault the bitch is stup-"

Daphne never had the chance to finish her sentence. Draco had taken out his wand and blown her back against the wall. She wasn't hurt, he knew, but it got her to shut up and listen to him, seriously.

"Daphne, I'm sorry you never found someone who fit your twisted ambitions of being famous and rich, but you will not disrespect my wife or me. I warn you to stay away from my wife and myself. If I _**ever**_ see you around, you will find yourself in a lot of trouble, do you understand?"

Daphne nodded slightly, afraid to make a move. She grudgingly admitted to herself that Hermione Granger was a lucky witch indeed. She had a wizard with status, money, power, and a will to protect those he loved that scared her.

"Fine, Draco. I'll leave you alone. Just remember what you did to Daphne Bloodstone."

Daphne disapparated with a vengeful crack.

When Draco returned, there were whispers for a few moments, but then the reception went on as usual. Wedding gifts packed and the top layer of the cake saved, Draco and Hermione left for their honeymoon, amidst congratulations and tearful wishes.

* * *

A/N: A long time coming. If you read my page, you'll know what's going on, so I won't go into it here. I sort of pushed the last two chapters before the end together. The wedding and reception being separate, but decided against it. So, as you can tell the next chapter is the end and I'm actually sad about it. I thought I'd be happy and jumping all over the room. Well, I guess it's safe to tell you the sequel's title. Squares and Rectangles. I stayed with shapes, as you can see. Cubes, squares, rectangles. If there is _**ever**_ a sequel to the sequel it may be called, Ovals and Circles. Maybe. I haven't thought that far into the future. And, yes, you will get the answer to the poisoning that took place, but in the sequel. Also, we will see more of Daphne Bloodstone and Vienna Lockwood. What? Don't tell me you forgot about them already.

Reviews are love, you know ... lol.

* * *

A Little Something:

Draco: Such sappy things weddings are.

Hermione: Weddings are happy, lovely occasions. What's your problem with them?

Draco: I didn't say I had a problem. They're just so … _**sweet**_.

Hermione: I believe weddings are supposed to be sweet.

Draco: Witches always think the wedding is so wonderful and such. It's not.

Hermione: Don't tell me. You think it's the honeymoon that's the best thing.

Draco smirks

Draco: You'd think that, but I was going to say the dressing up and the party afterwards. All that good food. Uh, to die for. Standing there for what seems like hours isn't the best part at all. But I can see you have a dirty mind.

Hermione: You're rubbing off on me.

Draco: What? I am not. Besides, I'd rather poke you then rub off on you.

Hermione: Ugh. You are so disgusting.

Draco: Hey, you started it.

Author: Just let it go, Draco.

Draco: I would, but I'm not ready. That dirty talk wasn't enough for me.

Author: You _**are**_ disgusting.

Author smirks

Author: You'd better be glad I like that.


End file.
